


Anywhere

by WhenISayRun_Run



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Caring Severus, Changing POV, Coma, Dark Past, Drama, Garden of Lilies, Harry and Hermione strong friendship, Harry is a Tease, Harry is a mess, Harry talkes about death, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Loss of Virginity, Lots of Sex, Love, Loving Severus, M/M, Mpreg, Not Anymore, Open Harry and Hermione, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Remus Fred and Dumbledore are alive, Romance, Selfish Eileen, Severus past, Sex, Sirius is Dead, Sixth year battle, Suicide Attempt, Tags May Change, Twin Harry and Hermione (friendship), Virgin Harry Potter, time jumps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 67,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5157959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenISayRun_Run/pseuds/WhenISayRun_Run
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Potter is very pale and for an unknown reason Severus is worried.<br/>He tried to find out what is wrong but Potter only ended up yelling on him.<br/>When Severus left the Halloween feast to clear his mind at the Astronomy Tower he wasn't ready for what he saw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Astronomy Tower

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea to the story from a song I liked. (I'll link to it in later chapters).  
> It planted the idea in my head and I thought Harry/Severus (Snarry) can fit into it perfectly.  
> Hope you'll enjoy!  
> EDIT: I AM SO SORRY FOR THE MISTAKES, I AM CURRENTLY PUTTING EVERYTHING THROUGH GRAMMARLY, HOPE IT'LL MAKE IT BETTER!  
> Also I'd like to think I got better during this year as I keep learning.

As Severus walked into the class he noticed something was not right with Potter.

The boy looked paler than usual and everyone who looked more than a few seconds on the boy could tell he cried.

Severus turned his back to the class and wrote on the blackboard two words - Felix Felicis.

He faced the class and started talking.

Half a way into the lesson Potter only looked worse what only made Severus more curious and more concerned.

"Detention Mr.Potter." The boy didn't seem to notice until Weasley patted on his shoulder.

Potter's head shot up quickly "Uhmmm..?"

"Detention Mr.Potter, and next time pay attention."

"Yes Sir." The unusually hoarse voice answered and Potter's head sank back to the same position as earlier.

Unlike what it seemed Severus did care for the boy, at first they loathed each other, now Potter loathed him and he cared for Potter, even if mostly out of pity.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

That evening at 6:30 P.M Severus sat by the desk at his class, grading fourth-year essays and waiting for Potter who was half an hour late at the time.

When two small knocks heard on the thick wooden door, Severus looked up.

"Yes." He said.

The door opened and still very pale Potter walked inside. "Sorry I am late Sir."

"Cauldrons." Severus said. "Equipment by the sink."

Severus watched concerned at Potter, who crossed the room silently and didn't even bothered to frown as usual.

Around the fifth cauldron, Severus thought Potter was becoming a bit green.

"Potter are you okay?".

Potter who was now clearly green looked up at him.

"Like you even care." Potter snapped at him.

"What I care about is none of your concern, I asked you a question."

"I am fine." He said, clearly irritated, and faced back to the cauldron. "You bloody greasy twat." He muttered as he leant forward, scrubbing harshly.

"Watch your language Potter!" He said irritated. "You may come back tomorrow at the same time, do not be late again."

"You know what?" Potter snapped, "I don't have to take your shit!" Potter started yelling. "You bloody old, cold, insufferable, arrogant, heartless git!" Potter threw the sponge he was holding into the cauldron and stormed out of the room.

Severus knew he will need a trip to the Astronomy Tower tonight to calm down, to think.

He found himself staring at where Potter stood a minute ago, then at the widely opened door.

Something was definitely wrong with Potter.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

The air at the Astronomy Tower was chilled, Severus liked it, he needed time to think.

He sat against the wall on the cold floor, not using a chair because he couldn't let himself fall asleep now and not here.

Severus stared at the sky and took a deep breath, he let his Occlumency shield drop for the first time this week.

All the feeling of the day flooded him once again, concern and fear for Potter, thoughts about his past that filled him with sadness.

Lily, his only friend, who was now dead because of him, he felt his eyes filling with tears so he thought about something else.

He thought about his life, being a Death Eater, being a guardian to the boy who lived, the boy who loathed him.

The boy who loathed him.

A slight pain stabbed him. Were those feelings deeper than concern for the boy?

Yes.

NO, he shouldn't, he couldn't.

He couldn't have romantic, were those feelings romantic?

It doesn't matter, Potter is a student. Potter hated him. He was nothing more than an "Old, cold, insufferable, arrogant and heartless git." As Potter described him.

Severus wondered what made Potter snap at him like that, he knew that if everything was alright Potter wouldn't explode at him.

Severus sat there for another hour before he saw the movement in the sky.

He stood up quickly and drew his wand, "Come here right now!" He shouted.

The figure landed on the dark part of the tower.

"Identify." He called.

He had to blink twice to make sure he wasn't hallucinating as Potter, holding a broom, came out of the shadows.

He looked less pale than before.

"Potter."

"Yes Sir?"

"What are you doing here in the middle of the night?"

"Flying. Needed to think."

"I see. Since tomorrow is already today, you will join me to detention tomorrow at the same time."

Potter frowned.

"Yes Sir."

"Free to leave."

Potter walked to the door, stopped and turned back to Severus.

"Sorry about today Sir."

"Are you sorry about what you said and done?"

"Not at all Sir." Potter smirked at him and left, leaving very surprised Severus behind.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

The next day passed very slow to Severus.

He had two lessons with first years, small annoying first years who added more pixie tears because she liked the colour.

Colour!

Because of the colour, her cauldron melted and caused mild burns to her friend next to her.

He also had a lesson with Potter who looked as pale as he was last day.

At lunch, he sat next to Minerva who was looking concerned.

"Do you know what is wrong with Potter?" She asked.

"What is wrong? He looks fine." He said, pretending to not know what she was talking about.

"Fine? He is as pale as snow!"

"The only thing wrong with him is that he thought last night at detention that he can yell at me." Severus snorted.

"He yelled at you? It doesn't sound like him. Something is wrong with him. He was distant since the beginning of the year, and it must be a hard week for him... Poor boy."

Hard week?

Of course!

How could he be so thick?

Halloween.

Halloween was this Thursday, two more days until his parents memorial.

Fifteen years without his best friend, without his only friend.

Severus straightened in his chair but he kept thinking.

He realised he sank in his mind because when he looked up from his plate, the hall was half empty and so was the high table.

He didn't eat but he wasn't hungry.

He stood up and left the Great Hall.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

That evening Potter walked into potions classroom quietly.

He stopped by the sink that was full with at least 12 cauldrons.

"Evening Sir." He said and grabbed the sponge.

"Evening Mr.Potter." Severus nodded and went back to his grading.

"Sir?"

"Yes Mr.Potter?"

"Is it right that you went to school with my parents?"

"Yes."

"You knew them?"

"I did."

Potter gave a small sigh and started scrubbing the first cauldron.

When he finished he stood up, stretched, and looked up at the Potions Master.

"Am I free to go?"

"You are Mr.Potter, good night."

"Professor?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you being nice to me?"

"Nice?"

"After last night as I walked out, well, I walked..."

"Do explain yourself Mr.Potter."

"Well... After what I said I really thought you'd kill me." Potter blushed a bit but didn't look away.

"This week is tough to you, even I can tell."

"It didn't seem to matter to you in the past. You never gave up on a chance to show you hate me." Potter said, blushing harder.

"I do not hate you Mr.Potter." Severus answered.

"Why do you care? I want to know."

"You are a student of mine, your welfare is one of my duties as much about every student."

"But why did you started to care now?"

Severus sighed.

"Your mother was a friend of mine, dismissed." He really didn't want to share more information at the moment.

Potter blushed slightly and left the room.

Severus noticed that even when Potter blushed he still looked pale.

Severus walked back to his quarters and lit up the fire with the wave of his wand.

He poured himself a glass of firewhiskey and sat on the big armchair across to the fireplace.

He thought about earlier, about Potter's very soft looking lips, he shouldn't, but he did.

Very blushed Potter burned into his mind.

He makes Potter blush.

A dirty smirk appeared on his face.

He imagined how it would feel to have those soft lips wrapped around his cock and shook his head at the thought.

Feeling sick out of the sudden, he couldn't allow himself to think thoughts like that on a student. On Potter.

He summoned a book and read until he fell asleep on the armchair.

His sleep was restless, moving between dreams about the innocent moments he spent with Lily to lustful dreams about her son.

It felt so wrong.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

The next day Severus hasn't shown up for lunch nor dinner.

After he finished his morning lessons he went to the Astronomy Tower to clear his mind from the students nonsense, he needed to find out what he is about to do with his life as a spy, as a protector, and to figure out his Potter problem.

An hour later he knew lunch ended and went back to his class to seventh-year lessons.

After the lessons ended he was free.

He climbed up the swirling stairs to the Astronomy Tower and sat on his favourite spot on the floor.

A few minutes later he saw a figure on a broom.

Potter stopped close to the tower and stared at him for few seconds, Severus stared back noticing the wet trails on Potter's face.

Potter turned his broom and flew away before Severus could say anything.

It was now dinner time and both of them still were there, Severus thinking, Potter flying.

Potter was now flying so high that he disappeared from Severus' sight.

Showoff - Just like his father. Severus snorted.

The boy now seemed to be falling but he didn't look too worried. Or worried at all.

One of his hands held to the broom, the only thing that kept him from smashing on the hard ground far below.

Severus' heart stopped for a moment.

He quickly used wordless and wandless levitation spell on the broom, preventing it from falling further down.

Potter threw his other hand and held the broom, a moment later he climbed back at the broom.

He flew back up and gave Severus a weird look.

Was that a scowl?

Potter didn't give him time to speak and flew back to the ground.

Severus released a breath he didn't know he was holding.

All he wanted was to run see if the boy is okay, but it would look suspicious.

Severus walked back to his class waiting for Potter to come to detention.

Potter showed up ten minutes late, the strange part was that Severus could hear him pacing outside for the last ten minutes.

As Potter walked in Severus could see that his skin was paler than before but the blush that covered his cheeks was almost as red as a Weasley's hair.

Severus pointed at the sink, Potter walked there.

Nine cauldrons later Potter rose to his feet and looked at the professor.

"May I go?"

"You may."

The boy approached the door.

"Potter."

Potter turned around giving Severus a quizzing look.

"About earlier,"

Potter cut him off "Sir can you do me a favour?"

"And what is that Mr.Potter?"

"Do not tell anyone, it was a mistake, Sir, please."

"Very well Mr.Potter." Severus took a deep breath and muttered: "I can't believe I am about to do it."

"Do what Sir? If I may ask."

"Do you...Want to... Ummm... Talk... About it?"

"Can I ask you another question, Sir?"

"Yes."

"You clearly want me to say no."

You don't know what you are talking about.

"So why do you even try? Please be honest." Potter continued.

Because I have feelings for you.

Apparently.

"I am doing this for my best friend. Your mother would want you to be happy."

It wasn't completely a lie.

He saw the tears in Potter's eyes. Something was clearly wrong. Had he done something wrong?

"May I leave?"

"You may, goodnight Potter."

Potter left the room quietly.

That night none of them came to the Astronomy Tower.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

The next morning at breakfast Potter was less pale than he was the day before.

Severus watched him, cautious not to get caught.

Potter sat at the Gryffindor table talking to Weasley and Granger.

Weasley and Granger were holding hands, Ginevra Weasley was glancing at Dean Thomas and Potter looked so alone between his girl friends.

Severus wished he could be there for him.

To hold his hand.

To hug him tightly.

To press his lips against the boy's.

Severus shook the thoughts out of his head.

Potter was a boy, a student.

The only thing Severus wanted to do was to make the boy happy.

He wanted to look in these eyes, that once belonged to a person who cared for him, one out of two in his life, and tell the boy everything. That he cared. That he... Loved? Was that the feeling?

It has been so long since he loved, and even longer since he loved romantically.

He forgot how it felt.

Could Severus Snape, the man who forgot how to love, fall in three days with the son of his best friend and his worst enemy?

Could he fall in love in three days with a student?

Could he fall in love in three days with Harry Potter?

To settle his mind he chooses to define those feelings as deep care.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

The rest of the day passed fast.

Severus was grateful for that.

He kept his mind away from the date of today, Halloween, away from his feelings.

Severus sat at the high table and ate his meal quietly.

Everyone at the Halloween feast seemed to be happy, even Malfoy, with the only exception of Potter and himself.

No one seemed to notice.

Potter was leaving the table now, his friends just let him go.

Ten minutes later Severus stood up and walked out of the Great Hall.

Severus went up the stairs to the Astronomy Tower, needed time to think.

His walk got quicker at the few last steps as he heard a whimper from the other side of the door.

He opened the door and saw a figure sitting at his usual spot between the shadows.

With the lumos glowing at the tip of his wand he walked quickly to the figure.

Potter was half lying half sitting, pale against the wall, his body loose like a puppet.

It didn't take Severus more than a few seconds to notice the puddle of blood Potter was lying in.

Severus' heart skipped a bit, or two, or a hundred.

He quickly leant closer to the boy, not bothering to his panic.

"Potter? What have you done?" His voice was trembling as he knelt by the boy, the blood didn't matter to him.

Potter looked at him, sobbing openly.

"I don't want to do this anymore." He whispered.

"I only want to look at the sky as I fall asleep."

Two deep cuts on each of his wrists were now showing to the light of the lumos.

Severus pulled a quick healing potion out of the shrunk potions bag that was always tied to his belt, covered by his teaching robes.

He opened the phial.

"Open your mouth Potter."

Harry shook his head.

"OPEN" Severus called at him with a desperate yell.

"Let me sleep." Harry said.

"Do not dare to sleep now!" Severus said, tear rolling on his face.

"Why are you trying to save me? I am..." The sentence got cut by Severus pressing the phial to Harry's lips, forcing him to drink.

Harry drank.

The cuts closed. No scars left.

"I was only helping your side, helping Voldemort's side to win, why are you doing this?" Harry whispered at him.

"Foolish boy, I am on your side." Severus couldn't help himself but to pull Harry into his arms.

Inhaling the scent of Harry, and Harry's blood.

"Only on your side." He muttered.

Harry kept sobbing in his arms, head on Severus' shoulder.

"Why have you done that?"

"Why not?" Harry whispered into his ear.

"Why?" Severus repeated quietly, another tear fell on his face.

"I have nothing left to live for."

I wish I was a reason.

"From now on I will take care of you, don't you worry."

"You really want to try after all I've said and done? You really don't hate me?"

I love you.

"I will explain everything" Almost. "If you come meet me at my office after dinner tomorrow."

Harry sniffled. "Am I in trouble?" He pulled away from Severus.

"Not at all Harry, do you feel like going back to your dorms?"

"What?" Harry asked, clearly surprised.

"You heard me right, I said I will take care of you, I will treat you the same as before, but if you need anything, ask me. Now, do you want to go back to your dorms or do you want me to talk to Madam Pomfrey to get you a room in the hospital wing?"

"Please don't tell." Shy green eyes meeting black ones.

"I won't, so the infirmary?"

Harry shook his head and tried to stand.

He didn't even make it to his knees before he collapsed against the wall once again.

Severus used a spell to clean the blood off them.

He gave Harry the nutrient potion that he kept in his potions bag.

"Drink it it will help you."

Harry didn't ask any questions, only emptied the phial and gave it back to Severus.

Severus got up and helped Harry to his feet.

"Go to your dorms, I will free you from your lessons tomorrow morning. If anyone asks, you came to me for a headache potion, you didn't go to the infirmary because you didn't want anyone to worry about your scar. If you are interested in meeting me tomorrow say I gave you detention for running."

Harry gave him a weary smile.

"Thank you so much, Sir."

"No problem. Just don't tell anyone."

"Goodnight Professor."

"Goodnight Mr.potter."


	2. After Christmas

The next morning Harry wasn't at breakfast nor lunch.

Severus hoped Harry will come to see him in his office today, he wanted to check on him, to talk to him for once, not as his greasy mean professor.

After lunch Severus was free, the next hours he hoped to pass with no one but himself, to get the time to think clearly.

As he opened the door leading to the Astronomy Tower he stared at his usual spot.

He couldn't bring himself to sit there, not anymore, not after last night.

He sat at the spot in front of his old one.

The next hour and a half he spent thinking what he will say to Harry if he comes to see him.

After a very quiet hour and a half, it didn't take any special talent to hear the door opening, messy black hair and green eyes looked at him.

"May I join you, Sir?"

"You can join, it is a public area, I do not own it."

Harry walked in and sat across to him, where he sat the night before, Severus' memory began to work making him frown.

"Something wrong Sir?"

"Just too soon, mind switching places?"

He didn't want to sit there but the only thing worse than sitting there is seeing Harry sitting there.

The muffled pain in his chest brought up the memory of the only person he cared for since Lily, what was left of Lily, sitting there and wishing to die, it was too painful.

Harry nodded and they exchanged places.

Better.

He noticed that even though the walls looked the same, every place on the tower showed another view of Hogwarts lands.

"You want to discuss something with me?" Severus asked.

"Actually I come here to think. I was here almost every day in the past two months." Harry replied.

"How is it I never saw you before last week? I come here almost every day for the past four years."

"Invisibility cloak, but I mostly come here before dawn."

"Mostly? So you have seen me here before?"

Harry blushed, he looked better today.

Severus thanked Merlin that he isn't a loud thinker.

"You really meant what you said yesterday? You know..."

"I did."

"Why?"

"If you don't mind me asking..." Harry added and turned even redder.

"Couldn't hold it for few more hours?" Severus smirked. "Unless you planned not coming."

"Couldn't help myself."

"Fine. I'll tell you why."

"Yes?" Harry asked.

"Well, let's say my parents wasn't the best, and your mother lived close to my house. We became friends at a young age and I introduced her to magic.

I knew I am a wizard because my mother taught me.

When we were eleven we went to Hogwarts together and we met your father, who wasn't nice to me, so we both hated him.

I got to know more people but I didn't actually have any other friends.

In our fifth year, your father and Black did something... Rather unpleasant to me, you saw it last year.

Your mother tried to help me but I was irritated because she thought I couldn't deal with it on my own." He paused, surprised by how easy it was for him to open before Harry.

Harry looked at him with a curious expression that made Severus realise that no one even bothered to tell the boy about his own parents.

He continued. "So I called her a mudblood. After that day we were never as close as before. She started dating your father, they got married and you know the rest."

"And this is the story of how I lost my only friend." He added bitterly.

"Your only friend?" Harry asked.

"Yes, and now you know about me almost as much as Albus, which put you in second place."

"In Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"In life, which part of only friend you can't understand?"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Guilt." Severus said simply.

"About what?"

"I was the one to hear the prophecy about you when I served the Dark Lord. I..." He paused and sighed.

"As much as I hate to say it, I practically killed your parents." He stopped and waited for Harry to storm out yelling.

After a minute of silence, he decided to tell the rest of it.

"After I found out that he was about to kill you, and everyone who will stand in his way to you, like your parents, I came to Albus, said I'd give anything to keep her happy and safe." Another sigh. "I became a spy, Lily died and I am still one, just don't tell anyone."

"I forgive you." Harry said.

"I don't need your mercy." Severus muttered, old habits die hard.

"Why?" He asked Harry.

"Because you are not the git I thought you are." Harry said, grinning at him.

Severus gave him half a smile.

"10 points from Gryffindor."

Old habits do die hard.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

After Harry left Severus stayed for another hour before going back down to meet Harry once again.

After their talk, Severus realised it wasn't only the last week that he was checking out Harry randomly.

It was since last year.

It was so wrong.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Severus sat in his office calmly after the talk.

Two knocks on the door caught his attention.

"Who is it?"

"Harry Potter." The voice on the other side answered.

"Come in."

The door opened and the boy walked in, closing the door behind him.

ooOooOooO.POV-Harry.ooOooOooO

"Take a sit Mr.Potter." Snape said.

He looked at the older man, tingling spread from his lower stomach to the sound of the man's voice.

Harry sat next to the desk on one of the visitors chairs, giving the man a small smile, he liked the tingling sensation.

"I want you to tell me about last night."

"You was there, you saw it, know very well what happened there." Harry's smile disappeared.

"All I saw was you, dying. Now tell me why."

"Why not?" Harry said.

"Care to elaborate?"

"I have nothing left living for."

"And why is that?"

"I have no parents, brothers or sisters, only an aunt who hates me, but now that I am at Hogwarts she and my uncle are only making me miserable for only two months of the year.

Ron won't talk to me after I broke up with Ginny, he is actually taking it harder than she did and I feel like Hermione don't get me anymore.

Add the fact that I am fighting a war that I never wished to be part of.

There is a madman out there that dreams about killing me every night.

I am going to die soon only because the madman wants more power and I am telling all of this to the second person in the list of 'I will probably never get to have a civil conversation with...' "

"Second place? Who is the first?"

Harry gave Snape an amused look.

"Malfoy, Voldemort talks a lot actually, and with surprisingly calm attitude, later he is not so nice."

His heart seemed to be beating a thousand times faster as he hears Snape chuckle.

It was one of the sexiest things he ever heard.

He decided to take it a step further.

"You are nice to me..." He said.

"Surprised Potter?" The man smirked at him.

"I am. How weird is that the person who usually makes you feel useless is the only one to be nice to you, including best friends."

Snape stared at him, possibly a bit shocked from the honesty Harry was showing towards him.

"Now you know about me more than my friends do since we came here this year." Harry said.

"Do you imply that you want to be friends with me?" Snape asked.

"Ummm... Guess I do. Yes." Harry smiled at Snape.

"Sorry to kill the mood, but, as a friend can I ask you a question?"

"Yes." Harry said.

"How have you done it last night, The cuts?"

Harry pulled a piece of glass and placed it on the desk.

"What is it?" Snape asked.

"Two-way mirror, Sirius gave it to me."

"Why is it in your pocket?"

"I don't know, guess I hope he'll appear on the other side."

Snape sighed.

"Look, I never had parents and then Sirius came.

He was the closest thing to a father that I ever had."

Harry looked down. "He said we will be a family when this is over." He said quietly, tears filling his eyes.

ooOooOooO.POV-Severus.ooOooOooO

He saw the tears filling Harry's eyes and his heart clenched.

Wet emerald eyes looked at him and the boy spoke. "No offence, but I can't understand where I went wrong that the only person who left to care for me is the one who hated me the most, except Voldemort, and Malfoy."

Severus' heart clenched again but he had to keep the mask on.

"I told you I don't hate you." He said.

"Well I am sorry to tell you but it never seemed like that over the past five years when you missed no chance to mock or humiliate me."

Severus was starting to have a hard time keeping the mask on.

What did the boy know of humiliation?

"What do you even know about humiliation?" He blurted.

"What do you mean?"

"Enough for today Mr.Potter, goodnight."

Harry's pouted angrily for a moment. Severus wanted to kiss him so badly.

"Goodnight Sir, thank you again." Harry said and walked out quietly.

He wanted to tell Harry everything.

He wanted to cradle Harry in his arms.

He wanted Harry to believe that he won't die, that he'll survive the war.

ooOooOooO.POV-Harry.ooOooOooO

He didn't saw Snape alone again until after Christmas.

His desire towards the man only grew bigger.

He craved the man.

He craved the man he once loathed.

Ever since the night at the Astronomy Tower, he started to have feelings towards the man. Feelings that are not hate.

He knew that Snape cared for him, he knew that now.

Harry never expected to wake up the next day, as the noon sun lit up his bed he knew he owed Snape his life.

He only needed to find out why.

Now, after Christmas he knew why and his heart ached every time he thought about Snape, knowing he doesn't feel the same way as Harry felt about him.

Snape's chuckle that day played in his mind over and over again.

Snape's words haunted his mind, Harry held on to them.

"I don't hate you." The deep voice said inside his head.

As he got back to Hogwarts he went straight to Snape's office, hoping to find him there.

He knocked on the door.

No response.

He knocked again.

"Who is it?" The deep voice asked.

"Harry Potter, Sir." He said.

"Come in." Snape said.

Harry walked into the office.

"Good evening Mr.Potter."

"Good evening Professor."

"Take a sit."

Harry sat on the chair next to the desk.

"What do you need Mr.Potter?"

"You said we are friends." Harry said.

Snape looked at him intrigued.

"I wanted to ask you how was your Christmas." He said surprising Snape.

"Very well Mr.Potter. How was yours?"

"Every Christmas at the Burrow is great. I had a lot of fun, even got presents." He said grinning.

"Is that all you wanted Mr.Potter?" Snape asked coldly.

"Yes Sir, goodnight." Harry said and stood.

Snape stood and walked over to Harry offering his hand to him.

Harry took his hand and shook it.

The skin of Snape's hand was warm and soft.

Snape let go of his hand.

Harry didn't want him to let go.

"Sir, I remembered I brought you something."

Harry pulled out a small paper bag out of his pocket and unshrunk it.

"Molly and I baked them. I hope you'll like them." Harry blushed and offered the cookie bag to Snape.

"Thank you Mr.Potter. Sorry, but I don't have anything to give back." Snape said and accepted the bag, putting it on the desk.

"No big deal, I only owe you my life."

Harry said, his heart beating faster.

"You don't owe me anything." Snape said.

Harry couldn't help but to hug, now very surprised Snape.

Harry rested his head on Snape's chest, feeling their hearts beating fast together.

Snape stroke his hand on Harry's back tensely.

Harry pulled back and rose to his toes and kissed Snape, straight on his mouth and lingered there for few seconds.

Snape didn't respond.

Harry pulled back, disappointment clear on his face.

He felt like someone hit his head with a brick.

He walked to the door, head bent down.

"Harry." Snape said.

Harry's head shot back up and he turned around.

Snape walked over him and embraced Harry's face between his hands.

Snape leant closer and pressed his lips against Harry's gently.

Harry's lips parted and Severus' tongue slid into his mouth, exploring the unfamiliar place.

Harry thought his heart beating could be heard even at the Gryffindor tower.

He tasted fainted hint of Earl Grey.

Harry let out a small moan and pulled Severus closer, hands on each other's backs.

They kissed for another minute before Harry pulled away and rested his head on Severus' chest.

"I am sorry." He whispered.

"What for?" Severus asked.

"Kissing you." Harry replied.

"I shouldn't have kissed you back, you are a student." Severus sighed.

"I wanted this. I just couldn't hold it anymore."

"Anymore?"

"Since the tower."

"What since then?"

"I have..." Harry shifted uncomfortably. "Feelings."

Severus' shoulders dropped and he sighed again.

"Something wrong?" Harry asked.

"This is wrong. I shouldn't want it." Severus said.

"You want this?" Harry felt his heart beating faster.

"For so long." Severus replied softly.

"Really?"

"Yes."

Harry pulled away a bit, only enough to look into the man eyes.

He pulled Severus' head down gently with one hand, the other one holding Severus' back.

Severus allowed Harry to guide his head.

Their lips met again briefly.

"Good night Severus."

"Good night Harry."

Harry left the room grinning and headed back to Gryffindor tower.

As he got to the common room he bumped into his very worried friends.

"Where the hell have you been?" Hermione yelled at him.

"Snape caught me running."'

"Why were you running mate?" Ron asked.

"I only needed to the loo... He told me to come after him to his office."

"Why haven't told him where you were heading?" Hermione asked.

Ron answered before Harry could think of an answer.

"Come on 'Mione, tell Snape you are running to the loo? You'll become a mocking target for a week." Ron said.

"I guess you are right. What has he done to you Harry?" Hermione asked.

Oh, well, we kissed.

"He yelled at me and gave me three cauldrons to scrub."

"Poor mate." Ron said.

"Can I go pee now?" Harry asked.

"Just don't scare us like that again." Hermione said.

Harry left.

For so long. So long.

Severus' words echoed in his head as he was getting sleepy.

Severus want them. Want him.

Harry fell asleep smiling.

ooOooOooO.POV-Severus.ooOooOooO

The next morning at the Great Hall Harry looked the healthiest he looked since the beginning of the year.

Severus looked at the Slytherin table before he allowed himself to smirk.

He knew that if Harry does not to see him today it meant last night was a mistake for him.

To think of their kiss as a mistake caused a muffled pain in his chest to appear.

Last night was wrong. So wrong.

Severus hadn't felt so alive for years.

Harry was a student, he could be the boy's father.

Damn all of it. He wanted that boy with every cell of his body.

He only needed to wait until Harry will come to see him.

Today was Saturday, no lessons.

All he wanted to do was to carry Harry in his arms to his quarters and kiss him for so long until both of them will lose consciousness.

Severus occluded, cleared his mind.

He couldn't smile in the great hall, it will ruin his reputation.

He finished his breakfast and went back to his room.

He changed into brewing robes and went to the lab, grateful to have one of his own.

Severus worked until midnight in silence, as he got back to his quarters he poured himself firewhiskey.

Harry didn't come.

Potter.

It was Potter now.

Severus slept badly that night and woke grumpy.

Why would Potter want something "more" from his "old greasy heartless" potions professor?

He wasn't nice nor attractive.

He sat at the high table and scowled at the Gryffindor table.

Nothing new to anyone.

Potter looked at him for a moment, his face lost colour in a second.

None of them ate their food that morning.

Severus left to his office.

An hour and a half later he heard a knock.

"It is Harry Potter Sir."

"Come in." Severus said coldly.

Potter came in, closed the door and took the seat in front of him.

"I think I need to explain."

"Explain what Mr.Potter?"

"Yesterday."

"You made yourself clear Mr.Potter don't worry."

"No."

"No what?"

"You don't get it right."

"Explain."

"I came here last day."

Severus' heart beating faster, his mask stayed in place.

"I looked for you at your classroom at the tower and here, I couldn't find you anywhere.

I realised you are in your lab, or at your quarters, I couldn't come to your quarters and despite what you might think I am not an idiot.

Even first years know to stay far away from your lab.

I guessed you didn't want me to come."

Severus wanted to see Harry come.

He shook his head slightly at the thought.

"This morning I saw you and I realised you got it all wrong."

"And what do you even want from your old and ugly potions professor?"

"You are not old, Dumbledore is old." Harry stood and walked towards him.

"And you are beautiful to me." Harry smiled and leant to kiss still-sitting Severus.

Severus kissed him back.

Harry straddled him, never breaking the kiss.

Harry's right hand was in his hair, left one on his back.

They kissed for a minute or so.

Severus felt Harry's erection poking his stomach, making both of them blush.

Severus was the one to pull back, Harry rested his forehead against Severus', their noses touching, they smiled at each other.

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"I think you need to calm down a bit before you'll leave."

"Want to help?" Harry smirked.

"Not yet."

"You don't want to?" Harry asked, not pulling away.

Oh yes I want to. I want to now!.

"Of course I want to, I am giving you time to think, to make sure you want to."

"You are amazing. Did anyone ever told you that?" Harry smiled.

"No." Severus said.

"Severus Snape, you are amazing."

They kissed again shortly, this time Harry broke the kiss.

"Your hair is like velvet." Harry muttered to his ear.

"Why haven't you told me that your hair is so perfect?"

"To remind you our first kiss was two days ago, and what was I supposed to say?" He asked and smirked.

"Anything. Anything at all."

"Where is the fun in that?" Severus asked.

"You are so sexy."

"Really?" Severus asked, slight purr in his voice.

"Oh yes."

They kissed passionately for another few minutes.

"You better go Harry, your friends will be worried."

"I don't want to go, I just want to sit on you forever." Harry said and buried his face in Severus' neck.

"As much as I like the idea, you need to go."

So Harry stood, gave him a goodbye kiss, and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter.  
> I will thank to anyone who will send me a correction for my mistakes.


	3. Hogsmeade, Birthday and Valentine's

ooOooOooO.POV-Harry.ooOooOooO

The next Saturday was a trip to Hogsmeade, Harry pretended to have nausea.

After lunch time only fifty students were still at Hogwarts.

The only professors who stayed at the school were Severus, Professor Sprout and Professor Trelawney.

Harry covered himself with his invisibility cloak and went to the dungeons, to Severus' quarters.

He knocked on the door.

Severus opened the door, seeing no one there he opened it a bit more to allow Harry in.

Harry sat on the couch and removed his invisibility cloak, becoming visible to Severus.

Severus sat on the couch next to Harry and lowered himself to allow Harry to rest his head on his shoulder.

They sat quietly for few minutes, Harry was the one to break the silence.

"I missed you."

"You saw me yesterday. And today."

"I still missed you." Harry said making Severus chuckle.

"Did I just made Severus Snape chuckle?" He asked, moving his head from Severus' shoulder to give the man a surprised look.

"Maybe." Severus smirked at him.

Harry got up and straddled Severus.

"I did, didn't I?"

"I confess nothing."

"Admit it!" Harry said, voice daring. "Admit or I will tickle you."

"Just try." Severus dared back.

Harry tickled Severus who burst out laughing.

"You are ticklish." Harry said surprised. "And you really didn't think I would tickle you."

"So what if I am?" Severus asked with a slightly blushed smirk.

"I don't know, I just want to kiss you."

"And what is stopping you?"

"That question." Harry said and pressed his lips against Severus'.

They kissed for a few minutes, Harry started to wriggle his hips what caused Severus to break the kiss.

"What are you doing?" Severus asked him.

"Seducing you." Harry replied with a silky tone.

"I told you to think about it carefully."

"I did."

"And..."

"You know the answer." Harry chuckled.

"I want to hear you say it."

"I want you." Harry replied seductively.

Severus kissed him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Severus kissed his neck.

"Yes!" Harry moaned.

Severus grabbed his wand and cast few spells wordlessly.

"What have you cast?" Harry asked.

"Stronger lock on the door, disconnected the floo, silencing charm."

Harry smiled at Severus and started opening the buttons of the older man's shirt.

"Why so many buttons?" Harry whined desperately.

Severus waved his hand over his chest and all of the buttons opened, giving Harry a small visible piece of the smooth chest.

Harry removed Severus' shirt completely.

Severus removed Harry's robes and his shirt, spelling their trousers away.

"Pants!" Harry cried.

"What?"

"Why have you left our underwear on?"

Severus rested his palm on Harry's cheek gently.

"Is this your first time?" Severus asked him, expression warm and loving.

Harry nodded. Severus took his hand off Harry's face.

"It may hurt at first."

"I can deal with the pain now, please Severus!"

Severus didn't need Harry to ask again, their pants were gone.

They both let out a small moan the first time their cocks touched.

Severus summoned a bottle.

"You are so beautiful." He said and kissed Severus.

Severus lubed a finger.

"Are you ready?"

"Merlin yes!"

Severus slid the lubed finger inside him, Harry moaned and nuzzled Severus' neck.

"More Severus." He whispered to his lover's ear.

Severus slid another finger in and started moving the fingers slowly, third finger soon followed.

Harry felt the fingers leaving him as Severus lubed himself.

The feeling of the cock rubbing his entrance made him moan.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Merlin, please do it, please Severus." Harry cried out.

Severus pushed slowly into him, Harry probably never felt anything better.

Half way in his body stiffened with pain.

Severus felt it.

"Did I hurt you?" Severus asked him, care and worry in his voice.

"No, just... Stay like this for a few seconds, I need to get used to it."

A moment later Harry started sliding down Severus' cock until the whole of it was inside him.

"You are so tight!" Severus said.

"I can't believe you fit inside me!" Harry said with a surprised tone.

"Please move." He added.

Severus started moving in and out slowly, carefully.

The first time Severus hit Harry's prostate Harry screamed with mixed surprise and pleasure.

"Touch me." Harry said breathing fast.

Few strokes later Harry buried his head in Severus' neck as he moaned and came in Severus' hand, covering both of them with cum.

Severus came inside him, filling him with warm seed, half a minute later with a loud groan.

"Don't pull out yet, please." Harry said, head still buried in his lover's neck.

"Why?" Surprised Severus couldn't help but ask.

"Stupid reason, just don't move please."

"You can tell me Harry."

"It feels different with you inside... Feels whole."

ooOooOooO.POV-Severus.ooOooOooO

They sat like that, Harry's head buried in his neck, his hands caressing the boy's back, still connected, for the next ten minutes.

Severus was the one to break the silence this time.

"Harry, you need to leave, everyone will come back in an hour and you need to shower."

"I don't want to go back there Severus." Harry said quietly.

"Why?"

"Because there I am the boy who lived, the saviour of the wizarding world and all these nonsense.

Because out there you are bad Professor Snape and I am Mr.Potter, just another one of thousands of brats.

We are not Severus and Harry and we can't be together out there."

Harry sighed and Severus kissed him deeply.

"There might be thousands out there, but you are my brat." Severus said, making the boy smile at him.

"I just can't keep pretending that I don't even know you."

"When this is all over if you still want me, we can run away."

"After I'll make sure no one left to hurt you."

"Have anyone ever told you you have a hero complex?"

"Severus, you are the only reason I am alive now, and you are the only thing I have left living for, if you are gone I am gone with you."

Tears filled his eyes.

He kissed the boy, the young man, that he loves.

ooOooOooO.POV-Harry.ooOooOooO

Harry was now dressed, he kissed Severus goodbye and knew he only has twenty minutes left before everyone is back.

He paced quickly in the quiet halls under his cloak, completely invisible, it felt good.

As he got into his room he threw his cloak on his bed and walked quickly to the shower.

When he came out wearing shirt and trousers Ron looked at him.

"Feeling better mate?"

"A lot better." Harry gave Ron a small smile.

ooOooOooO.POV-Harry.ooOooOooO

As Severus walked into his quarters the smell of freshly baked cake flooded his nose.

He walked to the kitchen to find Harry there, baking.

"I know I shouldn't have given you the password." He heard Severus say.

Harry smiled at the cake that was baking in the old wood oven that was made out of black metal and looked over the pasta that was cooking slowly on the old matching stove.

Severus walked into the small kitchen.

"Harry, what are you doing?"

"Making up."

"On what?" Severus asked confused.

"Your birthday."

"What?"

"Your birthday was a few days ago."

"I know it was but I still don't get what you are doing."

"Dumbledore announced it at the Great Hall last week. You weren't there and I was embarrassed that I didn't know so I didn't come here that night, sorry."

"It is okay but why today?"

"I ordered you a gift, it only arrived today so today we will celebrate your birthday."

"And what is all that?" Severus gestured with his hand at the stove.

"Birthday dinner."

"Why are you using my kitchen?"

"Do I have other options?"

"House elves?"

"But I like cooking."

"How do you even know how to?"

"One day I will tell you about my life before you. But not tonight, I won't ruin our mood."

Severus looked concerned for a moment.

"So you are telling me that you can take under control pasta, sauce and a cake but you can't slice bezoar to even slices?"

"Have you ever tried to cook without magic?"

Severus shook his head.

"If you did you'd know that while you are cooking you can improvise. The last time I tried improvising in potions my cauldron exploded and my hands became invisible."

"I remember that day."

"You looked like you could kill me."

"It took all of my self-control not to kill you."

"Well, you surely didn't want to kill me three days ago, at least it didn't sound like that." Harry smirked.

It was now three days since he lost his virginity to Severus Snape out of everyone in the world.

It was five days since Severus' birthday

Thirteen days since their first kiss. Weird, it all happened so fast.

Today was January 14th, a month before Valentine's day.

"You little bastard."

"But I am your bastard." Harry grinned at Severus.

"I won't say it."

"You will or I'll take the cake and leave."

"You wouldn't dare." Severus smiled at him.

"Was that what you thought when you dared me to tickle you?"

"Fine."

"Say it."

"You are my sexy bastard."

"Very well Professor."

"Don't remind me."

"What?"

"That I am your professor."

"Fine, now dinner is ready, go wait in the living room."

"Cheeky bastard."

"I liked sexy better, now go."

Severus walked out of the room.

Harry took the cake out of the oven and cast a temperature preservation charm on it.

He poured pasta into two plates covering them with sauce, held one in each hand and walked to the living room.

He wordlessly and wandlessly conjured a red map, two wine glasses two silver forks and a candle, lit up the candle and summoned the wine bottle he brought with him, salt and pepper.

Harry set the plate in front of Severus and sat on the other side of the table, on the floor, resting his plate before him.

"You can do that?" Severus asked looking at him, shocked.

"What?"

"Conjure things wandlessly and wordlessly."

"Yes, no big deal."

"No, not at all."

"Leave it for now please."

"Okay, for now."

"Happy Birthday Sev."

"Sev?"

"Something wrong?"

"You called me Sev..."

"And? Don't you like it? I don't have to call you Sev if you don't want me to."

"The only person who ever called me Sev was-."

"My mum? I thought so. I can call you whatever you'd like Severus."

"You can call me however you want to."

"Thank you Sev. Now eat!"

"You could have done well in Slytherin." Severus muttered as he picked up his plate.

"Funny, the Sorting Hat said the same."

"Really?" Severus asked with a surprised tone.

"My life other time, now for Merlin's sake EAT!!"

Severus took his first bite, the taste of butter, spices, herbs and vegetables filled his mouth.

"This is really good." Severus said.

"Thank you Harry."

Harry poured both of them a bit of wine.

"Happy Birthday Sev."

They ate in silence.

"Sev? Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes."

"When we will run away, where will you take me?"

"Anywhere."

"Anywhere?"

"Anywhere."

"Let's run away tonight Sev. Let's leave this place."

"You don't like it here?"

"Hogwarts is and always be my first home. But you know what they say, 'home is where the heart is', Sev, my heart is yours, I know that, but we both know they will have a hard time accepting it."

"If that is what they say my home is wherever you are."

"I am afraid Severus."

"Of what?"

"Losing the war, losing you, what they will say when they will know about us. Even if the war is over by then, think of the Prophet, how nasty it would be."

"You will win this war for both of us. As for the prophet, I am afraid I will have to kill Skeeter when it's time."

Harry laughed.

"Harry, can you promise me something?"

"What?"

"If anything happens to me, if I die,"

"Don't say it." Harry said, tears in his eyes.

"If I die, promise you will go on with your life."

"No. No..." Harry was crying now.

"Promise you will let go, that you will live for both of us." Severus walked over to Harry and sat next to him, wrapping his arms around him.

"Harry it is fine, I am spying since before you were born. Honestly, I never thought I'd make it until now."

"You are the worst in comforting." Harry smiled at him beyond tears.

"I am only preparing you for what might happen."

"It won't, I will kill that shit and you will be safe."

"Here is your hero complex again."

"I tried not to kill the mood with my past stories so you will be able to come up with this conversation?"

"It is okay Harry." Severus let go of him.

He summoned a wrapped gift and passed it to Severus.

"I am not stupid as you think I am, I bought it anonymously, hope you'll like it."

Sev opened the wrapping paper to find two books, one with crumbling yellow pages, Severus recognised it, three hundred years old book about poisons and antidotes.

The other one was a new book about potions, due to arrive in stores this August.

Severus' mouth dropped open.

"How?"

"I have my ways."

"How much?"

"It is a gift Severus."

"Thank you." Severus whispered in disbelief and kissed him.

"I better get going, happy birthday Sev."

"Goodbye Harry." Sev said as invisible Harry walked out of the room, to the empty corridor.

ooOooOooO.POV-Severus.ooOooOooO

Valentine's day came around and Severus found himself wearing muggle clothes, green shirt and black jeans, waiting for invisible Harry by the gates.

Ten minutes later Severus was getting worried.

"Hello gorgeous." A voice behind him said, as he turned around and saw no one he sighed with relief.

"I thought something happened to you."

"Ron and Hermione happened, shall we go?"

"Hold on to me." Severus said.

A hand cupped his arse.

"Really? How mature of you."

Severus expected Harry to say he is only sixteen, instead, Harry held his hand.

"Sorry." Harry said.

Severus wondered what Harry was wearing.

They apparated to muggle London alley.

As they arrived Harry pulled off the cloak and shrunk it, folded it, and put it in the inside pocket of his jacket.

Harry was wearing a white shirt, black jeans and shoes and a black leather jacket.

"You are so hot in muggle clothes." Harry smiled.

"So are you." Severus replied.

"You know, in my first year I wasn't even sure if you have arms under your robes. It is weird to see you wear a T-shirt."

"You thought about what I have under my robes?" Severus smirked as Harry blushed.

"Not like that Sev! I was eleven!"

Severus giggled.

"I was more than happy to help you find out." He said.

"You are beautiful. So tell me, did I just made you giggle?" Harry asked him teasingly.

"Don't be ridiculous, I may chuckle but I DO NOT giggle!"

"Well you just did, let's go to the cinema."

"Cinema?"

"My mum never took you?"

"No, what is it?"

"It is a place where muggles watch movies, movies are like... Umm... Moving books with stories and effects."

"Have you been there a lot?"

"Only once, because the Dursleys couldn't find a babysitter and they didn't trust me to not spell my way out of the room, it was after my first year."

"They don't like movies?"

"They do, before I found out I am a wizard they would just lock me in the cupboard."

"They locked you in a cupboard?!" Severus knew he looked shocked.

Harry shrugged. "It was my room so I guess it is fine."

"You lived in a bloody CUPBOARD?"

"Yes."

"You really have to tell me about your life."

"Another time, let's go."

As they waited in the line to the tickets Harry asked him "What have you told Dumbledore?"

"About what?"

"Where you are going."

"I told him I am going to spend the night at my house needing one of my books there for research, and I wished him to enjoy the dance."

They bought tickets, popcorn, and sat down.

"What have you told to your friends?"

"They don't know I am gay so I told them I am going out with my muggle girlfriend to London."

"What did they say?"

"Ron was upset, still not over the Ginny thing, Hermione asked me if this is serious."

"And what have you told her?"

"That I am in love."

Moment of silence passed.

Harry love him!

He leant and kissed Harry passionately.

The lights went off.

"What happened?" He asked confused.

"The movie is starting, look at the screen."

And so they sat for the next two hours, holding hands, sharing popcorn, and a kiss once in a while.

After the movie, they went to a café.

Harry ordered an espresso, he ordered tea.

"Harry?'

"Yes?"

"Why are the muggles at the movie were so afraid of ghosts?"

"Muggles don't have ghosts in their world." Harry grinned at him.

"Really?"

"They also don't have animals like dragons thestrals hippogriffs and a lot of other stuff."

They drank in comfortable silence.

With the bill came a note with an address and number in rough manly handwrite.

Below the number the note said 'hot tall guy'.

Harry saw it and laughed.

"What is funny?"

"Apparently you are not only my taste." Harry said, passing the note to him.

"What does he want?" Severus asked as they walked out.

"This is the man's address and post office box, he wants you to write him."

"Too bad for him that my heart belongs to another." He said and squeezed Harry's hand.

Severus walked Harry to the gates, this time Harry was the visible one.

Severus pulled Harry under the cloak, close to him, and kissed him wildly.

"What was that for?" Harry asked, catching his breath.

"Just because I love you." Severus smiled at Harry, heart beating fast.

"I love you too Sev."

They stayed at each other embrace of few minutes.

"I have to go now, goodnight Harry."

"Good night Sev."

Harry kissed him briefly and pulled the cloak on himself.

Severus took two steps back and apparated to Spinner's End.

ooOooOooO.POV-Harry.ooOooOooO

The winter has come to an end.

Harry sat on his lover's couch.

Their first time was on this couch, the only time so far.

Severus sat next to him, holding his hand.

The fresh air of the last day of February wasn't felt in the dungeons.

"Sev?"

"Umm?"

"I still haven't told you about my life before."

"So tell me now."

"Well, after my parents died I was left on my aunt's doorstep..."

For the next hour and a half Severus listened fascinated to Harry's stories.

"So you are telling me that you were orphaned, starved, beaten, neglected and ignored and basically lived as a house elf until the age of eleven."

Harry shrugged.

"And then you came to Hogwarts only to be chased by a madman who almost got you killed, then fought a basilisk that almost got you killed, to be chased by an escaped Azkaban prisoner who is your godfather, forced into a competition and almost got killed four times and once again last year?!"

"Yup, that sums it up pretty nicely."

Severus got up, Harry felt one hand supporting his back, another sliding under his knees, he gasped as Severus lifted him.

Severus sat again, resting him sideways on Severus' lap as he cradled Harry.

"Sev?"

"What?'

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"Trying to figure out how are you still alive and trying to convince you to never leave this room again."

Harry laughed. "I'd get bored."

"You will have plenty of books to read when I am not here."

"And when you are here?"

"We can talk. Or we can shag until you won't feel your lower body." Severus said casually.

"I like that idea."

"You do?"

"Mind showing me?"

"Not at all." Severus said, lifting Harry again and carrying him to the bedroom.

Severus threw Harry on his bed, kissing him passionately, never breaking the kiss as they made love, pure, passionate and sweaty love.

"Severus?"

"Yes?'

"I think we need to try again, I can still feel my bottom."

And so for the second time that day they made love.

"Sev? Can you help me?"

"Why?"

"I don't think I will be able to walk tomorrow."

"Did I succeeded?"

"No, I can still feel my butt, it is sore."

"A good way of sore?" Severus smirked.

"Definitely."

After a minute of silence, Harry spoke.

"Sev, I should leave now, thank you."

"You welcome." Severus replied arrogantly.

"Arrogant git. Next time you bottom, in every sense."

"Who said so?"

"Your almost Slytherin boyfriend."

"Acceptable."

Harry cast a cleaning spell and spelt his clothes back on, picking up his invisibility cloak and walked to the door, Severus followed, wearing only pants.

Harry gave Severus a small kiss.

"See you at dinner." He said.

"Dinner." Severus replied.


	4. When Love Met War

ooOooOooO.POV-Severus.ooOooOooO

It was the beginning of May now and the order's meetings were getting more urgent.

Severus didn't get a chance to be alone with Harry the past month, not even a kiss.

The last time they slept together was in February, two months ago.

Severus missed his lover but the attack on Voldemort was soon to happen and after Voldemort's demise Severus will be a free man once again.

A chill went through his spine, it has been so long since he was free.

Severus jumped as a knock on his office door raised him from his thoughts.

"Who is it?"

"Harry Potter Sir."

"Come in." He said, not rising from his seat behind the desk.

Harry walked in, closed the door and sat in front of him."

"Something wrong?" He asked Harry.

"I need to talk to you Severus and I need you to listen to me until the end."

"Sure, is it about Voldemort?" The use of the Dark Lord's name was new to him.

"It is about us."

"What about us?"

"I am ending our relationship."

Severus' world fell apart so fast that he got petrified.

"I am your student." Harry said taking a deep breath.

"This is wrong, you could be my father, you knew my father, you knew my mother, better than I ever will but this is not about them.

I do find you attractive and smart I never meant to make you have feelings towards me.

The night you found me was not a fake, the rest was, see, I only wanted a one night stand but I got carried away.

I am sorry for playing you like that Sir.

I will now walk myself out, thank you for the great time, once again, I am sorry."

As quickly as he came in, the quickly he got out, taking a part of Severus' heart with him.

Severus went back to his quarters and opened a bottle of firewhiskey, trying for once in his life to drink his pain away.

Half a bottle later he fell asleep on the couch, tear rolling down his face, soaking into the fabric of his robes.

The next day was Saturday, he has not shown up for breakfast nor lunch.

ooOooOooO.POV-Harry.ooOooOooO

Harry's heart ached as he remembered the devastated look on his lover's, ex lover's, face as he told him the bunch of lies he was working on for the past month.

He loved Severus with his whole heart, so he needed to keep him safe.

He couldn't allow Severus to jump in front of an Avada Kedavra for him.

Harry chose the alive and hate his version of Severus upon the dead and loved him Severus.

Harry hoped that Severus' hate for him will make it easy if he doesn't come back.

When he won't come back.

Harry knew he will probably die in the final battle, his chances to survive were a bit over zero.

He could die in peace knowing that Severus won't be hurt because of him, not anymore.

He was now putting on his battle robes.

It has been a month since the breakup and Harry hoped it was enough time for Severus to hate him because today was his last day and his will and note for his friends were hidden in the inside pocket of his robes.

Dear Ron and Hermione

 

Today is thE day of the battLe and for now, i am aLive.

So i wrotE this note to tell you that i loVed you.

if you arE Reading this i am dead.

don't yoU worry i am peaceful now.

i hope you are all Safe now.

ron I hope you wilL like sirius' mOtorbike.

he passed it to me in his will after he fell through the Veil.

hermionE, i left you the place in goDric's Hollow.

all I wish you to do now is to carry on.

i aM happy now.

 

Love, Harry.

He was ready to fight knowing that his final message is ready

TELL SEVERUS I LOVED HIM.

He walked to the gates, holding hands with Ron and Hermione, smiling to them.

The trio left the castle behind, all in black battle robes.

They passed the wards and apparated outside of 12 Grimmauld Place and walked in.

As they walked in hand in hand all of the heads in the room (mostly gingers) looked at them.

Everyone smiled at them politely, Molly, Arthur, Kingsley, Remus, Tonks, Albus and the rest of the Weasley family, even mad-eye.

Everyone but Severus.

Severus stood at the corner of the room and glared at them.

Glared at him.

It was good, Harry convinced himself, just like planned.

Harry was the first one to speak.

"So we will call the Aurors when we will arrive to avoid leaks?"

"Yes." Remus was the first one to answer. Harry let go of his friends.

"Is everything ready? Meds and potions?" He asked.

"Yes." Tonks answered.

"I think Professor Snape should stay here and help with the injuries, he is a potions expert, he can help, we are not much and you are my friends.

I don't want to lose any of you."

Hermione hugged him, he hugged her back.

"I can deal with a war Potter." Snape spat angrily from the corner.

"Well, they are killing muggleborns for nothing, think what they will do to a spy, to a traitor."

Ron whispered in his ear. "Good job mate! Look how red he is!" Amusement clear in his voice.

He hated doing this to Severus but the more the better.

"You are a little shitty, manipulative brat, just like your father was. Without the bloody prophecy, you are nothing!" Snape shouted, still at the corner.

"But it was you who brought the prophecy to Voldemort, correct me if I am wrong."

Moment of silence.

"So you are the one I owe my life to then.

The reason I have no parents.

The reason I lived in a cupboard.

The reason that one of my best friends almost died on her second year.

The reason I almost died every year since eleven.

The reason Sirius was in Azkaban and now he is dead.

The reason I have no home or family.

The reason I might die tonight." Harry found himself screaming.

"Well Snape, know what? I will kill Voldemort tonight and if I die, I will die happy.

Because I did all I could and I have nothing left to lose!

And if I die, I will thank Merlin because only then I will get the peace I longed for all my bloody life and I will finally rest.

And I will meet Sirius and my parents and I will have my family again." His voice broke at the end.

Everyone in the room stared at him shocked.

Severus walked and stopped in front of him.

"How dare you?" He shouted at Harry and stormed out.

ooOooOooO.POV-Harry.ooOooOooO

Harry watched as the first wave of attacks started outside of the shaking estate that used Voldemort.

Colourful lines shot everywhere, Aurors and Death Eaters fell to the ground.

Harry snuck in with the first group of Aurors that walked into the estate.

He walked invisible behind the first group as the second group walked behind him.

Death Eaters met the ground around them with different expressions-fear, anger, surprise.

What was left of the first group walked up the stairs, green lights shooting at them from the dark, far end of the corridor.

They walked forward, shooting spells of their own.

At the end of the corridor they found dead Bellatrix, stupefied Lucius and very scared and angry Draco Malfoy.

"Where is Potter? The coward let you come alone? To die for him? The Dark Lord wants to see him! Where is the coward?!"

"I am right here Malfoy, don't you worry." Harry said, pulling off his cloak.

"Get in Potter, finish your life as a real man, I'd be the one to kill you if not for that prophecy."

"Take a number Malfoy." Harry said, pushed him and opened the door, Voldemort waited in the empty room. Harry closed the door behind him.

"Ahhh. Mr.Potter, haven't seen you in a while." Voldemort smiled at him.

"Long time indeed Mr.Riddle."

"Don't call me that!" Voldemort yelled, drawing his wand.

"Call you how Tom?"

"I thought we would have a little conversation first, but I guess I'll just have to kill you now."

"You know what is your problem Tom?"

"Do not call me that!"

"Fine, you know what is your problem, Voldemort?"

"What? Mr.Potter?"

Harry held his wand.

"You talk too much!"

"Avada Kedavra!"

There was a big explosion and Harry fell into darkness.

ooOooOooO.POV-Severus.ooOooOooO

Severus waited outside of Harry's room with the rest of the order.

Only Granger and Weasley were allowed inside.

He sat there for five hours and suddenly the Weasley girl called his name.

"Snape."

"Yes Ms.Weasley?"

"What are you even doing here?"

"What?"

"You made it pretty clear before we left that you hate Harry so why are you here?"

I loved Harry.

I love Harry.

"I made a promise the night Lily died." It was part of the truth.

"What promise?"

"To keep him safe, to make sure she didn't die in vain."

"How did you even knew Harry's mum?"

"She was my best friend."

"Really?" She looked at him surprised.

"Are you surprised I have friends?"

She blushed.

He doesn't have any friends.

He only had Lily and Lily is dead.

"I don't even know why I am telling you this, but as soon as he wakes up I am gone."

"Thank you." She said.

"What for?"

"Keeping him safe."

"Just don't tell anyone."

"I won't."

Ronald Weasley came out of the door.

"Harry opened his eyes, I think he is finally awake."

All he wanted was to get in and slap the boy, then kiss him and cradle him in his arms for hours.

Instead he just stood and walked out of the hall he sat at with Lupin and most of the Weasley tribe, his back aching from sitting.

The floor was hard and he was tensed unlike the times at the Astronomy Tower.

He walked out of 12 Grimmauld Place and apparated back to Spinner's End.

Hoping to get some sleep.

ooOooOooO.POV-Harry.ooOooOooO

The first thing he saw when he woke up was a red field.

All of the Weasleys were in the room with Remus and Hermione.

Severus wasn't there, Harry panicked.

His coat is on him, so they haven't seen his note.

"Harry, are you okay?" Remus asked.

"Have we lost order members?"

"Mad eye and Mundungus." Hermione said.

Severus is alive.

"So no, I am not okay."

Severus is alive! Relief washed him.

"Hey Harry, look at me!" George called.

Harry looked at him, George only had one ear now.

"Holey shit George!" Harry called.

"I know, good one mate!" George laughed at him.

Harry smiled.

"Is Voldemort dead?"

"Yes mate, good job, Bellatrix is dead Lucius is Azkaban, most are dead, the rest are in Azkaban." Ron said.

"I think we should party!" Fred said.

"Not tonight Fred, Harry needs some rest." Molly said.

"We can party tomorrow, I just want to sleep now, thank all of you." Harry said.

Everyone left the room, Remus was the first one to leave.

"Goodnight Harry."

"Goodnight Remus. I wish Sirius was here today."

"I know." Remus replied and closed the door behind him.

Harry wanted Severus to cuddle him.

He needed to get Severus back to him.

Harry felt the weight on his heart as he fell asleep.

Now he really has nothing to lose.

ooOooOooO.POV-Severus.ooOooOooO

Tonight is the party at Grimmauld and Albus made him go.

It was mid-June and tomorrow they all will go back to Hogwarts.

Severus got to Grimmauld and walked to the kitchen, sitting next to the kitchen island, watching Molly Weasley cook.

The conversation from the living room came to his ears.

"Mate, why are you so down? Voldemort is dead." Ronald said.

"Do you remember the muggle I love? I did something wrong and now she hates me."

"What is her name?" Granger asked.

"Sorry mate."

Harry already found another?

"Sally." Harry said.

Sally? Who the hell is Sally?

"Poor boy, I heard him talk about her with Ron, he is truly in love." Molly said.

For how long was it going? Has Harry seen her when they were together?

"Whatever." He muttered.

He decided to make a move and walked into the living room.

"Potter, few words."

"What is wrong?" Harry asked.

"I need to tell you something about your parents."

They walked out of the room and the youngest Weasley came in.

"Do you think he will tell him about his mother?" She asked Harry's friends.

"Good job not telling Ms.Weasley!" He called from the hall.

He led Harry to a room, closed the door and used silencing charm.

"Who is Sally?" He demanded. "For How long are you seeing her?"

"Sally, Severus." Harry said.

"I know her name! You are not allowed to use my name!"

"And you always said I am the stupid one."

"You are!"

"Sally-Severus. The one I love, don't you get it?"

"Apparently not!"

"You are such an idiot!" Harry said, tears in his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Severus.

Severus loved to feel Harry again.

"Stay away from me!" He said and pushed Harry away.

Harry walked two steps back, tear rolling down his face.

"You are impossible!" Harry said and stormed out, leaving stunned Severus behind.

Harry meant Sally was him?

Harry loved him?

He walked out of the room quickly.

"POTTER!" He stormed into the living room.

The trio stared at him.

He calmed down and took a deep breath.

"Will you come back for a minute?"

"No Snape, I had enough of your shit." Harry said calmly.

"Sir." He added.

"Very well Mr.Potter, see you at Hogwarts." He said and left.

ooOooOooO.POV-Harry.ooOooOooO

He knew Severus realised.

The party was fine.

The next day he returned to Hogwarts, another party.

He avoided Severus until the end of the year and stayed out of trouble to not get a detention.

He went back to the Dursleys.

Two days before his birthday he was called downstairs, Kingsley waited for him.

"Hey, Harry."

"Hello, Kingsley."

"So what do you want?" Vernon burst.

"I need Harry for the next week."

"What for?" Petunia asked.

"To get his award." Kingsley said, assuming Harry told them.

"What award?" Vernon asked.

"About his role in the war."

"What war?" Vernon asked.

"This boy is a war hero. Haven't you told them?"

Harry blushed.

"What was I supposed to say? That a psychopath tried to kill me Six times? That I killed someone when I was eleven by touching him? That I killed a giant snake with a sword at twelve? That I helped my prisoner godfather to escape? They would lock me away!"

Kingsley and Petunia stared at him shocked.

"If I knew that you were locked away for months! You are insane!" Vernon said.

"See?" Harry said to Kingsley.

"Quirrell wasn't your fault, none of this was."

"You are right it is not my fault that Voldemort decided to sit on Quirrell's bloody head!"

"Are you two serious?" Petunia asked.

"Unfortunately." Kingsley said.

"Can I go with him?"

"As far away as you can and better never come back!" Vernon said.

Harry went upstairs and packed quickly.

When he and Kingsley arrived at Grimmauld Place Kingsley spoke for the first time since they left.

"You really never told them?'

"I lived in a cupboard under the stairs until I was eleven. When I got my first Hogwarts letter the called me a freak and locked me for few days until the house was flooded with letters and we went sleeping in a distant place. If I have told them they would take away the almost nothing they gave me."

"Were they that bad?"

"Sometimes, and sometimes worse, you get used to this."

"Did they ever beat you?"

"Do we have to talk about it?"

ooOooOooO.POV-Harry.ooOooOooO

Today is his birthday.

Order of Merlin's awards will be given tonight, for his birthday.

He walked into the hall and all of the eyes were on him.

He wore his best robes, Emerald a bit darker than his eyes.

The minister himself walked him to his table.

Next to him Hermione sat, Ron next to her, on his other side sat Remus.

The other people around the round table are Molly, Arthur, Ginny, Percy, Fred and George, Bill, Fleur, Charlie and Kingsley.

Severus sat on the other table with Albus and Minerva.

The ceremony began.

The minister went on and on with his incredibly boring speech.

First came Order of Merlin, third class.

Remus was the first to get one.

Few people and half an hour later second class began.

Severus, Minerva, Albus, Arthur, Molly, Bill and few others got the award.

"Order of Merlin, first class." The minister called.

The only ones to get this award were Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Tonks and Neville.

Harry was the last one to get on stage.

"Few words Mr.Potter?" The minister asked.

"I would love to." Harry said and got on the stand that belonged to the minister as soon as he stepped down.

"I'd like to thank first to Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger who treated me like a brother, thank you for not running away screaming after our first year.

Thank you for Molly and Arthur and of course Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George and Ginny, and Ron again, for taking me in like one of you and for letting you in your family when I didn't have any. I am glad you are the family I met at Kings Cross.

To Albus and Minerva who guided and mentored me when I needed you.

Minerva, I will use this stage to tell you that the story about the dragon in my first year was true, not an excuse.

I am thankful for having Remus as a teacher and as a friend, you are also what I have left from Sirius and from my parents.

I'd like to thank Sirius Black for being the most amazing godfather.

To my parents James and Lily Potter, who sacrificed themselves for me, I hope I'll make you proud.

To Frank and Alice Longbottom, to Alastor Moody, to Mundungus Fletcher and to everyone who took part, harmed or died during this too long war.

Lastly, I wouldn't like to thank the Ministry of Magic.

When I told you Voldemort was back you denied it.

You denied it until Sirius died, his death is on you.

Tom Marvolo Riddle also known as Voldemort, was only human who wanted to be more. More powerful, immortal, more than any of us.

So he went and built an army.

We all lost something in this war. Voldemort lost his mind.

And his nose."

The crowd laughed.

"Tom Riddle was nothing more than human.

The war is over and I played my part so all I have to say is: mischief managed."

As he sat to the table Fred George and Remus gave him knowing grins.

The food appeared.

An hour and a half later everyone was on the dance floor and Harry said his goodbyes to his friends and left.

Outside he saw Severus standing alone.

Harry walked over to him and cast a silencing charm on both of them.

"Severus?"

"Yes?"

"I know you don't want to see me and I know you know you are Sally and I will not explain it tonight, or ever if you don't want to hear me."

"So?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I lied that day. It took a lot of practice and it felt terrible.

I am only telling you, I know you hate me. So I will give you the note I held in my pocket on the night of the battle. I wrote it on any case.

I hate to know you hate me but I am glad I succeeded."

He gave the note to Severus.

"Good night Severus."

Harry said and walked away.

ooOooOooO.POV-Severus.ooOooOooO

Severus sat on his bed, wearing only trousers, it was too hot for a shirt.

He held Harry's note in his hand, he had to keep himself from reading it earlier.

He unfolded the note and read it.

Dear Ron and Hermione.

Why would Harry give him a note meant to his friends?

Today is thE day of the battLe and for now, i am aLive.

So i wrotE this note to tell you that i loVed you.

if you arE Reading this i am dead.

Harry thought he would die?

don't yoU worry i am peaceful now.

He remembered the night Harry yelled at him, the night of the battle, how painfully honest was his voice.

i hope you are all Safe now.

ron I hope you wilL like sirius' mOtorbike.

he passed it to me in his will after he fell through the Veil.

hermionE, i left you the place in goDric's Hollow.

Only Potter could mess up capitals like that.

He snorted to himself.

all I wish you to do now is to carry on.

i aM happy now.

 

Love, Harry.

The picture lifeless Harry, lying still on the ground brought tears to his eyes.

Harry thought he will die.

That he will be happy if he did.

He was only 16!

He shouldn't be able to feel this way.

He also shouldn't sleep with his teacher, not that that stopped any of them.

Why Harry gave it to him?

To make it more painful?

He fell asleep, brooding.

He woke up the next morning and read the note once more.

Something was wrong with this note.

Why would Harry give it to him?

And what the hell was Wrong with the capitals?

THE CAPITALS!

Severus ran to his study, note still in his hand.

He sat on the wooden chair and grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill.

At the beginning ant at the end the Capitals were fine so he only had to pay attention to the note itself.

TELLSEVERUSILOVEDHIM.

Tell Severus I loved him.

Harry loved him!

Harry loved him?

Why loved and not love?

Is it gone already?

Severus read the note one again.

Of course!

Harry thought he will die!

Dead people do not love, they loved.

Clever boy. Foolish clever boy!

His foolish clever boy!

Was Harry still his?

 


	5. When Harry Got Sally Back

ooOooOooO.POV-Harry.ooOooOooO

Hermione apparated them outside of the Dursley's house.

It has been a week since he left, five days since his birthday.

He knocked on the door.

"Hello Aunt Petunia."

She glared at him.

"I'll get to the point, I know what Uncle Vernon said but you are written as charged for me so I only need you to sign this form so I will be able to move out."

"I will not get into trouble only because you want to be homeless." She spat.

"I will not be homeless, I have a house, I only need your sign."

"You have your own house?"

"Yes, will you sign?"

She took the note and the pen and signed, pushing them back into his arms and slammed the door in his face.

Harry smiled at Hermione.

They apparated away.

That night Harry got an owl.

He opened the note, to see the handwriting he knew so well.

Care to meet me?

Harry longed to see Severus. To hear him. To hear the deep voice that played like music to his ears.

So he decided to wait three days and wrote back.

Grimmauld, tea, tonight.

He sat on the armchair next to the cold fireplace when he heard the knock.

He walked to the door and opened it allowing Severus in, walking him to the living room and sitting on the couch, knowing Severus like the armchair better.

"Tea?" Harry asked.

"No thank you."

"You got my message?"

"You really meant that? The message?"

"If I did?"

"If you did and you truly want me I will get up and kiss you."

"And if I didn't?"

"I will finish this conversation politely, get out, and you will never have to talk to me outside of Hogwarts."

Harry became sick at the thought.

"Is this a good time to tell you I did?"

"You love me?" Severus asked him surprised.

"Of course I love you!"

"Why then?"

"What about my kiss?"

Severus got up and kissed Harry briefly on the lips and got back to his seat.

"That's it?" Harry asked.

"I'll make up for it later."

Harry smiled.

"Now tell me why."

The smile disappeared.

"My plan was to make you hate me."

"Why?"

"I thought I will die. I knew that I will die loving you, I had to make you hate me so it won't hurt. I know how it feels to lose someone you love and I know you do too and I don't want you to be through it again. So I came with a lie to make you hate me, I practised it for a whole month. I had to make sure that you will be fine, that you won't do anything stupid for me or even miss me when I am gone."

"You foolish boy, I love you no matter what, not matter what you did, I will love you anyway."

He got up and sat on Severus' lap sideways, kissing the man passionately.

When the kiss broke Harry spoke first.

"I missed you so much." He said and got up grabbing Severus' wrist.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking you to my bedroom."

Severus got up.

"Sound good to me." He said.

Harry showed the way to his bedroom.

Soon as they walked in he threw Severus on his bed and climbed on top of him, kissing Severus wildly.

He spelt off their clothes and moaned into his lover's mouth.

He spread his love's legs widely.

Very quickly his luנed finger was up inside Severus' arse playing with his prostate and making precome leak from his lover's cock.

Two other fingers joined the first making Severus to moan.

Harry lubed his cock with his other hand and pulled out his fingers, playing with the head of his cock around Severus' arsehole.

"Harry! Please!" Severus moaned.

Harry smiled but only slid the head of his cock inside of Severus, and sliding out moment after, Severus squirmed with need.

He did it two more times until one of Severus' legs hit his arse.

That's when he pushed all the way in making his lover's back to arch a little.

"I can feel what you said about tight."

"You do not get a lot of sex as an ugly potions professor."

"You are beautiful." Harry said and pulled, only to push in harder a second later.

"So beautiful." He muttered. "And all mine."

"Harry!" Severus panted.

Harry leant forward, placing one arm on each side of Severus, thrusting faster into him and taking a nipple in his mouth.

He swirled his tongue around the nipple and bit it slightly.

When he sucked the nipple he felt Severus' arse clenching around his cock.

Severus arched his back and came between them, covering both of them with warm cum.

Harry took a finger and dipped in the cum bringing it to his mouth and sucking it gently.

Severus moaned at the sight.

Harry's thrusts became harder until he came inside of Severus.

Harry pulled out and collapsed on his lover's chest enjoying to feel the sticky and sweaty mess that they are.

"Sev?"

"Yes?"

"I love everything about you."

"What have I ever done to win you?" Severus smiled.

Harry panted.

"What is it?"

"Your voice, I think you can make me come only by talking."

"We will have to test that."

"Not today, now I am making one of my dreams come true."

"What dream?"

"To spend the night sleeping in your arms."

Severus wrapped his arms around Harry. Harry felt safe like that.

"I love your dream, I have few of my own."

"Tell me one of your dreams."

"I have dreamt of a place for you and me, no one knows who we are there. No one will judge us, no one will bother us."

"I love the sound of it, will you take me there?"

"Of course I will Harry, after this year."

"Can I do early NEWT's?"

"You can try but this is hard."

"I killed Voldemort, how hard could it be?"

"I don't know, I just want to lock you in my house forever, to keep you safe, to keep you mine."

"I am yours Severus, only yours."

"For how long?" Sev asked bitterly, still hugging him.

"What do you mean?"

"How long until you will find someone younger and beautiful like yourself? How long until you will find that I have nothing to offer? How long until you'll leave me?"

"I won't leave you Sev."

"Harry, be real."

"I am real."

"So how can you not see it?"

"See what?"

"Yourself Harry. A stunningly beautiful brave and loving 17 years old lying on top of me, 37 years old, former Death Eater, ugly, cynical, miserable man. I am a murderer, Harry! For Merlin's sake, I ruined your life before I even knew you! You said it yourself!"

Harry rearranged his hand one on top of another on Severus' chest, resting his chin on them, looking into Severus' eyes.

"They say love blinds you. And you say all of these things, pointing what you have done wrong but all I can see is a strong, beautiful, intelligent, brave man who did some wrong choices."

"The choices that got your parents killed!"

"Are you happy with me?"

"Of course I am!"

"So why are you so desperate to not be happy?"

"Because I am trying to give you your happiness. All I want is for you to be happy."

"I am happy with you, and if it weren't for you I would never feel anything again."

"But you do and you are seventeen! Seventeen and you never travelled, you never messed around, you never slept with anyone but me. You don't know what you are losing for nothing!"

"You are not nothing, you are all I have!"

"So go and make something else to have! If you still want me in few more years I know I'll be more than willing to be with you. I only loved three people in my life Harry, your mother as my friend, Regulus Black, my first boyfriend and you. They are dead and you are the only one I have left, only three people in 37 years, I seriously doubt that I will ever love again. Go on and live Harry, if you still want me and I will be alive I will give myself to you."

"We can travel together Severus, we can see the world together, I want you in all of my good memories." Harry said, surprisingly calm all along.

"I would love to but do you know that in the muggle world what we just did could get me arrested? You are 17, you are not even old enough to drink! I am giving you a chance to leave so do the right thing!"

"Severus, you are my right thing why don't you get it? I don't care about the muggle world. I'll be with you forever if you want me to."

"The exact same thing I thought about Regulus, it will pass."

"Well, I am sorry to tell you but Regulus is dead! You might still be with him if he wasn't. But I am alive!

I am alive and in love!

And I won't be going anytime for as long you are with me!

And I am surely not letting you go so do not even think about dying!" Harry shouted raising his head from Severus' chest to look him in the eye.

"Harry."

"Anywhere!" He screamed desperately.

"Anywhere Severus!" Harry lowered his voice. "Remember what you promised? You promised we will run away that we will go anywhere. You promised Sev." Harry whispered and rested his head back on Severus' chest sobbing quietly.

Severus' hands held him tighter.

"You can't leave me. Please don't leave me Sev." He muttered, his tears falling on the other man's chest.

Severus cast a cleaning spell.

"Go to sleep Harry, I will still be here when you will wake up."

"I promise." Severus added.

Harry fell asleep and woke as he fell, in Severus' arms.

ooOooOooO.POV-Severus.ooOooOooO

After they woke the next morning they went downstairs.

Harry was naked and he wore black boxers, getting aroused by watching Harry's bare and beautiful arse as he walked.

They sat by the kitchen island.

"Do you want some bacon or something else to eat?" Harry asked.

"How can you even think of food this early?"

"I am not hungry I asked if you are."

"Well, how about some tea? I can get used to it easily, you know."

"Get used to what?"

"Naked you, making us tea." Severus said making Harry chuckle as he placed the kettle on the fire.

Severus walked behind Harry and spread Harry's arse cheeks and started rubbing against him.

Harry moaned with surprise and joy.

Severus rubbed faster through his boxers kissing Harry's neck and grabbing his half hard cock.

He stroked Harry's prick giving special attention to the head, the friction made him moan.

A few minutes later Harry came in his hand, screaming in harmony with the kettle.

Severus came in his pants, breathing heavily on Harry's neck.

"You are amazing, do you know that?"

"Still fun to hear it sometimes."

ooOooOooO.POV-Severus.ooOooOooO

He left Harry's place, due to return that evening.

He entered to his house at Spinner's End and summoned his suitcase and filled it with clothes, potions and few other stuff like a toothbrush and a comb. He got back to Grimmauld Place, trunk shrunken in this pocket.

Harry waited for him outside and they took a cab to the Heathrow airport.

Severus bought the tickets and they waited.

"All of the passengers of flight 219 to Amsterdam please arrive at terminal A."

So they got aboard.

Harry sat next to him, smiling at him.

He gave Harry his hand and a small kiss. The plane took off.

"Hey Sev, are you awake?"

"Yes."

"I thought, well, I am bored."

"And how exactly can I help?"

"Can I braid your hair?"

"No."

"Sev."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Pretty please."

"I am not letting you braid my hair."

Harry pouted angrily.

"Fine you can braid my hair!"

Harry smiled.

"Not here, at the hotel."

"Fine, but I get to take a photo."

"No way."

"One photo."

"None."

"One and that's it."

"Two and I will make it up to you later."

"Don't push it."

"You know you want to." Harry grinned.

"One and you will make it up."

"Ok." Harry smiled. "Why did you chose an aeroplane?"

"Our relationship is ours, other means will draw attention, I don't want the press on my back."

"Smart. How do you know about aeroplanes?"

"I flew once, I don't know the mechanics just what a plane does."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Don't panic ok? I just want to know because I am curious."

"Go on."

"Do you want to have children? Anytime?"

"Yes, I think, but I never put too much thought to this because I never thought I will have a chance."

"Is there a way a male can get pregnant?"

"A potion, do you want us to have a baby?"

"Someday, do you want to have a baby with me?"

"I think so, as long as they won't have my nose."

Harry laughed.

"You are perfect Sev, even your nose."

Severus smiled.

"Sev?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think that if Voldemort had kids they would get his no-nose?"

Severus laughed.

"It would be even worse than my nose, but I don't think he could have children."

"For the greater good." Harry said and smiled.

They sat quietly for the next 40 minutes until they landed, they took a cab from the airport to their hotel.

Severus opened the door to the hotel room, the room was beautiful. The bed was huge and covered with white sheets, the tub could contain the both of them easily, a collection of colourful soaps waited for them under the mirror. The closet was hidden in a nook, the living room had a small dark blue sofa, small glass table and a black square on a small cabin, the floor was made out of dark wood and the big windows showed the famous nightlife of the town in action, lights going on and off, cars passing, but the room was high and quiet, it was beautiful.

Severus arranged their clothes and walked over to Harry who watched him.

"What is the first thing you want to do?"

"Braid your hair."

"Fine." He said and sat on the end of the bed, Harry removed his shoes and sat behind him and started doing his hair.

30 minutes later his head was full of braids, neon coloured rubber band on the end of each one.

Harry got up and brought the camera and took a photo of Severus, back slightly bent down, legs spread a bit and both of his hands between his knees, scowling at Harry. The photo came out right away.

"It is mine and you are not allowed to touch it." Harry said grinning.

"You will have to make up for this more than once I afraid." Severus said and spelt the braids open with the wave of his hand.

"I'd love to." Harry said, putting the camera away. He climbed on top of Severus making him lie back.

Harry kissed him, a long, wet and wild kiss.

After that Harry made it up to him, all night long.

The next morning they were both thankful for silencing charms and for Severus' strong muscle pain salve.

ooOooOooO.POV-Harry.ooOooOooO

Four days later they came back, kissing goodbye and leaving each for his own place.

Harry opened the door to Grimmauld Place only to find extremely worried Hermione and very bored Ron in the living room.

"Hey, guys."

Both of them turned around.

"Hey mate." And "Where the hell have you been?" Sounded at the same time.

"Let me put my luggage in my room and I'll explain everything."

As he came back and sat with them Hermione gave him a crossed look.

"Harry James Potter! Where the hell have you been?"

"Amsterdam."

"Amsterdam? For how long?"

"Four days."

"Four days on your own in Amsterdam?"

"I wasn't alone, I was with my girlfriend."

How weird to think about Severus as a girlfriend.

"Are you back together?"

He nodded.

"Well done mate!" Said Ron Hermione pinched him.

"Why haven't you told us?"

"It was spontaneous, we got back together and the next day we were on a plane to Amsterdam."

"At least he didn't elope." Ron pointed out to Hermione.

He wished they could elope.

"You didn't elope, right mate?"

"No, I wish."

"So tell us about the girl you want to marry." Hermione said.

"Ummm... She is tall, taller than me, dark hair and eyes, very smart and a bit mean sometimes but she is an amazing person, she really does care for me."

"At first I thought you are dating a female version of Snape but you said a bit mean and amazing and I couldn't see it anymore." Ron said making Hermione pinch him again.

"That is not a nice thing to say Ronald!"

"Sorry mate."

Harry smiled at him. "It is okay but don't do it again."

"I am glad that you are happy Harry." Said Hermione.

"I am glad for both of you."

"Have you told her already? That you are a wizard, you know."

Harry smiled.

"She is very clever." He said simply.

"Was she shocked?"

"Just said she knew there is something magical about me."

"I think I can see why you want to elope." Ron said.

Hermione stared at him. "What?" Ron asked.

"Nothing." She replied, then smiled at Harry.

"I want to play a game but it can get weird, really weird, willing to try?"

"Go on." Ron said.

"I thought about it a few days ago, only for fun. Be open okay?"

They nodded.

"I will say a name of a person we all know, I will tell you that I am dating them and you will react as if it was real ok?"

They nodded again.

"I am dating Dumbledore."

"This feels so weird." Hermione said. "Yuckkkkk... He is like a thousand years old Harry!" Ron said.

"Fine, moving on. I am dating umm... Ginny."

"Harry I am so happy for you, you are perfect together." Hermione said. "If you hurt her I will cut off your arm." Ron said.

"Poor Dean. I am dating Goyle."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Ron said. "Congrats I guess." Hermione said.

"Glad I am not dating him. But I do date Snape."

"Disgusting, does greasy big-nose even have feelings?" Ron said. "Weird to hear, good luck Harry, you will need it."

"Thanks, if I was dating him I might even be offended. Luck that I am dating Malfoy."

"I didn't know ferrets date." Ron said. "It is quite hot to think of two of you, you look good together." Hermione said and blushed.

"I will pretend I didn't hear you, Hermione. I am dating McGonagall."

"At least she is nice." Ron said. "She is a wonderful woman, kind and intelligent, bit old, don't tell her I said it ok?" She blushed harder.

Harry decided to end the game, he got his answers.

"I date Fred and George."

"Enough for today mate, Dumbledore, Ginny, Snape, Goyle and ferret but Fred and George? Nope, I am done." Ron said.

Harry and Hermione laughed.

Harry pretended to be wondering.

"Do you ever wonder why Snape is so mean?"

"He is old, greasy ugly and evil, probably have no one and he didn't get laid in years, or ever." Ron said.

Harry heard him and thought: He is young with velvety hair, beautiful and caring. He has me and he got laid this morning and he was amazing. Severus Snape is amazing.

"Let's not talk about Snape's sex life." He said, because they are my sex life too and I might get horny, he completed in his head.

"Right, poor mate, probably had sex last night and we are ruining it with Snape's non-existing sex life." Ron said, partly right, he did have sex last night, with Snape.

"That's about it." Harry said smiling.

"Sorry Harry."

"Will you two stay for the night?"

"Sure mate."

"Just to be clear, no shagging here." Ron and Hermione blushed.

"If I can't shag here, you can't shag here."

"Why can't you mate? Is it the fidelius?"

"No muggle can come to here, am I right Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I think but I just didn't want her to freak out when a house pops out of the blue."

"Told you so." Ron said to Hermione.

"Tea?"

"Yes, thank you, Harry."

Harry went to the kitchen, as he got back with the tray he found Ron and Hermione making out on the couch.

"Mate, you know I love you but keep your hands away from my sister's breasts in front of me." Harry smiled.

They blushed and broke to the different ends of the couch, Harry sat on the armchair.

"Sister?" Hermione asked.

"Of course 'Mione." He smiled at her, she smiled back.


	6. Decisions Are Made

ooOooOooO.POV-Severus.ooOooOooO

Today is September first.

Severus is sitting at the high table watching the students sitting at their tables as Minerva led the first years forward to start the sorting.

This is the first time he saw Harry since their arrival back to England, but he knew he won't be able to see him tonight, he has a group of first years to terrify.

He glared at the first years as usual.

He still remembered the glare he gave to Harry when he saw a miniature of James Potter sitting at the Gryffindor table.

Now he knew Harry and James are nothing alike, they both never followed the rules but he knew Harry will never hurt anyone like James hurt him.

Harry couldn't even hurt a house elf.

Severus had to hold back his smile, so he continued glaring.

He truly loves Harry.

Their relationship is so wrong but right, disturbing for some people but beautiful to them.

The moments they shared at each others arms are irreplaceable.

Severus knew the boy is his now but yet, he wanted to declare Harry as his own, to kiss him in front of the entire hall.

He wanted to propose.

He will propose, he decided that minute.

They will forget this life, the fear and the tears.

And if Harry says no?

Severus felt like throwing up.

He could feel the blood rushing from his face, making him look pale as the image of himself on one knee, ring in his hand, watching Harry walking away, looking so real, appeared in his mind.

The sorting was over, he waited 20 minutes, held himself for 20 minutes and walked out of the hall to his chambers.

First years will be in the common room in 40 minutes.

He walked right into the bathroom and threw up, lucky to get to the toilet before. He took a shower and dressed. In the remaining ten minutes he brushed his teeth and walked to Slytherin common room.

The first years walked in a minute later, and he gave them the lecture about the rules and the punishments they will get if they dare to break them.

"Questions?" He asked.

Two brave hands rose.

"Ms Green?"

"Will you teach us potions?" She asked.

"Yes. Mr Joles?"

"Have you ever invented a spell or a potion?"

"I did."

"Wich one?"

"Irrelevant, other questions?"

No one dared.

"Free to go." He said and walked back to his chambers. He won't tell any student on Sectumsempra definitely not to first years, and he was one to learn from his mistakes, so not a word to anyone about Levicorpus, no one will be bullied with his spells, not again.

He walked into his bedroom and changed his clothes. When he slid into bed he felt a warm presence.

"Let me see you." He said. Harry took off his invisibility cloak.

"What are you doing here?"

"You looked bad so I came to check on you."

"What about your friends?"

"I told them I was going to a night walk, they told me to not get caught by you, guess I failed." Harry smiled.

They were lying on their sides, face to face.

"Are you okay Sev?"

"Felt a bit sick, fine now."

"Do you have a headache? Did you threw up?"

"I do no have a headache."

"You threw up?" Harry looked at him worried.

He could not lie to those green eyes.

Not twenty years ago and not now.

"Yes. I am fine now."

Harry rested a gentle hand on his face.

"Are you sure you are fine?"

"Yes."

"I only let you go because I trust you and I believe in you, you are a clever man."

"Thank you." He gave Harry a small smile.

"Turn around."

Severus turned around, Harry spooned him from behind and a few minutes later he fell asleep.

Harry wasn't there when he woke up but he couldn't hold himself from smiling.

After the classes of that day, wich counted as a success with only one melted cauldron he went back to his chambers tired and found Harry on the couch with a glass of firewhiskey.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"No. Why?"

"Firewhiskey." He replied simply.

"Well, I thought about seducing you but you look exhausted so we can cuddle until you will fall asleep." Harry smiled at him.

"I'd love that." He said and walked to the bedroom.

Harry followed and watched as he changed his clothes."

"What?" He asked when he noticed Harry is staring at his naked torso.

"You are beautiful." Harry said as they slipped under the blanket.

Harry spooned him and planted small gentle kisses on his neck.

"I love you." It was never easier for him to say.

"I love you too." Harry whispered.

His eyelids became heavy.

"I wish we could elope." He muttered quietly, half asleep, hoping Harry won't hear him. He doesn't want to scare him.

"I know." Harry said softly.

His eyes shut open.

"What?" He asked, heart beating fast, Harry felt it, he knew he did.

"Have I done something wrong?"

Severus turned around and looked at Harry.

"You want to elope?"

"Yes."

"With me?"

Harry smiled at him. "No with my other boyfriend. Of course I want to marry the love of my life, if that is what you are asking."

A tear of happiness excitement and relief slid down his face as he yanked Harry into a deep, long and passionate kiss.

"Sev are you crying?"

"Maybe." He smiled.

"Why?" Harry asked and stroked his back.

"Because I love you." His smile got wider.

"Why cry then?"

"Tears of joy."

"First time for everything." Harry smiled.

They both have been through so much pain, the only tears they ever saw or experienced.

"Are we engaged now?" Harry asked.

"Not until I will put the ring on your finger."

"Okay." Harry said. "Now sleep love, you have a long day tomorrow."

"And you don't?"

"No." Harrys smiled mischievously. "I am going to Hogsmeade to buy a gift to my future fiancé. And there is nothing you can do about it."

"Really?" He asked, smiling slyly at Harry.

"No one can stop me, don't you know that? Not my beautiful amazing Severus and not my mean Professor Snape." Harry smiled.

"Am I that mean?"

"You are."

"Good, now go back to your dorms Mr.Potter."

"Fine, love you Sev. Goodnight." Harry got up.

"Goodnight Harry." He smiled and rolled over, listening to his soon to be fiancé leaving his room.

Fiancé, and then husband. Harry Potter Snape. Sound good. He smiled.

Fiancé.

ooOooOooO.POV-Harry.ooOooOooO

Harry woke up and dressed up, brushed his teeth and grabbed his map and cloak and snuck to Hogsmeade.

He went to the public floo station and flooed to Diagon Alley and walked to the first potion store he saw. He bought ingredients, needed and not, to cover his true intention.

He sat at the Three Broomsticks until the sunset. The dinner is in two hours, he separated the ingredients, putting the cover up ones aside and waited in the living room for Severus to return.

Severus walked in the room.

"Hello." Severus said.

"Hello Sev." Harry replied.

"Bag?"

"Potion I want you to make."

"When?"

"After my NEWT's."

"What is it?"

"Come and see." Harry smiled.

Severus sat next to him and went through the ingredients.

Minute of silence.

"Harry, do you know what are those ingredients are for?"

"Yes."

"Do you want this?"

"Yes."

"So let me get this right, you want me to brew you a male pregnancy potion?"

"Yup."

"Do you really want to?"

"Of course I do Sev."

Severus kissed him, putting the bag aside.

He sent a hand to Severus' trousers, grabbing his cock through the layers of clothing.

"Come meet me at your study in two minutes." Harry said. "And do those annoying buttons before. I hate those buttons."

"You love these buttons, you think they make me look mysterious and you love it."

"Do you always have to be right?"

"Yes."

"Fine, so strip your mysterious robes so I can suck your mysterious nipples, or not, it is a mystery." Harry said and left.

When he got into the study he moved the parchments to the corner of the room along with the books and placed the ink and the quill on a far shelf. He stripped quickly and prepared himself with a spell.

He sat on the desk in a half lying position, legs spread widely and waited for no longer than ten seconds until the door opened.

Severus got in and vanished his own clothes with a wave of his wand, kneeling next to the table and giving a small kiss to Harry's thigh, but not lingering before taking Harry's balls to his mouth, sucking it and making Harry squirm.

Severus took him into his mouth, sucking the tip of his cock, taking Harry's precome into his mouth.

Harry's prick got some attention before he felt a tickle on a lower point. Severus licked his arsehole, sliding his tongue gently inside of him.

"Severus!" He exhaled sharply.

"You are so tasty." Severus said, passing his tongue on Harry's entrance.

Severus stood and pushed himself into Harry quickly. Harry wrapped his legs around his arse, pushing him harder inside.

Severus grabbed his torso, making Harry hug him tightly before he lifted him from the desk, one hand moving to support Harry's arse as he thrust into him. Severus walked into the living room, pressing him momentarily against the wall to thrust into him hard, hitting his prostate few times and pulled him away from the wall walking to the bedroom.

Severus sat on the bed for a moment but he never stopped there, Severus slowly slid them to the floor. Harry laid on the floor, spreading his legs once again allowing Sev to kiss him as he started thrusting deeper into him.

"Sev!" Harry came with a moan, cum shooting out of him, covering his lower stomach, even hitting his chest.

After he came he pulled away from Severus, he set Severus on the bed quickly and spread his lover's legs, taking the thick cock into his mouth, slowly taking the whole of it into his mouth. When Severus' prick was deep down his throat he started humming slightly making Severus moan.

His head slid up and down, the thick cock appearing and disappearing between his lips.

Severus came in his mouth, shooting warm semen down his throat, filling his mouth so quickly that few drops leaked from the corner of his mouth to his chin.

He stood and kissed Severus, a hot and long kiss, passing the taste of the semen to his lover's mouth.

They fell back to bed, kissing longly.

"I don't know how other people have sex but we do it better."

"Why do you think so?" Severus smirked, trying to catch his breath.

"Maybe because I am having it with the love of my life, it might help."

"Maybe that's it." Severus' smirk grew bigger.

"Bastard."

"But you love me."

"Not my fault."

"You don't want to love me?"

"Of course I want to, you are my prince. At first I hated the idea of loving you, I regret nothing." Harry said, not moving from his place between his lover's legs.

"Same here, prince?"

"My beautiful, loving and clever half-blood prince."

"How did you even found out about that name?"

"Your old potions book, waited here and got bored, I saw an old sixth-year book and I opened it, had to look, you are a genius."

"Nosey little brat."

"But you love me."

"I do."

"I like the sound of it, the half blood prince and the boy who lived. My half-blood prince."

"Whatever."

"Whatever is your final answer?"

"Yes why?"

Harry straddled Severus, tickling his neck. Severus laughed loudly.

"Stop!" He called breathlessly, Harry continued.

Severus laughed harder.

A knock came from the main door.

Severus cast a wandless and wordless cleaning spell, hiding with another spell the scent of sex that filled the room. Harry took the cloak from the couch and hid sitting at the corner of the bedroom, the closest to the door, covered.

Severus was already dressed in pants, trousers and a green night robe to cover his torso and opened the door."

"Severus my boy, I need to talk to you." He heard the headmaster saying as Sev opened the door.

ooOooOooO.POV-Severus.ooOooOooO

"What do you need Albus?"

"Let's talk inside."

He allowed Albus into his living room. Albus sat and started right away.

"Sit my boy, I have a few announcements and a request."

"Go on."

"The infirmary needs few potions, I need you to cover for Remus on the full moon this Friday."

"And what is your request?"

"My dear boy, you look better this year than you looked in the past 20, but I wanted to ask you for a favour."

"Yes?" Severus said, raising an eyebrow.

"I thought you might be willing to escort Harry to Godric's Hollow."

"Why not Lupin?"

"He would say yes right away, I want you to get a chance to maybe get something of Lily's, if Harry allows."

"Thank you for thinking of me Albus. When will we go?"

"You react better than I thought, something happened?"

"I met him at Amsterdam this summer with his girlfriend, we sat for a drink."

"Harry invited you to drink with him and his girlfriend?"

"I went for an ingredient, took a night tour, met them outside of a club, he was a bit tipsy, we drank coffee and talked, they look good together."

Albus smiled at him widely

"Is she a witch? Do you know her name?" The famous twinkle appeared in his eyes.

"Muggle, her name is Sally, smart girl, when do we go?"

"Sally, lovely name, tomorrow morning."

"Morning?"

"Horace will cover for your classes."

"I do not trust Slughorn with my students, we will go when I am done."

"You'll be back late, what if he falls asleep before you arrive back?"

"I can deal with late, I will levitate him to your guest rooms."

"He might want to bring Remus, and Severus, give him space, he will cry, do not be mean, it will be hard, they froze the house."

"Froze? What do you mean?"

"It will look like it did on October 31, 1981."

"That will be all Albus?"

"Yes, goodnight my boy."

"Goodnight." Severus said as Albus walked away.

He walked to his bedroom to where Harry was.

He pulled the cloak to find Harry, still naked, lying on his side in a fetal position, sobbing quietly.

He laid behind Harry in the same position, cuddling him.

"Don't worry love, you are safe now."

"Why me? Why always me Sev?" He sobbed. "Have I done something wrong? I was a year old Severus, what have I done? When I think something good is about to happen it only gets worse. When I moved out of the Dursleys I found Voldemort, When I found Sirius he died. I found you Severus, what will happen to us? I don't want to lose you. Save me Severus." Harry cried harder.

The last thing Harry said broke his heart.

Harry asked him to save him.

Harry never ask for help.

Severus held Harry tighter.

"Voldemort and Bellatrix are dead, I am here with you and you won't lose me, do you understand? Never."

"Help me Severus." Harry whispered.

Severus summoned a blanket, covering both of them.

"Can I stay here?"

"Stay here, you are free from your classes tomorrow, I will leave you a note with the cover story."

"Thank you, Sev."

"Let's get you to bed." He said and lifted Harry, resting him carefully on the bed and covering him with another blanket.

"Are you cold?"

"I am fine, come sleep next to me."

Severus slipped under the covers and spooned Harry.

ooOooOooO.POV-Harry.ooOooOooO

Harry woke up alone, dressed with a pair of Severus' grey pyjama trousers with no pants.

He walked to the living room and saw a note.

Harry.

I told Albus I found you wandering last night, took points and told you about our visit today and you ran away.

I told him I found you when I heard a breaking glass and walked to one of the rooms.

Apparently, you shattered a mirror with your bare hands.

I was about to punish you when I saw you are bleeding.

I brought you here and healed your cuts, removed your scars and gave you skelegrow for your broken fingers, you hit the wall so hard and caused multiple fractures. And took points again.

You slept in my bed to avoid further injuries, skelegrow can make people move a lot in their sleep.

Hogwarts now have one mirror less and Gryffindor lost 15 points.

You got yourself a detention with me tomorrow.

If any of your friends ask, I probably sterilised my bed.

See you later.

Severus.

Harry smiled and burned the note.

Severus broke a mirror for him.

He dressed up quickly and got back to his room. It was afternoon already.

Ron waited there.

"Where have you been mate?"

"Dungeons."

"You slept there?"

"Yes."

"Where?"

"Snape."

"Bloody hell! What you have done there?"

"We had sex. What do you think? I got myself troubles without remembering what have I done.

I had troubles falling asleep, so I went on a walk, he caught me. He was friends with my mum so Dumbledore arranged him to escort me to Godric's Hollow today. He told me and I ran away. When he found me again I was smashing a mirror, apparently, I was bleeding all over my hands. He took me to his quarters and heald me with potions from his stock. I had multiple fractures. I lost 15 points and got a detention. I know all of this because he left a note."

"Are you okay mate? Where you slept."

"In his bed."

"With him? Ewww."

"Yes Ron, we had sex and he cuddled me all night, where is your logic? He slept on the couch."

"Oh, sorry mate. Want us to join to Godric's?"

"I can handle him, he is not that bad."

"What?"

"I met him with Sally in Amsterdam, I was tipsy and invited him for a coffee, he was... Civil."

"Snape saw your girlfriend before we did?"

Snape is my girlfriend.

"Yes."

"You see nothing wrong with it?"

"I do, but it happened, and he was rather nice for Snape lately."

"You think Snape is nice?"

"I don't know exactly, I don't know him but he is not so awful. He could have just sent me to the infirmary but instead, he took care of me gave me privacy, slept on the couch and wasted his time on me, I appreciate it."

"You are right mate, sorry."

"You and Hermione are my best friends, no one can replace you, surely not Snape."

Because Snape is my lover.

"Glad to hear."

Hermione walked in.

"Hey 'Mione, Ron will catch you up later, I am leaving soon to Godric's. I just want to tell you something before okay?"

Hermione sat next to Ron and Harry took a deep breath.

"There is no Sally. Never was. I am actually not into Sally's... Or girls, so basically, I am gay. I had someone for few months but I don't want to talk about it."

They both stared at him shocked.

"Goodbye, see you tomorrow." He said and left to the gates.

Severus waited for him there.

"Let's go." Harry said.

"Something wrong?"

"I just told Ron and Hermione I am gay, not about us."

"Let's leave." Severus said.

They apparated away.


	7. The Island

They arrived at Godric's Hollow, they stood in front of the house and stared at it.

"Are you ready?" Severus asked him.

"No."

"Do you want to do it?"

"I don't think I can." "You can do everything."

"I suppose you are right." He smiled at Severus. "Let's get in." His face turned serious.

Harry walked in first, holding his breath when he saw the inside of the house.

A pack of biscuits was open on the coffee table and crumbs all over the couch.

He could see his father sitting there, legs on the table, covering himself with crumbs.

The photos of him with his parents hung still. None of the people in the photos moved, probably because of the spell.

He walked to one of the photos on the wall, touching the face of the happy baby that once was him. Tears filled his eyes. He walked to the kitchen, two plates laid in the sink with two tea cups. He walked over and picked one of the cups that one of his parents laid there, over a decade ago. Earl Grey. He looked at the kitchen island, imagining his younger self, sitting next to it as his mum serve him dinner, smiling at him. The Dursleys never smiled at him.

A little sob escaped him and tears started falling on his face, leaving behind wet trails.

He left the kitchen and walked upstairs, walking to the bathroom first. On the shelf under the mirror laid a bottle of perfume, his mother's perfume, half full. He smelled it, it smelled like home, no other way to describe it. He walked over to the bath, examining the different soaps, memorising the scents and brands.

The next room he walked into was his parent's room. A bed stood in the middle of the room, one nightstand on each side.

On one of the nightstands stood a glass of water next to a picture of Harry, flying on his broom across the yard, still as the other pictures. He opened the closet, inhaling his parent's scent.

He walked to the last room. His room. He opened the door, the first thing he saw was his crib, made of dark wood. A black dog toy sat on the blanket among a wolf toy, rat toy and a stag. His heart clenched to the sight of the handmade marauders puppets. Tears falling faster.

There was a blood stain on the carpet, his mum probably hit her head falling. He closed the door behind him. The room was full of toys, infant Quidditch equipment and Gryffindor colours. His legs weakened and he fell to the carpet next to the stain, sobbing loudly, his head faced the baby dresser but he wasn't really looking.

Severus walked in. "Are you okay Harry?"

"No, now get out." He said weakly, Severus didn't move.

"I said get the hell out of my room!" He shouted and kept crying, Severus walked to him and sat on his knees, resting a hand on his shoulder. Harry pulled away.

"Don't touch me! Don't you dare to touch me!" Harry screamed.

"Harry..."

"Get out! Get out of here! I don't want to see you! OUT!" Harry yelled and kept sobbing. Severus stood up.

"It is all because of the man you worshipped! Look what idiots like you have done! Just look!."

Tears rolled on Severus' cheeks.

"This is my mother's blood. Why should it be next to me instead of her? Why is this the closest I will get to her? She should be here with me. I should be with my mother. I should be with my parents. I should have a family! I should call this place home! See this? Now get out!"

Severus left the room and Harry laid there sobbing for another two hours until he fell asleep.

He woke on a soft bed inside the castle. He looked around, the room had several windows, not the dungeons then. It was dark outside. Severus was asleep on an armchair at the corner.

Severus!

Harry remembered what he told him, tears filled his eyes again.

He walked to the armchair and touched his lover's hand. "Severus?"

Severus' eyes opened.

"Severus, I am so sorry." In reaction Severus grabbed his hand, pulled Harry to sit sideways on his lap and hugged him.

"You don't hate me?"

"Never."

"I never meant to be mean to you, I love you."

"I am just glad you are okay."

They sat like that for few minutes.

"I brought some framed photos, they began moving as we left."

"Thank you."

"You welcome, now go to sleep, we are not in my chambers, we are not allowed to be seen."

He got up, and kissed Severus briefly. "You are amazing."

"What is it with you and this word?"

"It is because of you, you are so gentle and loving and caring and everything no one I know, especially I, never thought you are. When I first saw that side of you I was amazed. Not at that moment of course, because, you know, I was dying and bleeding and all of that stuff at the Astronomy Tower. The day after I got it, I think that was the moment I started falling for you. You took care of me instead of throwing me into the infirmary. I was never more grateful about dying, hope I'll never be." Harry smiled at Severus and climbed to bed. "Goodnight my amazing future husband." He said grinning and buried himself in the blanket.

ooOooOooO.POV-Severus.ooOooOooO

Severus was surprised by what the boy said, amazed will fit more properly.

"My future husband." The words played in his head until he fell asleep again.

ooOooOooO.POV-Severus.ooOooOooO

Today was the day after Christmas vacation and Harry came to his office with another bag of cookies.

"Thank you, Harry, come see me at the small island on the far part of the lake, 30 minutes. I am going now, see you."

He gave Harry a small kiss and left to his chambers.

He took a bag, full of shrunken things. He used a broom instead of unsupported flying, not wanting to draw attention.

When he arrived he chose a point between the trees cast a warming charm, the snow melted, he placed the table and the chairs and unshrunk them. With no effort or wand, he placed two candles and the charm-protected food, making it to not get cold nor spill.

He sat and waited, five minutes Harry arrived, dismounting his broom.

"What is it Sev?"

"'The day it started' date." He smiled.

They sat and ate. "How was your vacation?"

"Christmas at the Burrow is so much fun. I hope next year you will come with me." Harry smiled.

"Someday I will."

"First we need to run away, you promised."

They ate quietly and when they finished Severus spoke.

"I got you a present this year."

"Me too, it is in my room." Harry said.

"Well, mine is here." Severus said and got up. Harry seemed to freeze as he knelt next to his chair. He pulled a box out of his jacket, opening it to reveal the ring, elegant and simple ring, two very thin stripes of silver and a line of smooth emerald between, dividing the ring horizontally.

"Harry James Potter, will you marry me?"

A tear slid Harry's face.

"Of course I will!"

Severus took Harry's left hand and slid the ring on Harry's ring finger.

They stood, gazing into each other's eyes lovingly, he lowered his head and kissed Harry, tongues playing, exploring like for the first time.

And so they stood, newly engaged, hugging and kissing for few minutes, only breaking for air.

He rested his forehead on Harry's, smiling.

"You are so beautiful." Harry whispered.

"Because you can only see me in the light of the moon and the candles."

"Maybe..." Harry smiled. "But I don't need to see you to know you are beautiful."

"Who are you and where is my brat?" Severus grinned.

"Nice to meet you, I am Harry Potter, your new personal brat, warning, I am in love with Severus Snape."

"Really? And may I ask who you are to Severus Snape?"

"His future husband and the father of his future children, at your service."

"You are an idiot."

"But you love me." Harry said and kissed the tip of his nose.

"Can't deny, I have another surprise."

"Curious." Harry said.

"Come with me." Severus said and dragged Harry by his wrist to the frozen shore.

There was a pile of blankets, at least 7, Severus sat, facing forward to the lake. Inviting Harry to sit next to him. Harry sat.

"I'd love to." Harry said.

"To what?"

"Come with you."

"You only have sex inside your head?"

"I am 17."

"And I just proposed to you, stop making it feel wrong."

Harry gave him a brief kiss on the lips. "And now?"

"Not yet." Severus smirked.

Harry kissed him deeper.

"Now?"

"Getting better but not quite there."

Harry straddled him, pushing him back to a lying position, and kissed him a deep, long kiss.

Harry moaned into his mouth and Severus summoned two other blankets, covering them.

"What is that for?"

Severus spelt their clothes off without a word, making them appear in a pile next to the blankets. They kissed again, Harry gasped as Severus used a lubrication spell on him. He pushed into Harry carefully, letting out a moan. Harry moved up and down with the rhythm of the kiss, Severus groped Harry's arse. They laid there, Harry hovering a bit above Severus, kissing passionately as Severus caressed Harry's body slowly.

Mouths moving along with Harry's waist and Severus' hands.

Tonight there was nothing urgent or desperate about their lovemaking, only love and desire.

They came together, each with a loud moan of his own. Harry kissed him and rested his head on Severus' chest.

Severus chuckled.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I only planned drinking champagne and looking at the sky."

"And instead I had the best sex of my life, you can't make me regret."

"I've waited for you my whole life without knowing."

"In five more months we will run away, we will have the rest of our life."

"Will we?"

"Us and our baby, if you'd like."

Severus' heart began beating faster, Harry heard it.

"You don't want one?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then what is it?"

"You know me."

"I won't suggest having a baby with a stranger. Now, what is wrong?"

"I meant you know how I am with kids, I am horrible, I terrify them."

"Maybe. Them. These will be your children Sev. Our children. I know you will love then, and they will love you."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"Where will we live? Potter mansion? Prince Manor?"

"I don't know, I never saw any of those places, I won't raise my child at Grimmauld, how about where you live now? Spinner's End."

"Ugly place by a polluted river, not a place for kids and too many bad memories for me."

"Why do you live there?"

"Manor is too much for me alone."

"You will have to tell me about your childhood one day."

"Not a pretty story, you don't want to hear it."

"Drop your guard Sev. You can tell me everything, mine wasn't a pretty story either, you had my mum, I wasn't allowed friends until and outside of Hogwarts."

"I'll show you someday, let's talk about something else."

"Let's not talk at all, this is one of my best days and I don't want to ruin it."

"One of the best days?"

"I had some before like the day I arrived at Hogwarts, and I will have more like the day we will get married."

"I love you."

"I know."

"My brat is back!" Severus exclaimed.

"Missed me?"

"Very much. If anyone will ask about dinner, you needed air, took a walk, saw me, I glared at you weirdly and you kept walking."

"You are good with these stories."

"Twenty years of practice."

They laid quietly for another ten minutes.

"I came to a conclusion!" Harry called.

"Yes?"

"Severus Snape, you are amazing."

"I know I am."

"Pretty git."

"That's me." He said, making Harry laugh, the sound brought a smile to his face.

"I think it is time for you to go, Harry, you are gone for more than three hours."

"I just got engaged! If they knew about it I would be allowed to spend the night with you, even move to your quarters."

"I wish you could, but they can't know yet. Remember to take off your ring."

"I don't want to, Sev. Can't we just run away now?"

"You know we can't Harry, after your NEWT's we can go and travel, start a family, whatever you like, just a few more months."

"Seems like forever."

"I know." Severus said and cast a cleaning spell. He spelt their clothes back on.

"Go now Harry. I will be back in five more minutes."

They stood and kissed a long goodbye kiss.

"Goodnight Sev."

"Goodnight Harry, see you tomorrow."

Harry wandlessly and wordlessly summoned his broom and flew away.

Severus packed the things back to his bag and flew back to the castle.

Walking to his chambers he remembered the time he thought he will never love again.

Now he was engaged.

He fell asleep with a smile upon his face.

ooOooOooO.POV-Harry.ooOooOooO

The day before his last test, Charms NEWT, arrived.

It was the beginning of May.

He snuck in the middle of the night to his fiancé's chambers.

Harry was wearing the first things he saw, buttoned white shirt and black pyjama trousers.

"Why are you awake?" Severus asked him as he walked into the living room.

"The test is afternoon and I can't hold it, please Sev."

"Are you even real?" Severus smiled.

"Very." Harry crossed his hands behind Severus' neck and kissed him.

"You sure you want this?"

"Of course I am."

"I love you." Severus said.

"I know."

"Do you?"

"Git."

"At your service." Severus smiled. "Don't you want to wait? We can do this tomorrow after your test."

"Please don't Sev."

"I want this as much as you do."

"I want this more than anything."

Severus handed him the phial, Harry drank it at once and rested the phial on the table.

"Are you ready?" He asked Severus.

Severus lifted him and walked to the bedroom.

"Take that as yes." Harry said smiling as Severus opened the buttons of his shirt with the wave of his hand, grabbing the top of his trousers and his pants, Severus pulled them and tossed them away, Harry didn't even notice that his shoes were gone. Only the open shirt left on.

Severus was only wearing trousers so as soon they vanished he was naked.

Harry was already prepared by a spell when Severus rested Harry's legs on his own shoulders, sliding into him carefully.

"You sure?" He asked before he will do anything.

"More than ever." Harry smiled.

Severus started moving quickly.

"Harder Sev, please!" Harry said making Severus thrust harder into him.

A few minutes later he came. Severus followed and came inside him, filling him with warm semen.

Severus laid next to him, Harry felt tears streaming down his face.

"Did I hurt you?" Severus asked worried.

"No."

"What is wrong then?"

"We are going to have a baby!" Harry whispered.

"Do you regret? It is still soon, we can undo it."

"Don't you dare!"

"Why are you crying then?"

"Because I am going to have a family of my own, Sev! We are having a baby!"

Severus kissed him.

"Thank you, Sev, so much."

"When will you tell your friends?"

"When I'll start showing." Harry said smiling beyond tears of joy.

 


	8. Ron, Hermione, Let's Have a Talk

ooOooOooO.POV-Severus.ooOooOooO

The week after Harry came to his chambers with a scroll and sat on the couch, grinning.

"What are you up to?" Severus asked.

"Come and find out." Severus sat next to Harry and Harry got up, the scroll disappeared from Harry's hand and reappeared on the coffee table, Harry kissed him.

"Open your robes." Harry said. Severus didn't need Harry to ask again.

Harry opened his legs and sat between them, he opened his trousers and Harry pulled them with his pants, Severus was naked and Harry took him in one motion deep into his wet and tight throat. Severus threw his head back.

It didn't take long until he filled Harry's throat with cum. Harry straddled him and kissed him, sharing the taste of his cum.

"What was that for?" He asked Harry, smirking.

"Us."

"And what do you mean by us?"

"This is our day and this is my way to celebrate."

"I still don't get you."

"Sev, your potion worked."

"Of course it did, which one?"

"Severus I am pregnant." Harry smiled at him. He looked at Harry for a few seconds, sinking in his fiancé's eyes and kissed him. They kissed for a long while, fully dressed Harry sitting on naked Severus.

"We are leaving here tonight, there's no need to tell anyone, yet." Severus smiled.

"They'd only hold us down. I can't believe we are finally doing it." Harry smiled back.

"I will go back to Hogwarts, you will live at Spinner's End until we will be able to go check manor and mansion okay?"

"When?"

"Midnight, Astronomy Tower, bring your broom."

"Broom?"

"I will take you there on your broom, do you get I will have to tell Albus?"

"Well, our not telling anyone plan just blew away, but it is okay."

"What about your friends?"

"I will tell them about everything but our baby, are you okay with it?"

"Yes." He said smiling.

"Do you want to look over my grades?"

"I wish I could but I can't even reach to my pants and they are two pillows away because I have a brat on my waist, get naked or get up."

Harry laughed and stood, the scroll was in his hand by the time Severus put his pants on.

Harry handed him the scroll, he opened it.

Astronomy: A

Charms: E

Defence Against the Dark Arts: O

Divination: P

Herbology: D

Potions: E

Transfiguration: E

"Very good Harry, in Herbology you have it or you don't."

"What about Divination?"

"It is one of the most unimportant things there is in the wizarding world and at Hogwarts."

"You like it very much I see, it is the same as I got in my OWL's we could run after our first kiss."

"You better go to lunch, you need to talk to your friends."

"You are right, see you tonight." Harry kissed him and left.

ooOooOooO.POV-Harry.ooOooOooO

He walked out of the dungeons under his invisibility cloak and removed it before he walked into the hall.

Severus wasn't there, he sat between Ron and Hermione.

"Ron, Hermione, big news, finished eating?"

"Yes." Hermione said.

Ron looked sad to leave his plate. The trio walked outside and sat on the grass by the lake where no one else can see them.

"What is it mate?" Ron asked.

Harry cast a silencing charm on the three of them.

"I am leaving Hogwarts."

"Why?" Hermione shot out with a surprised tone.

"I got my NEWT's results today."

"All of us did." Ron said.

"Look, guys, you won't like what you are about to hear."

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"I am seeing someone and I love him. I did what I needed here. I can go."

"Who is it mate?"

Harry took a deep breath. "Snape."

Hermione looked shocked, she looked frozen. Ron burst out laughing. When he realised Harry is quiet he stopped.

"You are not kidding?"

"No."

"What the hell mate?" Ron asked looking disgusted. Hermione was still frozen.

"You can leave if you don't like it."

"How long?" Hermione asked.

"Year and a half."

"Is he..."

"Sally? Yes. It took him longer to understand than you did."

Hermione crawled on four towards him and hugged him tightly.

"I am so glad for you." She said.

"Hermione, there is something else I want to show you."

"What is it?" She let go of him and sat on her knees.

Harry pulled out the finger out of his pocket and rested it on his finger, where it belongs.

"HE PROPOSED TO YOU?!" She screamed.

He grinned shyly at her.

"Let me see it!" She exclaimed and grabbed Harry's hand, raising it to her face. "So beautiful, when did he propose?"

"The night after Christmas vacation."

"Where?"

"Island on the far edge of the lake."

"It was probably freezing out there!"

"It was but it was beautiful and we had warming charms, it was the day we first kissed only a year later."

"It is so cute! Did you had sex with him already?"

Harry turned red.

"Ewww mate!" Ron was starting to show life signs again.

Someone appeared from behind the trees.

"Thank you, Mr Weasley." Severus said and walked over to Harry. "May I sit?" He asked.

"Of course Sev." Severus sat next to him on the grass.

"How did you got through Harry's wards?"

"Didn't need to. I gave Harry a sign that I am here and he let me in."

"You look good together professor." Hermione smiled at them.

"You can call me Severus."

"You never gave me a permission to call you Severus." He smiled at Severus.

"Right, you took it on your own." Severus smirked at him.

"You look good together, Severus." Hermione said.

"Thank you Ms.Granger."

"Call me Hermione."

"Okay Hermione, please stay out of our bedroom next time."

Both Harry and Hermione turned red.

"How did you even started dating?" Ron asked.

Severus and Harry exchanged a look.

Harry whispered something to Severus, Severus gave him a small kiss on the lips and stood, they all watched as Severus walked to a far tree and sat against it, levitating leaves wandlessly and wordlessly.

"He will sit there until I am done, he is out of the wards so you can speak freely."

Harry told them the story, Hermione cried and laughed, Ron just sat there shocked.

When Harry finished Hermione got up, walked to where Severus sat and hugged him.

Severus looked at Harry over her shoulder, eyes wide, clearly shocked. Harry smiled at him.

They walked back to where Harry and Ron sat, each of them sat on a side of Harry, Harry spelt them through the wards again.

"You are not so scary." Ron said.

"Ronald!" She said. "But I have to agree." She said smiling.

"Severus is amazing." Harry gave a knowing grin to his fiancé. "You will get to know him. Believe it or not, he can even be cute sometimes."

"Stop ruining my reputation!" Severus said.

"He is ticklish. It is cute." Harry smiled.

"Thank you Harry. Why won't you tell them which colour is my underwear?" Severus said with a sarcastic tone, making Ron and Hermione burst out laughing.

"Not so hard to guess. Black." He smiled at Severus, his friend blushed but kept laughing, he leant forward to Severus' ear whispering "Not that I have to guess."

"Brat." Severus said.

"But I am your brat."

"You are."

"Can I tickle you?"

"No!"

"Please."

"I'll hex you."

"You won't"

"Want to try?"

"You can't." Harry smiled.

"Why?" Severus asked, already knowing the answer. The true answer.

"Because I am the chosen one!"

"Very well chosen one."

"Very well indeed, Prince."

"I will kill you." Severus said behind clenched teeth.

"One day maybe." Harry smiled.

"You will be the death of me." Severus said making Ron and Hermione laugh again.

"I am going back, see you at midnight." Severus said and walked away.

"Severus Snape ladies and gentlemen. My future husband."

"He is not that bad." Ron said.

"And he got a beautiful arse." Harry said smiling.

"I heard that." Severus called, not looking back.

"I know you did." Harry called back.

"I am so glad for you Harry. I can see that he loves you." Hermione said smiling.

"Thank you 'Mione. He is amazing. So loving and caring, I feel so lucky to be his. He is so gentle with me, and this man, my man, is the only one I want. I want to spend the rest of my life with him and die in his arms."

"Harry..." She said smiling.

"He is perfect, Hermione. So perfect. This man will be the father of my children." Harry smiled.

"Bit of a cliche mate."

"Shut up Ronald! This is adorable, try to learn!"

"I wasn't planning on telling anyone I just couldn't leave without letting you know."

"We are happy that you are happy mate." Ron smiled.

"Just promise you won't tell anyone, not even Ginny."

"Promise." Both of them said

"I better go now, I have packing to do."

"See you at dinner." Ron said.

"When I will get there I will owl you my address." Harry said and walked to the castle.

He packed his things and shrunk them to pocket size.

Midnight seemed to come really fast. It was easier than he thought to say goodbye to his first home, the place when he was no longer the freak under the stairs.

He opened the door to the tower only to find Severus sitting at the place he took after Harry ruined his first place, he was staring at the sky, not moving or noticing Harry.

Harry ran to him and fell to his knees next to his fiancé.

"Severus?"

The other man turned his head to Harry and smiled. Harry grabbed his fiancé and hugged him tightly.

"You fucking idiot! Don't scare me like that ever again!"

"What have I done?" Severus asked confused.

"You just sat there, not moving, Merlin I thought someone killed you!"

"You won't get rid of me so easily."

He kissed Severus.

"What were you doing like that?"

"Thinking."

"Just... Blink next time, okay?"

"Let's go." Severus said and stood, offering his hand to Harry who took it.

They mounted the broom, Harry behind Severus, hugging his lover tightly. The broom took off and Harry buried his face in Severus' neck.

The feeling was wonderful. The scent of Severus, their warmth against the air of the night, the moonlight lighting up the sky. Harry lost count of time.

When they landed it was still dark outside.

Severus warded them in and two storey house appeared. They walked into the living room.

"Let's go to sleep, you can explore tomorrow, be careful around my lab." Severus said and led him to a room on the second floor.

The room had a big bed in the middle and two nightstands, white sheets, green rug and matching curtains. A dresser made of dark wood stood at the corner, matching the wood of the bed and the nightstands.

"This room is our room bathroom." Severus said and pointed at a brown door.

They both stripped leaving only underwear on, they slid beneath the covers, Severus spooned him, resting a hand on his stomach.

"39 more weeks." Severus whispered.

"39 more weeks." Harry repeated.

They fell asleep.

ooOooOooO.POV-Harry.ooOooOooO

Six weeks later Harry and Severus cuddled in their bed when it began.

"Severus I am not feeling good."

"What is it?"

"I feel bad. It is like..."

"Like what?" When Severus asked Harry was already half way to the bathroom. He ran in, slamming the door behind him.

He fell to his knees next to the toilet, emptying the content of his stomach to the toilet.

He laid on the floor, enjoying the cool of it against his back.

Severus came in. He knelt next to Harry, supporting the younger man to a sitting position.

Harry felt a cold glass pressing against his lips, he drank the water Severus gave him.

Another hand slipped under his knees, lifting him from the floor and carrying him back to the bedroom.

Severus laid him on the bed carefully and laid next to him, leaning on one arm while caressing Harry's head gently.

"Will I have those all summer?"

"Maybe, I don't know."

"That's a lot of sweat."

"What is?"

"The running." He smiled at Sev.

"I read about it, it will probably be over in a month or two."

"You are like Hermione, you read about everything."

"That is why she got an O while you got E."

"Are you saying I am dumb?"

"No, just that she is smarter." Severus smirked.

"So go get her pregnant."

"No thank you, I am not into breasts." Sev said making Harry laugh.

"Tell me more about it."

"Breasts?" Severus asked, raising an eyebrow, not able to hide his smile.

Harry chuckled. "Be serious Sev."

"I will give up that pleasure, it would make my past even more disturbing, to remind you I dated his brother."

"I think I need to throw up again."

"So basically, when the baby is coming, the body creates a way for the baby to get through, after the baby is out the way and the womb will disappear."

"And if I take the potion again?"

"Same thing again."

"What have you told to Dumbledore?"

"After we left I only told him about us."

"And now?"

"He wanted me to bring you back to the graduation dinner next week."

"And?"

"I said no, the other children are too cruel and that I am not putting you through it for a dinner. He thought it was because of our relationship. He said he will keep you safe."

"So?"

"That was where I lost it, I used silencing charms before I screamed at him that there is now way I am asking him to keep someone safe again. That he was supposed to keep Lily safe and that there is no way I am letting him to "keep safe" my pregnant fiancé."

"How he reacted?"

"Looked shocked, gave me a hug. And a lemon sherbet."

"I like this man."

"For some reason, too many people hug me for the past months."

"Only three people, only three." Harry smiled.

"I love you brat."

"I love you too."

"Sevy?"

"Yes?"

"I want to kiss you."

"What is stopping you?"

"The fact that I threw up five minutes ago."

"Forgot already."

"You just gonna let the Sevy thing through?"

"Too tired, just want to make sure you are okay and sleep, and you can call me almost anything that you like."

"Really?"

"Of course you idiot."

"I did not give you the same right, take it back."

"But you are in idiot. Reckless, funny, beautiful idiot. I love that about you."

"I am not that reckless."

"No, not at all. Look Snape is limping he is after the stone, he probably got bitten by the huge dog we found, let's go and face him and god knows what after we will face the dog! Yes, that one with the three heads!"

"It was my first year I was eleven!"

"And you got better on your second one? Kids are petrified all over school. I can hear voices, talk to snakes and I found a diary that writes back to me. Let's take the dumbest professor from the staff, and a friend with a broken wand and go face a bloody basilisk who can kill with a single look."

"For my defence two years ago I thought you could kill me with a look too."

"I tried." Severus smiled.

"Turn off the lights and shut up."

"This is the reason I will marry you."

"What reason?"

"Now one in 20 years had ever told me to shut up."

"Do you mean...?"

"Your mother, you start becoming more and more like her."

"In what way?"

"She was bossy but loving determined but caring."

"So basically you will marry me because I am bossy, determined and cheeky."

"No."

"I lost you."

"I will marry you because of you, those traits are part of you, I love all of you, I love those traits too."

"I love you too, Sev. I am going o sleep now, I am getting tired of my nausea."

"Do you want something for it?"

"Maybe tomorrow, good night Sev."

"Goodnight Harry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised to link for the song so here it is, Anywhere by Evanescence:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gnEQTVG9xqg  
> Hope you'll like it.


	9. Will You Let Me In?

ooOooOooO.POV-Harry.ooOooOooO

The next days for him were a mix of reading, sleeping and vomiting.

Before he noticed his birthday was in a week.

Severus was with him all day that month and they spent most of the time talking to each other.

The vomiting almost stopped and he realised he hasn't seen Ron and Hermione since May.

Seven days before his birthday. Harry walked out of the shower in a pair of black pants, Severus waited on their bed, grinning widely.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"You really can't see it?" Severus smiled at him.

"See what?"

"Your baby bump."

Harry looked down and passed a hand on his stomach. He looked up at Severus smiling.

"Sweet Merlin I have a baby bump!" He exclaimed.

"Come over here, let me see it."

Harry climbed to bed and sat on his knees in front of Severus, back straight. A small kiss tickled above his navel.

Severus sat on his knees and gave him a long, warm and loving kiss, hands stroking each other backs. Harry's hand travelled to Severus' lower back, slipping under Severus' pants, rubbing a finger against his lover's entrance.

"Harry, will it harm you or our baby? Be honest."

"It is sweet of you Sev, but no, it won't harm our us." Harry said and kissed Severus.

Harry rolled off Severus, catching his breath.

"I still can't believe you are so tight." Severus said.

"I still can't believe you are so thick."

"And will be in eighty years." Severus smirked.

"Show off."

"I've got a reason."

"Why won't you show me again what you can do with that reason on yours?"

"Maybe later, you got to stop seducing me whenever you are happy."

"But it is so much fun."

"So don't you dare say I am not romantic. I really try but you just have to do something to make me fuck you."

"But you like it."

"Of course I like it you brat, now let's take a shower."

"I just came out of the shower."

"You need another one." Severus smirked and stood, offering Harry his hand.

Harry took it and they walked to the bathroom, Severus filled the bath with warm water and got in, Harry followed in and sat, back pressed to Severus' chest.

The soap around them made vanilla scented steams and the warm water relaxed his body, two strong but thin arms wrapped around him, making him feel safe. His eyes closed soon and he sank into deep sleep.

The next morning he woke up in bed next to fully dressed Severus who smiled at him.

"Good morning Sev."

"Morning."

"Why are you dressed? For how long you were watching me?"

"Your friends are downstairs, I owled them yesterday after you fell asleep, it is time to tell them Harry, as for the watching part I came here three minutes ago and you mumbled my name and I lost count of time. Go and take a shower we will be downstairs." Severus kissed him briefly on the lips and walked out.

Harry took a quick warm shower and got dressed, he wore a white short sleeved shirt that sat loosely on him and a pair of black jeans, it was a simple look and very comfortable one as well, so he bought seven sets of those jeans and shirts.

He walked downstairs barefooted.

Ron and Hermione sat on the couch, Severus sat on his favourite armchair.

"Hey guys." He said and sat on the second armchair.

"Hey mate, how are you?"

"Better than ever." Harry smiled.

"Harry, Severus told us you have news, is it about the wedding?" Hermione asked.

"Of course I will be your best man!" Ron called making Harry laugh.

"Not about the wedding yet, but when the time comes, you will be my best man, I promise."

"What is it then?"

"Severus, will you help me here?"

"No." Severus said smiling and shaking his head slightly.

"Thank you very much, love."

"You welcome."

"The thing is... Umm... Well..."

"You can do this Harry." Severus said.

"Fine," Harry said and took a deep breath. "I am pregnant."

"This is great Harry!" Hermione called. "I am happy for the two of you."

"Congrats mate. How long?"

"Ten weeks or so."

"Is this why you left?"

"It was my first week."

"You are full of surprises aren't you?"

"Literally." Ron added.

"What about the sex?" Hermione asked. Ron and Severus blushed, Harry smiled at her sheepishly.

"Of the baby you idiots."

"We don't know and don't want to know." Harry said.

"Ms.Granger..." Severus started.

"Shush Severus!" She said. "I respect you but I am no longer a student so call me Hermione and I think I can call my boyfriend, brother and soon to be brother in law idiots. You proposed to him, got him pregnant and took him to your house, you clearly want a family. We are Harry's family, better get used to that.

Harry laughed. "Good luck." Severus said, looking at Ron, making Harry laugh harder.

"Sev do you remember the conversation we had after you told Dumbledore?"

"Dumbledore knew you are pregnant before we did?" Hermione asked.

"Yes Harry, I remember, and yes Ms... Hermione. Albus wanted me to bring Harry to the graduation dinner so I had to tell him, luckily I said no, the night after I refused he started throwing up often."

"Why tell us now?" Ron asked.

"Hermione tell him please." Harry said.

"You are showing aren't you?" She smiled at him.

He nodded.

"Can I feel it?"

Harry nodded and straightened his back.

She walked over to him and rested her hand on his stomach, stroking the small bump.

"This is adorable!" She called.

"Hey Snape!" Ron called.

"Yes?"

"If you hurt my mate, I will punch you in the face until you will look like Voldemort."

"Understood." Severus said looking at Ron.

"Are all the redheads are like that or it is just the Weasleys?" Harry asked Severus.

"I don't know about other redheads, but your mother would Crucio the life out of me if I hurt you." Severus smiled at him.

"And my dad?"

"Would watch from the side, laughing with Black." Severus said bitterly, without the smile. Harry loved his smile, it made him feel happy.

"They couldn't be that bad." Harry said.

"Black tried to kill me!" Severus snapped.

"What?!" The trio exclaimed.

"I should have shown you my memories when you asked... Do you want tea?"

"No thank you, now tell us what happened." Harry replied.

"Nothing happened!"

"You said he tried to kill you!"

"I am going to the garden, have a nice talk, goodbye." Severus said and left the room.

"Harry, you better go after him." Hermione said.

"We will wait here." Ron added.

"Thank you guys, you are the best." Harry said and walked outside. He saw Severus sitting on the grass in a far corner of the small yard, back turned to Harry, he was levitating a flower in silence.

Harry walked over him. "Sev?" He asked, not touching the man, knowing he will get attacked by the instinct of a spy. "Sev I am sorry." He said and sat next to the man.

"Please go away."

"I will, just promise you are alright."

Silence.

"Please Severus, forgive me, I am not my father."

"Please go away, I don't want to talk about it." Severus said. Harry knew Severus' past was hard but he did not have a lot of details and pushing him like that was a mistake.

Harry sighed. "Will you ever let me in? If you wanted to show me your memories you would have done it already."

"Harry... Please..."

"It is alright Severus, I just don't think I can be with you like that, I am doing my best, you are my everything and I would never hurt you on purpose." Harry said and got up. "Goodnight Sev." He said and walked away.

It was only noon.

Severus didn't seem to notice.

"How was it?" Hermione asked as he walked in.

"Not so good, I think I should give him a night off, don't judge him, we don't know what happened there, can I sleep at the Burrow tonight? I don't want to be alone at Grimmauld."

"Sure mate! Will you tell my family?"

"I will."

"Leave him a note." Ron said.

"Good idea."

"It is a good idea Ronald." Hermione said and kissed Ron.

Harry took a piece of parchment and a quill.

I'll stay at the Burrow tonight.

See you tomorrow.

Love, Harry.

P.S I will tell the Weasleys, be prepared for a Molly attack.

"You go guys, I will grab few things and come."

They nodded and he walked upstairs. He collected few clothes and other things like a toothbrush. He placed it all in his bag and went downstairs.

He left the note on the table and flooed to the Burrow.

Harry appeared through the green flames and was greeted by six Weasleys and one Granger.

He stepped out of the fireplace. "Ron and Hermione said you have some news, tell us, Harry." Ginny said.

"I need to talk to you Molly, upstairs, it is personal and important for me, is it okay?"

"Of course Harry dear. What are the news?"

"I am engaged... To a man." He smiled at the ring on his finger.

"Congrats." George started. "Harry." Fred completed.

"I am so happy for you." Ginny smiled.

Molly hugged him.

"Who is it, Harry?" Arthur was the one to ask.

"Severus Snape." Harry said smiling.

Five shocked faces stared at him.

"I am not under a potion, we are together for over a year and a half, so if I am still invited for Christmas he will come with me."

"You..." Ginny started but never finished.

"Are in love with your old potions professor, yes, if that what you meant, Ron and Hermione can tell you the story, not with every detail, the general story, and I need Molly, will you come with me? I need your help."

"Of course dear."

They both went up to Charlie's room, Harry sat on the bed and cast a silencing charm, Molly sat on the chair.

"Thank you for not telling."

"For how long?"

"May."

"What do you want to know?" She smiled.

"I am scared, Molly."

"Was it on purpose?"

"Yes."

"Will you tell me how you two started dating? Not with every detail, as you said."

"I will tell you the whole story in a short way, and I never meant those details that you think of, I do not share my sexual life."

"Okay, tell me then."

"I was depressed, it was a bad time for me and it was the day my parents died."

"And?"

"I tried to commit suicide." He said and sighed.

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

"I did few cuts at the Astronomy Tower."

"What were you doing up there?"

"I love the night sky. If I was to die that night, the night sky was the last thing I would see."

"Why?" She asked in an unusually quiet tone.

"My life got to what I hope to call the worst point at that time. Hope because it is over now. My parents are dead, I lived with my aunt and uncle that were never nice to me but according to others it was neglecting and abusing, I lived under the stairs in a cupboard, they would lock me for days, they won't gave me food if I misbehaved. They would beat me up at least once a week until at least one blue mark would appear. My godfather, I barely knew but loved just died, Ron won't talk to me because I broke with Ginny and I started thinking I am gay but I wasn't sure so I didn't tell Hermione." He took a deep breath.

"I saw Severus up there few times when I was on my broom, I never thought he would be there in the middle of the party, but he did. He found me sitting in my blood, staring at the sky. Obviously, a potion master and a spy would have an emergency potions bag. He healed my cuts and cradled me as I cried myself to exhaustion. He was my mother's best friend and he promised to protect me, he told me that when I came to his office the next day. We decided to be friends but I started to have feelings for him. After Christmas I came to his office to bring him the cookies we baked, as a friend, and kissed him, not as a friend. He froze, I was about to walk out when he kissed me.

We were together until may, I thought I'd die on the attack and I didn't want him to risk himself, or to be in pain once I am gone, so I made up a lie and told it to him, hoping it will be easy for him to move on. After Merlin's order, we got back together and flew to Amsterdam. I told everyone I was seeing muggle Sally, smart and tall with dark eyes and hair, I even said she can be a bit mean sometimes.

After this Christmas, he proposed, exactly one year after our first kiss. We talked about having kids and getting married before he proposed. He promised that after my last NEWT he will give me a baby, week after the last test I found out I am pregnant and we left, we told Ron and Hermione about us before I left and today about our baby. After I ran away Severus told Dumbledore about us, a week before the graduation dinner he told him I am pregnant.

So here I am, tired even though I woke up an hour and a half ago, pregnant and scared. You know about it a lot, you have seven kids. Being pregnant feels weird. Please help me."

Molly gave him a hug and sat back on her chair.

"Why haven't you told anyone?"

"What was I am supposed to say? Hello, I am Harry Potter, neglected orphan, a murderer for the greater good, I tried to kill myself but only ended up falling for my hated potions professor who grew up with my mother and was her best friend and my father's worst enemy?"

"You are right."

"Any pieces of advice?" He said and laid on the bed.

"Be careful, it will hurt and there's no other way around, and try warm baths, they will help for sore muscles. I don't have a lot of tips, just live through it, if you ever need any help or a babysitter come to me."

"Thank you so much Molly, you are an amazing person."

"You are like a son of mine, if you need anything just call me, can I ask a question?"

"Of course."

"Why are you here? I won't tell anyone, I promise."

"I pushed him a bit and it hurt him, when I apologised I only got hurt so I came here." A tear slid down his face.

"What has he done?" She asked angrily.

"It is what he hasn't. I pushed him to tell me about his past, he wouldn't. No matter how hard I try, how gentle, how many times I told him I love him and he told me back, everything we have been through, one moment I realised I am engaged to a man with an unknown past. I will love him no matter what but I am carrying his child. I can't marry a man I don't know completely. If he does not trust me with his past how can I give myself to him? Sometimes it is just too much." His face was wet and his nose was red.

She brought her chair next to the bed and stroked his hair. "I will kill this man."

"Please don't, I truly love him. If you go, I will have to face him today and I don't want to. I will go back tomorrow and we will solve this."

"I will not allow anyone to hurt any of my children like that." She said, still stroking his hair.

Harry started sobbing quietly.

"You will be a great grandmother." He said when he calmed, five minutes later.

"You will be an amazing father."

"I hope I will."

"Go to sleep my dear boy, I will make you dinner when you will get up."

"If they ask you downstairs, please don't tell them about this. Only about my baby."

"I promise." She said, removing his glasses and covering him with the blanket.

"Thank you so much, Molly, for everything."

"No need to thank me." She said and kissed his forehead lightly. "Good night Harry." She turned off the lights and walked out, closing the door behind.

He fell asleep within a minute, appreciating everything Molly ever done to him.

He woke up that evening and walked downstairs yawning.

Ginny looked at him from the kitchen. "Can I feel it?"

"Yes." Harry smiled at her.

Ginny walked over to Harry who stood on the last stair and kneeled before him.

She laid her hand on his stomach and smiled up at him. "This is so adorable!"

"What is it with you females and with the word adorable?"

"The whole thing is adorable, the strict evil professor and the great brave hero of the wizarding world getting all soft over a small cute baby. I think it is adorable."

"I am so glad I am gay sometimes, it would take me years to get that." He said making Ginny laugh.

"Can I see it?"

"Why? It is just my skin under the shirt."

"Please..."

"Knock yourself off."

She pulled up his shirt and stroked the small bump few times.

"Boy or a girl?"

"Don't know, just hope it will have his hair."

"Why? No offence but Snape is greasy."

"I thought so too but his hair is like velvet, pure velvet. Maybe it is the shampoo making it look like that but his hair is so soft."

"Who would have guessed." Ginny smiled.

"He even allowed me to braid it once." He said making Ginny giggle.

"Do you have a picture?"

"Obliviously. But it is hidden at Grimmauld Place, a safe place."

"Sirius' mother's portrait won't give you away?" Hermione who just walked into the kitchen asked, causing Harry to blush.

"I.... Kinda... Burbr..." He muttered, sliding a hand through his hair.

"You what?" Hermione asked.

"She kept yelling at me so I accidentally set her on fire okay?"

Hermione and Ginny burst out laughing.

"The rest of the portraits are at Black vault." He said.

Ginny hugged him. "I am glad you are happy, why are you staying here anyway?"

"I think he needed time alone, I will go back tomorrow morning."

Harry sat with his friends until the small hours of the night.

He woke up the next morning, grabbed his bag and ran downstairs.

"Goodbye friends!" He called and walked to the fireplace.

"Where are you going, mate?"

"Diagon Alley, I need to buy something, then I will go home, it might take me a few hours, if Sev comes here tell him that I can handle few hours on my own and that I love him, Goodbye Ron, thank you. Give my thanks to Molly."

"Goodbye mate."

Harry stepped into the fireplace, "Diagon Alley!" He called and disappeared in flames.

ooOooOooO.POV-Severus.ooOooOooO

It was night and Harry never showed up. Severus was worried. He flooed to the Burrow.

"I am sorry to interrupt you, I know I am not welcomed here but I came to see Harry, is he here?"

All of the Weasley teens and Hermione looked at him surprised.

"What do you mean by coming to see Harry? Isn't he back yet?" Ron asked.

"Back from where?" Severus demanded.

"He went to Diagon this morning, he told me to tell you if you come here that he can handle few hours on his own and that he loves you."

"Thank you Mr.Weasley." He said dryly. He flooed back to Spinner's End, sat on the couch and buried his head in his hands.

He pushed Harry away. Scared the only person he had left in his life. Harry ran away from him.

He hurt Harry.

He grabbed the empty firewhiskey glass that rested on the coffee table and tossed it on the wall with a loud groan of frustration.

And what if Harry never meant to leave? What if something happened at Diagon?"

He grabbed his emergency potion bag, shrunk it and pushed it to his pocket and flooed to the Burrow.

The fear in his heart was pumping through his veins like blood, filling his lungs like air, making his eyes fill with tears.

"Sorry to interrupt again I am going to Diagon to find Harry will you come with me?"

The Weasley twins looked at him. "Ron and Hermione left after you left." Fred started.

"They told us to see if he floos back here." George completed.

"Thank you so much." Before he could to anything else Molly Weasley walked in.

"What this is about?"

"Harry is missing." The twins said.

Molly walked over Severus who still stood in the fireplace. She grabbed Severus forward by the collar of his shirt and brought her face close to his.

"If you hurt him I will kill you, haven't done so because he asked me not to, he truly loves you. You don't mess with my family. Now get out of here and go find my son!" She said and threw him back to standing position, she grabbed his hand and filled it with floo powder. She walked one step back as he threw the powder and flooed to Diagon.

He ran into Ron and Hermione after few minutes of walking, the shops were all closed and the alley was dark, they were the only ones there.

"Have you found him?" He asked.

"No, we need to look at Knockturn Alley." Hermione said.

"I will go to Knockturn you will do another round here. The shops are closed it shouldn't take long."

"I am glad Harry have you, you look really worried." Hermione said.

"Of course I am worried!" He snapped. "I pushed him away and now my pregnant fiancé is out there alone!"

"Don't worry, he is fine, he is always fine." She said to relax herself more than him.

"Was he fine when he tried to kill himself? Who knows what he might be thinking?!"

"I can tell you exactly what he is thinking, he thinks that he trusted you with everything he had and you couldn't even to tell him about your past. That the night he sobbed in your arms he was letting you in, that he gave you everything, himself, his love, his body, his virginity, with his life, past present and future and you still won't open up to him. He thinks that you don't trust him enough. But he does love you, more than anything, so he asks you at this moment to come to the Potter mansion tomorrow noon, you can show up, you can not, I can raise my child on my own. Goodbye Sev, sorry I bothered you, Ron and Hermione."

Harry spoke from behind him, but the boy was on his broom, and before Severus could react, Harry flew to the floo station and flooed away.

"You should thank us for not punching you now." Ron spat and walked to the floo, and flooed home.

"I am sorry Severus."

"It is okay, I know I am a horrible person, but I never meant to hurt him."

"You are not horrible Severus, I know you won't hurt him on purpose, but you did hurt him, Harry is the most unselfish person I know, if he left you made him feel like a stranger, like an unwanted person in your life. He is my brother, we talk about everything, most of the times we do, and I can hear things in his voice that now one else will. As a boy who was expected to be the strongest, to be a leader, since he was a year old, when he got here and found about it, he started training with masks, a leader cannot be seen falling apart. He is very good with masks, he hid his depression from me with one. I think the burden of keeping it all inside is what made him paler every day. You are not a bad person, but when Harry gives his love, his everything, he expects to get the same from the other side. Growing up unwanted makes you adult life difficult."

"He told you all of that?"

"He told me a lot of things, you'd be surprised to know what he told me. He never had to tell me any of those things."

"I wish his boyfriend was like you."

"He fell for you for a reason, you seem to understand him."

"I do."

"Was your childhood was bad as his?"

"No, but life never seemed to like me, I never became a death eater for fun, you know. I needed to escape."

"I am heading home, you better go to Potter mansion."

"He won't let me in."

"So stay there all night, show him you care."

"Thank you, Hermione, I am glad Harry have you."

"I can't believe we had this conversation. You were on my 'I will probably never get to have a civil conversation with...' list."

"Are you doing everything together?"

"Yes, and I know more than you'd like, but he only talks to me."

"When did you had the time? What do you know?"

"We always find the time and you really don't want to know."

"And if I do?"

"I know how you make him feel, and how you make him feel."

"He is talking to you about our sex life?"

"Yes, and every now and then he gets into such details..."

What the hell?

"Are you fine with it?"

"Yes, pretty hot actually. He can talk to me about whatever he wants. You are really good to him, he literally shined when he told me about the night you proposed. I felt like shaking your hand or hugging you for making him so happy. Now go get your prince back."

"What?"

"Nothing. Just nothing. Go now."

"Thank you, Hermione."

"You welcome Severus."

He flooed to Potter mansion. The floo rejected him and he found himself back at Diagon.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"The floo rejected me."

"I think I'll go talk to him."

"Are you saying he only blocked me? Is it even possible? Is it possible to do it on your own if so?"

"Harry is one of the most powerful wizards ever, he can do more than you think. More than he thinks sometimes. Go to Spinner's End, I'll come and talk to you. Maybe I'll bring him back." Hermione said and flooed.

Severus stared shocked as the floo allowed her in.

For five years he called Harry a show-off, but Harry never showed off.

He flooed home.


	10. Walls Breaking Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Catch me as I fall. Say you're here and it's all over now."  
> -Whisper, Evanescence

ooOooOooO.POV-Harry.ooOooOooO

"Harry!" Hermione called from downstairs.

"Upstairs, second room on the left." He called back. Hermione walked in.

Harry laid on his bed, wearing only pants and pyjama trousers.

"Harry are you okay?" She sat on his bed.

"No."

"Want to talk?"

"I know you told him about our talks, and that you know how I feel, that you told him what you know and how I feel. I do not want to talk about him but if you want you can sit next to me and I will tell you about my baby."

She sat next to him on the bed, where Severus would sit if he was there.

"Do you want me to sit somewhere else?"

"I love how you know me, but no, I am good. Did you know that my baby jawbones and nails are starting to form?" He smiled at her.

"You are only 10 weeks in!"

"I know right? They already have arms."

"This is amazing." She smiled.

"It is, isn't it? By the muggle books I shouldn't have a bump now, only a few more weeks but I guess it is different with magical pregnancy so the muggle books won't be accurate."

"Tell me more."

"The muggle books are saying that in few weeks my baby will start developing lungs and a set of fingerprints, they will hiccup and yawn."

"This is adorable!"

"It is."

"Can a wizard get pregnant by himself?"

"His body will reject the sperm."

"Clever."

"When I'll be 22 weeks in, my baby should start kicking, I expect that the most, they won't even have an eye colour but they will kick me." He smiled widely.

"No matter boy or a girl I hope they will have your eyes, you have such a beautiful eye colour."

"Thanks 'Mione, I am about to fall asleep, you can stay if you want to."

"What scares you Harry?" Was it so clear on his voice?

"The next three weeks."

"Why?"

"Until I reach week 13 there are so many risks to miscarriage."

"It will be alright, do you want me to stay with you for the next three weeks?"

"Sometimes I am grateful that you can read me, but no thank you 'Mione, if Severus can manage not piss me off I'll go back to Spinner's End."

"Only tonight then?" She smiled.

"You don't have to, I'll be okay."

"I am glad you are not kicking in your sleep, I am going to get few things, I'll be back in 15 minutes, my things will be at the end of the hall just in case you and Severus will need the room."

"You are amazing, shameless and amazing."

"I have nothing to be shy about when it comes to you, we change clothes next to each other, we take care of each other when the other is sick and we talk about everything. I will be there in the room when you will give birth, no doubt, why be shy then? You are more than a brother to me."

"I love you 'Mione, the day you will give birth I will be there and hold your hand even if your husband runs away screaming." He smiled.

"Thank you, I appreciate it." She smiled back.

"'Mione?"

"Yes?"

"Please don't tell him I am planning on going back, you know..."

"Sure Harry, I will be back in 15 minutes." She said and left.

And she was. Fifteen minutes later she walked into the room, bag hanging from her shoulder.

"You are the best 'Mione."

"Do you want to talk here? We can go do a walk in the garden."

"I didn't even get the chance to see the garden."

"So put on your shirt and shoes."

He dressed and they walked out to the air of a late July night, the garden lights turned on, designed like old street lights, they walked on the grass, surrounded by flowers. The end of the garden could not be seen and the lights seemed to light a trail to anywhere, the end was not seen so anywhere is a possibility Harry thought.

"What do you want to talk about? The baby? Your last shag? Food?"

"My baby is beautiful, I don't know how can I love so much a thing that is not fully here, I shagged two days ago, I wish I could have a hamburger but I fear I will throw up."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Severus was topping, he was so slow and careful, he even asked me if it can hurt me or my baby. Every time he is in it just feels so good. He is so thick that I still don't know how he can get in, but when he does... And there's his voice, so hot and silky."

"His voice is hot, thinking about it, too bad that he is gay." She said smiling, Harry poked her ribs with his elbow what caused her to laugh.

"I was actually talking about the throwing up part, you have passed the vomiting by now, right? And did he ask if it can harm you and your baby?"

"I am nauseous for around for days, it is only the pregnancy, and no, he said our baby."

She pressed a hand to his forehead and hugged him tightly. "Oh, Harry." She sighed.

"What?"

"You have a fever, good thing we found out now, it could cause troubles if it is not treated. It is only the start so we are good." She said and transfigured a large patch of grass to a bunch of large pillows. "We are sleeping out here tonight, much better air than inside, I will wake you up at eleven so you can open the floo to Severus, now lie down."

He commanded and she summoned a potion in a blue phial and gave it to Harry who drank it. She laid next to him and stroked his hair until he fell asleep.

The next morning she woke him to open the floo, which he did and fell back asleep only to wake an hour late to find Hermione sitting on the pillows next to him and talking to someone behind his head. His eyes opened widely as he heard Severus' voice.

"Good morning sleepyhead." She smiled at him.

"I am still tired." He said and rubbed his eyes.

"I will leave you two alone to talk." She said and stood.

"Thank you 'Mione, for everything."

"Not a problem." She smiled and walked away.

He rolled to his fiancé, not bothering to sit. "Good morning Severus."

"Good morning Harry, how are you today?"

"Better, no more nausea."

"You can tell what she told me by a look?"

"Not everything and not every time but I know her, and you. To be honest, I know her better, I know her past, I was a big part of it. She will tell me everything. She knows me better than anyone, even more than you. For example, she is the only one who really knows what happened at the graveyard in my fourth year expect a bunch of dead or imprisoned people and me. It is because I trust her, we trust each other."

"What do you mean by the only one? You told me too."

Harry sat. "No, I didn't. I told you what I told anyone, I was stuck on a tombstone, Pettigrew gave his hand, they took my blood, duel... I showed her my memory, the whole of it, I only added small details to what I told you."

"What have you been through that night?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because I am your fiancé? Because I have the right to know?"

"Do you hear yourself? I am your fiancé and if I don't get the right to know why would you?"

"I can help you."

"And I can't help you?"

"No."

"Why?"

"You won't understand."

"Which part? Being haunted by a noseless sadistic monster? He was inside my bloody head!

Making mistakes? My godfather is dead because of me!

Losing someone? Have you seen my parents lately?

Abusive family? I figured out you had one by the look on your face when I told you about mine!

War? I am the war! War was my life!

Cruel school mates? Malfoy may not be my father but he did some rather nasty things, he sent a snake on me when we were twelve, you were there, you saw, he could have killed me if Voldemort wasn't the one who needed to do that!

Crucio? Been there, done that.

Regrets? Most of my fucking life!

Guilt? Forever.

So tell me poor miserable Severus Snape, what is it that I won't understand? When you got stripped by the marauders at the yard I lost my godfather, when you were called Snivellus I was crucioed, Voldemort took free tours in my head, planting there nightmares so real that they could make an adult cry!"

"Harry..." Severus said, tear rolling down his face.

"Do you get that all I know about my fiancé is few bad memories I have seen by mistake? How can I marry you? Not talk about raising my child with you." Harry was crying but his sobs were kept deep inside, not coming outside. "Why won't you trust me? Don't you love me?"

Severus pulled him into a tight hug, Harry allowed him, not returning the hug, only crying.

Severus looked into his eyes and memories of another filled his head, the important parts of Severus' life.

Severus held him. "Crucio Harry?"

"Please don't."

"Tell me please."

"Just Voldemort and Lucius."

"Twice? You are 17!"

"Voldemort only gave me few seconds."

"Only? And Lucius?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Harry."

Harry sobbed in his arms. "Se..ve..rus, plea...hea...heas don't ma...hake me talk about it..." He pleaded him with broken words.

"Harry, it is okay, it is over, you can tell me."

"He isolated me from the rest, I lost count of time, I lost control, I threw up a lot, I was covered with vomit and urine and other... Things." He sobbed. "Hermione and Luna found me, Hermione stupefied him and crucioed him back, Luna cleaned me and healed me, the best she could." His sobs became louder. "And there Sirius came and... And Bellatrix killed him and I felt Remus holding me... I wanted to die. I tried. You came and destroyed it, you ruined it! Why would you do this? You ruined it!" Harry was shaking.

"You are not there Harry, you are safe now, get out of it, you are not there anymore." Severus said, he was shaking too, his face wet, his arms weak but he only held Harry stronger.

"She said it took them three minutes to find me from when they first heard the screams, no one knows for how long." Harry said, calming down a bit. He was still shaking but no more sobs.

"Once I came back everyone saw a hero and treated me nice. You saw an idiot and was terrible. Hermione saw me, just a wreck, and she tried to fix me. She never told anyone. I trust her with more than my life."

Severus felt the boy falling apart in his arms, he held Harry a bit away from his body, Harry's head fell between his shoulders, Severus lifted it with few gentle fingers, Harry won't look in his eyes. He pressed his lips against the boy's and lingered there. When he pulled away he held Harry close. "You are safe now, I will never leave you, I will take care of you as I promised, I promise. I love you."

"I love you too." Harry whispered. They both knew Hermione was watching and they both ignored. A minute later the crying stopped, ten minutes later so was the trembling. Severus lifted sleeping Harry and walked into the living room.

Ron and Hermione were there. Ron looked terrified for a second, seeing Harry, not moving head thrown back in his arms, the fear was clear on Ron's face but it was gone in a second. Hermione was just smiling.

"Come after me, I will show you his room." She said and climbed up the stairs.

Harry's room was nicely sized and well equipped. He laid Harry in bed and covered him with a blanket.

"Thank you so much, Hermione, you are so wonderful with the most complicated person on earth. Thank you for being there when no one else was, the whole wizarding world owes you, I the most. If you need anything I can help with, just ask."

"Thank you, Severus, but for now all I will ask you is to be gentle with him. And know that if you hurt him, hurt beyond repair, you better start running because no one can hurt my twin as long as it is on me, and the moment I will find you, due all the respect and affection I grew towards you, I will take that cock that he talks about and make sure you will never be able to pee ever again." She said and gave Severus an innocent smile.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Caring for him like this. Even if it means threats until you will trust me fully."

"No problem." She smirked.

"I was wondering... Does he tells you anything about our sex life?"

"For an intelligent man, you are very slow. I know everything about Harry, including his sex life and he knows about mine. I know his favourite pose, your favourite pose, when you last shagged and that you were topping. Get used to it, this is the only reason I talk about it."

Severus blushed.

"Don't be ashamed, this is why I am talking about this, Harry knows the same things about me. And no, I do not think about your sex life when we talk. I don't know if you and Lily were so close but if you did you are familiar with this. I like you as Severus, you are nice and what I know won't change it. I know you mostly top, that you make him feel safe, that he is the one who teases you every time you are trying to be romantic and how it ends up, and I know he loves your voice. You got a really sexy voice I won't deny. These things are safe with me." She smiled.

"You are shameless but I like you, I always thought you are just the annoying know-it-all show-off, but you are so much more."

"I am only shameless with close people, not even Molly, but you are no longer horrible Snape, you are soon to be my brother in law, you are more than the scary professor, and if you marry my twin, why bother?" She smiled. "And you are a know-it-all show off yourself, that is why you like me. At least we will have interesting conversations over the years while Ron and Harry will talk about Quidditch."

"I'd like that." He smiled.

"Would you like to come down for tea?"

"Shouldn't I stay with him?"

"Your fiancé is tired and you baby is growing fingernails, better let them rest."

"Fingernails?"

"He told me yesterday. You know he was awake? He woke when you laid him and fell back asleep when I told you I know when you last shagged."

"How are you doing this?"

"I have my methods. Let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is a bit shorter chapter because the next part of the story can't be splitted here.


	11. Despair

ooOooOooO.POV-Severus.ooOooOooO

It was the first week of November. The first time they were at Potter Mansion after the fight.

The fight only brought them closer, Harry's birthday was the first time Severus was at the Burrow as a guest, it was every bit of fun as Harry said. They cuddled Halloween through.

A few weeks ago their baby kicked for the first time, what made Severus smile every time the tiny human surprised his fiancé with a kick.

They took Ronald's oldest brother Bill, who is a healer, to take care of Harry in need and to deliver their baby. Harry was now 24 weeks in and his bump grew bigger every day.

The chilled air of evening caressed their faces, Harry, Ron, Hermione and himself walked into Potter Mansion.

They looked around the first floor, which included the kitchen, two living rooms, three bathrooms, two guest rooms and a large hall for events. The house elves were very kind to them.

Prince Manor was smaller in size but one floor higher and old fashioned. The second floor was mostly big bedrooms and a lot of bathrooms, ten bedrooms, six bathrooms, one living room and one family room, the family room had couches and fireplace, the room was warm and pretty.

After the second floor Severus went back downstairs, to the potions lab at the basement, the trio continued to the third floor where the library was among with few other rooms.

ooOooOooO.General Point Of View.ooOooOooO

The trio was halfway up the stairs when Harry stopped.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked.

"Yes, just a bit nauseous, go up stair or two, I need some air please.

Ron and Hermione walked up few stairs and turned around to the sound of an impact.

Unconscious Harry fell down the stairs and hit the floor of the second floor.

"Ron, call Bill and Severus, Bill first!" She said as they were running down the stairs. Hermione checked Harry's pulse. Harry's hand was twisted in an unnatural way.

Three minutes later Bill came running to the end of the hall.

"What happened?" He said and kneeled next to her.

"He fell the stairs, 24 of them I counted, his heart is beating."

"Good job Hermione." Bill said and started casting spells.

ooOooOooO.POV-Severus.ooOooOooO

The lab was big and well equipped, he was checking the storage area as Ron stormed in.

"Come, now!" He yelled at Severus breathlessly.

"What is wrong?"

"Harry fell the stairs!"

"What?!"

"He passed out and fell, more than 15 stairs."

"Where is he?"

Ron walked out and Severus followed.

They found Harry on the floor, not moving. Severus ran and knelt next to Harry. "Is he alive? Can I touch him?"

"He is alive, better not touch him, he hit his head several times and we do not wish him to throw up, your baby is fine, Harry almost lost it but Ron got me here fast enough and I fixed what needed to be fixed, he had few broken bones and if, when, he wakes up he will be sore, I have a salve but it will take some time to work, better keep an eye on him for the next month" Bill said.

"Thank you, all of you, can I levitate him to his room?"

"Yes but I better do it, all of you come with me and tell me what happened."

"His room is on the other side of the hall, come with me."

Bill rested Harry on the bed and faced the others. "Tell me what happened today."

"We went looking around Prince Manor." Hermione said.

"How many floors? You looked all over the house?"

"Four floors and we did, we looked over the garden and the first two floors here and on our way to the third floor he was nauseous and asked us for space, a minute later he wa-... I know what happened, we exhausted him haven't we?" Hermione asked.

"You did." Bill confirmed.

"You said earlier if he will wake up, do you mean he might not wake up?" Severus asked, voice shaking. Fear in his stomach made him sit down on the floor, despair was spreading all over slowly.

"There is always this chance, but I believe he'll make it. You need to give him one phial of nutrient potion every three hours, usually, it is one phial every six hours but you need to feed the baby too. Keep him under a cooling charm, the healing process will make him sweaty but it is not a fever."

"Will he throw up if I touch him?"

"You can touch him, just not his head, he can choke on his own vomit or you can cause permanent damage if you will, he hurt every muscle, if you will apply pressure it will hurt, you will be able to touch his head when the potions I gave will finish working."

"How long?"

"Ten hours."

Severus buried his head in his hands, Hermione sat next to him and rested her hand on his shoulder.

"He will make it, you know he will, it has been less than an hour, he will wake up later, William, Ronald please give us few minutes, Ron pick me clothes for a week please, I will be staying down the hall, please leave now."

They nodded and left.

"Thank you." Severus said weakly.

"You don't have to thank me, I know how you love him and that he is the only person alive that you are close to." She said softly.

"You are every bit of amazing as he said you are." He said and looked at her.

"Who thought that one day I will be sitting and comforting Severus Snape?"

"Not Severus Snape, be sure." He smirked, his smirk showed a bit of amusement, his eyes were full of fear and pain.

"Let's talk about you and Harry."

"You already know everything."

"Not from your point of view."

"I don't know..."

"You can trust me, we are friends."

"Friends?"

"Yes, why are you so shocked?"

"He hasn't told you?"

"He tells me about his life, you are part of his life, his one true love, Harry will not tell me about your past, which you clearly don't want to talk about, without your permission."

"So he talks to you about my cock but not about my past?"

"You could say so." She gave him a small smile.

"Weird..."

"Why were you shocked? If you don't mind me asking."

"I only had Lily as a friend." He said, sadness in his voice.

"But... Do you mean you didn't have any friend in above eighteen years? That you were all alone for 16 years? Did you had other lovers before Harry?"

"Only one, he died at 18, I was a year older."

"This is horrible! What was his name?"

"Regulus."

"Regulus? Regulus Black?"

"Yes."

"Can I hug you?"

"You want to hug me?"

She hugged him, he didn't hug back, only patted a couple of times on her back with one hand.

"You really don't know how to deal with a friendly hug?"

"It's been over 18 years, I am rusty in that field."

"Well, you will get used to it."

"You mean you will hug me again? This is weird, why would you even want to touch me?"

"We are friends Severus, we may not shag but I do not find it disgusting to touch you, you will be my brother soon."

"Do you mean brother like brother-in-law?"

"No, my parents will adopt you. Of course, I meant brother in law, you are marrying my twin!" She smiled.

"I already like you better."

"For being sarcastic?"

"Yes."

"You are special, aren't you?" She smiled.

"One of a kind." He smirked.

"Severus?"

"Yes?"

"Can I touch your hair?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"I can see why you call yourselves twins, you act like each other sometimes."

"So is it a yes?"

"Just get it over with."

A hand went through his hair and played with it for a while.

"It is velvety!" She said looking surprised.

"Why is everyone so surprised? Do I look that greasy?"

"No offence but yes."

"At least I am not really greasy."

"Do you want to come down for tea or you will stay with Harry?"

"I will stay with him, enjoy your tea."

She stood up. "I will come back later if you will want to talk." She said and walked to the door.

"Thank you, for everything."

"You don't need to thank me." She said and left.

Severus walked over to the bed, he transfigured an empty water glass from the nightstand to a chair, too afraid to sit on the bed.

He leant a bit on the bed, raising Harry's hand to his mouth slowly, not applying pressure, he kissed it and rested it slowly, hoping he caused no pain. The air around Harry was cooler than in the rest of the room. Harry laid on the dark blue sheets, wearing his usual set of clothes, black jeans and white oversized shirt. He looked so small on the huge bed, so pale against the dark sheets, so helpless, just lying there like that. He noticed that Harry's hand was hotter than usual. The despair hit him in the face like wind, more like a hurricane, strong and dark, washing his brain, his heart and the rest of his body, It was harder without a distraction.

He sat on the chair he made.

"Wake up Harry." He said sadly. "Please wake up."

"Look at me."

"Look at me Harry, open your eyes."

Severus felt helpless and useless, knowing that he might lose Harry and he couldn't do anything about it. He couldn't heal him with a spell or a potion, he couldn't beg for forgiveness. Harry, his one and only, laid on the dark sheets, his breath shallow, not moving but his chest rising slowly up and down, he almost looked sleeping, he didn't look relaxed as if sleeping.

Severus laid a hand on Harry's bump.

"Can you hear me, little one? Wake your daddy up, wake him up. Come on little joy, wake daddy up."

The baby kicked in respond, Harry didn't jump with surprise, didn't smiled.

A small sob escaped Severus as his hand went back to his side.

"You won't leave me right?" He asked Harry. "You can't leave me... Don't leave me! Do you hear me, brat? Don't you dare to leave me!" Severus cried out, wet trails on his face.

"Anywhere!" He called as Harry did so many months ago. "Do you remember Harry? I promised I'd take you anywhere, you can't go. You wake up love, and we will go see the world. I will take you to Italy, to France, Spain, Germany, Japan, Thailand, the whole US if you'd ask, just wake up."

He talked to Harry for few more hours, the trails of his tears never got a chance to dry.

"Severus." Hermione said from the doorway, he didn't turn around. She came in, phial in her hand.

"Are you okay?"

"No."

"Want to talk about it?"

"No."

She walked over to Harry and gently parted his lips, she slowly slid a thin straw, connected to a funnel, between his teeth. She emptied the phial to the funnel and pulled the straw out of Harry's mouth, leaving it on the nightstand.

"Want me to go?"

"No." He said quietly.

"Will you keep saying no to everything?"

"Maybe."

"So you want me to sit here quietly?"

"I want him to wake up."

"Me too."

I need him to wake up.

"Is Bill here?" He asked.

"No, is there something you want to know?"

"What will happen to our baby if he..." Severus couldn't continue, the tears only fell faster.

"When it's time, everything will happen the same, his water will break, but he will not react to contractions, even if he will be in pain, they have a spell for this cases to get the baby out, they will not use it on a living person because the extra pain while conscious will kill them." She was crying too, slowly sliding to the floor.

"Do you mean that when the baby way is open they will kill him?"

"Yes." She said quietly.

"No!" He snapped. "They can't do it! Harry, do you hear me? Wake up! Harry!" He screamed. "Harry." His voice broke as a sob, loud and clear escaped him.

His face was wet, salty tears blurred his eyes. "Harry James Potter don't you dare give up! Do you get it?!" He screamed.

Severus buried his head in his hands once more and sobbed quietly. "You can't give up." He muttered.

"He won't give up." Hermione said.

"Can you promise that? Can you? After his mother died I couldn't let her go, couldn't let go of the only person I had left. Two years ago I saw her again in that impossible boy, her son, I saw her in him and it opened me up towards him. I got to know him, he was not mini James anymore, time passed and I saw Harry, before I saw Lily or James, he can act like them from time to time but he is not them, he is Harry. He is mine and I his, I promised I'd take him anywhere, that we will have a family. Now there is no guarantee that he will ever open his eyes again, his beautiful eyes, no one can promise me I will see them again, not to talk about see him smiling or flying. He has been through so much and you heard him that night, I will never forget his words 'I have nothing left to lose, and if I will die I will thank Merlin because only then I will get the peace I longed for all my bloody life and I will finally rest.' His own words Hermione!"

"But he has what to lose now, a husband and a child, a family of his own."

"I am not even his husband."

"You will be, he will wake up and give birth and you will marry him just like you planned."

"Can you keep talking? I am not sarcastic, please, it makes me feel better."

They shared very wet and sad smiles.

"He will wake up and give birth and you will get married, you will move to one the houses and make it into a home, you will raise your child with him, one your child is one year old you will take them anywhere, a few years later you will have another child. You will go back to Hogwarts and floo home for few hours a day, when your youngest child arrives to Hogwarts Harry will live in your quarters, he might even be a professor, do you think he will be Professor Potter or friendly Professor Snape? A year or so later you will retire, both of you will return to where you have raised you children and then you will take him to what is left from anywhere."

"Thank you so much, Hermione, it does make me feel better to think about our life together but it is just so hard when he lies here like that."

"I know, are you aware that in 50 years I will still know every detail about your sex life?"

"I am well aware but I do not care as long as it means Harry will still be with me and you will still be his friend, that you will stay that close to him, you are an amazing friend." He gave her a small smile.

"We will be, don't you worry, and I think that you will be there too." She smiled back. "Severus, I know you will never hurt him on purpose, I know why he calls you amazing, you are, I know you rejected him the first time to make sure he is ready and sure, and I do trust you a lot more than before with him but my threat stands."

"I know, thank you for trusting me."

"Severus?"

"Yes?"

"I don't want to think or talk about it but he told me something the day he told me and Ron about you." Her face got wet again. "I think I should tell you that now, I hope it won't go this way." She sniffled.

"What is it?" Severus asked, heart full of fear again.

"After you left he told us..." A small sob cut her talking.

"What?" His heart was racing.

"He told me that you are the man he wants to die in his arms."

Severus couldn't help but throw his head back, passing a hand through his hair.

"Go to sleep Severus, I will take care of him, I'll talk to him so he won't get bored. I will wake you up later."

Severus nodded and leant forward, breathing in the cold air, he grabbed Harry's hand carefully and planted a small kiss on the back of it. "Wake up." He whispered to the hand.

He left the room and walked to the room next to it. The moment after he laid his head on the pillow he fell asleep, crying was exhausting.


	12. Free Bezoar

Hermione woke him up at 10 A.M

"Are you serious? 10 A.M? You are up for over twenty-four hours! Go to sleep I will wake you in twelve more hours." Was the first thing he said as his eyes opened and he saw the hour on the old clock that rested on the wall.

She nodded and left.

Severus took a quick shower and walked downstairs to make himself a cup of coffee. He finished his coffee quickly and walked to Harry's room and looked at the young man sadly.

Next to Harry laid a small parchment.

Feeding times:

9 A.M

12 P.M

2 P.M

5 P.M

8 P.M

11 P.M

Only half an hour left to the next phial. A phial that will be emptied into Harry. Harry who is in a coma. His Harry who is in a coma. Coma that might be the end of Harry. The end of them. Severus blinked the tears away.

"Good morning Harry, how are you?"

Better when you are here, better. Severus heard Harry's voice in his head. All he wanted that moment was to see these words cross Harry's lips.

10 hours were gone, he leant and kissed Harry's lips gently. He laid next to Harry, hands touching slightly. They both were looking at the ceiling only Harry's eyes were closed.

Thoughts and memories filled his head. The Astronomy Tower, the talk they had when they decided to be friends, the first kiss, the first time, the first I love you, Godric's Hollow, the night he proposed, the day Harry got pregnant, the day Harry told him he is pregnant, the talk with Harry's friends, the runaway. Only what brought them closer, he kept his mind away from the war.

"Hey Harry, remember our first kiss?"

Silence.

"You kissed me first, I didn't respond, you walked away and then I kissed you. You held me close after and rested your head on my chest. I think I was already in love. When we kissed it felt like I was on fire, still does. Your breath so warm and lips so soft, how could I resist? You small amazing thing. Wake up beautiful brat, wake and we will raise our baby together. Wake up." His eyes never left the ceiling.

I will Sev, don't worry. This is kind of awake. Harry's voice played in his mind.

"Say it out loud."

I will. Severus' head shot to the side, Harry laid as he did before, not moving.

"Come back my love, I am losing it, I can hear you in my head."

I love you.

"I love you too."

Can you hear me? Did I succeed?

"Do you mean I am not hallucinating?"

Kiss me.

Severus rolled and kissed Harry on the lips, quick and gentle kiss.

Can you really hear my thoughts?

"Harry?" Tears blurred his eyes as he rolled back.

Yes?

"Merlin I miss you, how are you?"

I can feel, I am sore, I can feel our baby. How is our baby? Is everything okay?

"Our baby is fine, how can you hear me?"

I read about magic, mine is bounded to yours through our baby. I tried to activate it, I still can't believe it worked. My body is frozen, I can't move but I can feel.

"So you can hear me but not move?"

Yes.

"I can't believe you can talk to me, I missed your voice so much. I need you."

Me too, don't worry Sev, I will never give up as long as you are here.

"Why couldn't I hear you yesterday?"

It takes some time to form the bound.

"Do you want a potion for the pain?"

No thank you, I want to talk to you for a bit, if I fall asleep, it will take me another five hours to connect us, you can sleep I will wake you.

"Tell me more."

By the books it says that the connection is only available when pregnant, only I can create the bound because I am the pregnant one, it will cut if I sleep and take five hours to be formed again. It can only be used when one of the parents is in distress, or dying, any situation where the parents can't communicate, it will not work on dead people, or abducted people. Mostly people in my state.

"And I always thought you are a slow learner."

I am sure we can both think of a subject I learnt very quickly, thanks to you. Is 'Mione here?

"I can think of that subject, I do like it, Hermione is sleeping down the hall, she talked to you all night long."

Really?

"Yes, she is wonderful."

I know she is, Sev, can you something weird for me?

"Everything for you."

Kiss me, I want a real kiss, I miss your lips.

"It won't hurt you?"

Not if you don't apply pressure.

Severus sat up and parted Harry's lips gently. He rested his own lips on them.

Tongue?

Severus slid his tongue into Harry's mouth, playing with the tongue of his lover, Harry sighed in his head.

Severus?

Severus broke the kiss. "Yes?"

Feel our baby.

Severus laid a hand on Harry's bump, not applying pressure, the baby kicked.

"Can you feel my hand?"

Yes, my nerves are okay.

Severus took Harry's hand and lifted it carefully, high enough to kiss it.

Stop it Severus! You are hurting me! Harry cried in his head.

"I am sorry, so sorry."

Just put it back please, it hurts, you got to stop doing this.

Severus laid the hand back to where it was before he lifted it. "I am sorry."

My Sev, look at me.

Severus looked at Harry.

Are you looking?

"Yes."

I am glad it was me who fell.

"What?!"

If it was you here, I'd be lost. I could not create the bond because we both have to be awake. I will not give up, but if my body does, take care of our baby, will you? I thought about names, want to hear?

"Don't talk like that, don't you dare!" His voice was shaking, tears were streaming on his face.

Don't you cry, my Sev.

"How? How can you say things like that and ask me not to?"

Severus. My amazing Severus. You must know I might die, I don't want to but I might, so many things have changed. I had the most amazing last years with you. I fell in love and got engaged, I got pregnant, I can go knowing I achieved the two best achievements of my life, Severus Snape and family, I want to tell you the names and I do not know that if my body gives up my mind will shut off so I will have to say it now. Don't cry my Sev, goodbye. I will love you forever.

"Don't you dare Harry, don't even think about it."

Sev, I am not leaving you, not now.

"You can't leave me! You can't! Harry! Don't..." His voice broke, his face wet.

Severus, I am tired and sore, I wish I could cry but I can't, it feels so stuck. I love talking to you but I used a lot of magic for the bound, I want to sleep, will you give me the pain potion? I will talk to you tomorrow.

"Don't leave me."

I won't, I will never give up on you or on our baby, I just want a nap.

"Only a nap?"

Just a nap.

"Promise?"

Promise.

Severus summoned the potion and poured it into Harry's mouth.

Sev, I know I can be dramatic but if I don't wake up I thought of Lily Valerie for girl and James for a boy. Promise you will take care of them. Live for them. Take them anywhere. Goodnight Sev, I love you.

"What? No! You promised you won't leave me! You can't! Harry! Can't you listen for once and do as told? Foolish brat! Harry James Potter come back immediately! How many times do I have to tell you? You are in such big troubles. You idiot! Why you never listen? Come back!" He screamed beyond tears.

"Severus, are you okay?" Hermione asked from the doorway.

"No, sorry I woke you up."

"Why were you screaming?"

"He talked to me."

"Is he up?" She asked excited and ran into the room.

"No."

"Then what are you talking about?"

"He created a bond through our baby, he talked to my head."

"How is he?"

"His body is sore and he wants to cry but he can't move, he is sleeping now."

"What have you talked about?"

"He gave me names. He can't leave me, he promised he won't." Severus said weakly and the tears rolled faster.

"Why were you screaming?"

"Because I gave him a potion for his pain."

"And?"

"He said goodbye."

"You probably misunderstood him."

"I misunderstood him?" He looked at her sadly.

"Yes maybe."

"So he hasn't said goodbye when he said 'Don't cry my Sev, goodbye. I will love you forever'?"

"He said that?"

"Yes."

"And left? Just said that and left?"

"We talked before and after."

"When he will wake up you will be able to talk again?"

"It will take him 5 hours to form the bound again."

"He thinks he won't wake up."

"Yes."

"Will you tell me about your conversation?"

"I talked to him and he was answering, he asked me to kiss him so I kissed him, he explained our bound, asked me to kiss him again, I did. He asked me for pain relief potion, promised it will only be a nap, so I gave it to him. He gave me the names and fell asleep."

"It's been only two days, he will be fine."

"I hope he will, I can't do it without him."

"You can do anything."

"I am nothing without my brat."

"You will be a father."

"Probably a bad one, I'd say the worse but you haven't met my father."

"You will be amazing." She said and smiled at him.

The next six days passed slowly and Hermione was due to leave in few hours.

Harry looked paler now. Severus was becoming more and more afraid that Harry won't wake up, they haven't talked for six days.

They sat for tea in the second-floor family room.

"Hermione, thank you so much for everything."

"You don't need to thank me."

"You are an amazing friend, and twin." He smiled.

"Thank you." She smiled back.

"I am sorry you had to see me like that."

"Severus, there is no need to apologise, you are human, you love him and you care, you can not be a machine and there is no shame in that."

They kept talking for another half of an hour, it was the best he felt in days.

"I should go back soon, just want to say goodbye to Harry, I will come check on you on Saturday."

"What day is it?"

"Tuesday."

"Really?"

"Severus, will you be okay?"

"No, but I can manage it."

"I will go say goodbye, come if you want."

She rested her cup on the table and walked to Harry's room, so did he.

She sat next to Harry on the big bed, Harry's face was hidden to Severus who watched from the doorway.

"Harry, I am going now, I will visit you in few more days, Molly will come to be with you and with Severus. You found yourself a great man and I hope you will be up until I will come here again. Keep an eye on Severus okay?" She said and kissed Harry's forehead.

"Okay." A hoarse whisper answered Hermione.

"Harry?" She jerked back, Severus came running into the room.

A pair of green eyes opened slowly. "Hey there." Harry said, still hoarse.

"Harry!" Hermione said and squeezed Harry's arm. A small, hoarse, broken, whine of pain left Harry, going straight into Severus' heart.

"Hey there Sev."

A moment of silence.

"Are you going to keep standing there or will you come over and kiss me?" Harry said, less hoarse.

Severus sat next to Harry and kissed him, tongues moving together for the first time in forever.

"I missed you." Harry said.

"Will you get Bill here?" Severus asked Hermione.

"Of course, I am so glad that you are okay Harry, Merlin I wish I could hug you."

"I love you too 'Mione." He said and Hermione left the room.

"If you were less sore, I'd probably slap you so hard that you will pass out again." Severus said but couldn't help himself but smile.

"My amazing Severus." Harry smiled.

"How are you? You scared me to death brat!"

"I am sorry about that. I am sore but Happy."

"Harry James Potter don't you dare scare me like that ever again!" He said.

"Sorry, Sev."

"Harry James Potter don't you dare scare me like that ever again!" A voice came from the doorway, Severus looked, Harry didn't move his head.

"Sorry Molly, my mistake."

Molly and Bill Weasley walked in.

"How are you dear?"

"Sore and hormonal, I can feel it."

"I assumed so, good to have you back Harry." Bill said.

"Can you give me a potion for the pain?"

"No!" Severus said loudly causing Harry to laugh.

"Sev, I will only sleep for few hours."

"Like hell I am going to let you sleep ever again!"

"If I can't sleep, will someone at least help me to change pose? I am sick of this one."

"I will check on you and then we will change your pose." Bill said.

"For how long I was out?"

"Eight days." Bill said.

"How can anyone sleep for eight days and be tired? And why is it so cold here?"

Bill smiled and removed the cooling charm, Severus covered him with a blanket.

"Thank you Bill, Sev."

"I love you." Severus smiled.

"I know you do." Harry smiled back

"Brat." Severus' smile grew wider.

"But you love me."

"Forever."

They smiled at each other, Severus gave Harry a small kiss on the lips.

"Severus, I am sorry I pushed you." Molly said.

"I warned him from a Molly attack." Harry smiled.

"I will not allow anyone to mess with any of my children, but you clearly not messing. My threat stands though."

"You will need to make an order." Severus said.

"What?" She asked confused.

"Ron said he will punch me in the face until I will look like the Da- Voldemort, Hermione said she will make sure I will never be able to pee again and you said you will kill me, you will need to make an order. Put me first on the list."

"Molly, may I introduce you to my amazing Severus Snape, amazing Severus Snape, meet Molly."

"Nice to meet you amazing Severus Snape, I am Molly."

"Nice to meet you Molly."

"Molly, Severus is my future husband and the father of my child."

"I am glad for the two of you." She said.

"Thank you." Severus said.

"Good. Now he is Severus, not Professor Snape, will someone please roll me? I can't do it on my own."

Bill chuckled and walked over to Harry. "Mum, I need Harry to be in underwear for the treatment, please leave to not make him uncomfortable."

Molly left muttering something about seven kids and almost naked people. Bill vanished Harry's clothes but pants and Harry blushed.

"Don't be shy Harry, you know I will have to see more if you do not wish to see your pregnancy all over the prophet."

"Thank you Bill." Harry smiled.

Bill summoned a strong salve from his healer bag. "Want to help Severus?" Bill asked him.

"Yeah Sev, want to help?" Harry smirked.

"Because of that comment, I will not help." Severus smirked back.

"Are you two aware that Harry needs to get through three treatments at least before he will stop being sore and you could 'help' him."

They both were surprised and disappointed, they exchanged a look.

"You really thought that after he fell 20 stairs and got into a coma you could just fuck him all night long when he wakes up?"

"I hoped." "Yeah pretty much." They said at the same time.

"It will take a lot of work, but we'll do a treatment every five hours by tomorrow you will probably 'help' him at least once. I will sleep here."

"He said he is hormonal, and he is Harry, once? I don't think so. He will be sore again after it will be over." Severus smirked at Harry.

"What are we waiting for?!" Harry said, causing the other men to laugh.

For the next two hours Bill massaged Harry who was crying in pain, making Severus shiver with every sob or small scream.

When he finished he spelt a grey big pyjama trousers and a big white shirt on Harry.

"Now we will get you something to eat." Bill said.

"I want a hamburger." Harry said making Severus smile.

"Salad it is, hamburger is too much for you now." Bill said.

"Salad? Boring! I am hungry, I want food!"

"You will regret it when you will throw up."

"I won't throw up, I can digest meat I am not a goat!"

"Shame." Severus said. "I would have free bezoar for a lifetime."

Bill laughed and Harry pouted angrily.

"You know I love you." Severus said.

"Yeah, he does." Harry said to Bill.

"If you didn't have you hero complex and so much recklessness you would make a great Slytherin." Severus said.

"If I was a Slytherin we would probably start dating in my fourth year."

"Never, you weren't legal. And if I ended up marrying a Gryffindor, Slytherin is probably not my type."

"I am your type regardless of house." Harry smiled.

"Who would think the proud Slytherin Severus Snape would marry the most Gryffindor since Godric, Harry Potter." Bill said.

"Not Severus Snape and surely not Harry Potter." Harry said.

"How did it even started?" Bill asked.

"Who knows?" Harry smiled. "They way life goes. Ron or Molly can tell you, can I have my salad and sleep?"

"No." Severus said.

"Why?"

"Because I will never let you sleep again."

"You can't keep me up now." Harry smirked.

"Who said that?"

"Bill."

"He doesn't know my methods."

"And he doesn't want to." Bill said.

"So what we can or cannot do?" Severus asked.

"Nothing that will need any physical effort from Harry."

"Well, I can help him later." Severus smirked. "Now let's go get you some salad and few hours of sleep."

"I'd love that. Can Sev sleep next to me?"

"Yes, he can." Bill smiled. "I am going to make you the salad myself, it is my own recipe. Stay clothed" Bill said and left.

 


	13. Hormones

"Sev will you levitate me to the left? I want you next to me comfortably."

He helped Harry to move left and laid next to him. Harry turned his head to Severus, they smiled at each other for a minute.

"Is there something wrong?" Harry asked him.

"No. Why?"

"Why you don't to touch me? Is it because I am fat now?"

"Fat? You are pregnant!"

"I am still fat now."

"No you are not, this is not fat in there, it is a baby, our little baby."

"So it is because I am fat."

"What?"

"Don't change the subject, it won't work, you just don't find submarine sized Harry attractive."

"Submarine? Wha... Never mind, of course I find you attractive."

"Liar."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because you won't even kiss me, are you even happy I'm back?"

"Of course I am happy to have you back! I just don't want to hurt you. I love you no matter what, no matter of appearance you are always beautiful to me." Severus said making Harry's eyes fill with tears. "Have I done something wrong?" He asked Harry.

"You are amazing and I am so cruel to you, how can you even stand me?"

Severus rested his palm against Harry's cheek gently. "Harry James Potter, you are amazing and I love you. See what you have done?"

"What have I done?" Harry asked, fear in his voice.

"You softened me. How could you? Can you imagine me saying things like these or kissing a small baby? This is love Harry, it is there and can happen no matter of anything. I will love you even when you will have more wrinkles than Albus."

Tears have fallen from Harry's eyes, Severus wiped them away with his thumb. "My Severus." Harry murmured. "What is wrong with me?"

"You are hormonal." Bill said, walking in with the bowl. "I brought you salad, let's get you up."

"When I said hormonal I meant horny kind of hormonal but I will not tell that to Molly, she is like a mother for me. I don't want this kind of hormonal"

Bill and Severus laughed. Bill gave him the salad and helped whining Harry to sit. Severus gave Harry the salad and thanked the both of them. They sat quietly as Harry ate.

"When will I be able to take a bath?"

"Tomorrow noon, you will be okay by tomorrow night if I fail upgrading the salve."

"I can help." Severus offered.

"No thank you, I think that Harry needs you here more than I do, but remember, no sex."

"Can I sleep now? Can you roll me?" Bill laid Harry to a lying position.

"No rolling until the next treatment." Harry yawned. "I will leave the two of you to sleep, see you in time for the next treatment." Bill said and left.

Harry closed his eyes as Severus stroked his hair. Beautiful and messy like it's owner. Severus felt the warm tingle in his chest every time he was close to Harry, one of the many parts of love.

"Did you liked the names?" Harry asked.

"The idea of small James Potter running between our legs terrify me." Severus took his hand back from Harry's hair.

"James Potter-Snape." Harry smiled.

"I can throw up only by thinking about the wrong James."

"My original idea was James Sirius Potter Snape but I didn't want you to lose it completely."

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Do you have a better idea? Do you feel like calling our son Tobias?"

"Don't dare you to say it!" He spat angrily.

Harry smiled.

"You think I am kidding? You try connecting this devil somehow to my child again and the next time you blink I will be outside!"

Harry's eyes filled with tears. A warm and soft hand held his own. "I am sorry Sev."

Silence. Severus was staring at the ceiling.

"I am so sorry Sev, I know he wasn't a pleasant man, I don't know much more because you only showed me one memory of him."

"You should get some sleep."

"But I want to stay up and talk to you, I will never miss a chance to get to know you better."

"Harry you don't want to go there."

"And if I do?"

"Know that I will sleep in the other room."

"I can take it."

"Do I even have a choice?" He asked, not looking at Harry, only the ceiling.

"Of course you do Sev, I will never force you to anything, I am not Voldemort or Dumbledore or your father or anyone else, I am yours and I love you, I just want you to trust me. You are free now."

"Freedom is one of the most precious things a living thing can have, some may not appreciate it but I do, I was never free for almost 40 years but I had something to live for, something to keep me going. And though I was never free I read about people who lived worse, I read about slaves and slavery, wizards took them as same as muggles, it is one of the most horrible things I ever heard of, maybe the worst. I think I would choose death over what they have been through, being a house elf is living like a king next to the things that happened there. You gave me freedom Harry and for that, I will be forever grateful, even if my past wasn't the nicest and I wasn't really free, I am as free as a man who did so many mistakes can be. Free is a very big word, love."

"You don't have to tell me anything, now or ever. Our relationship is not a duty and you are not inferior to me, no one is, you can do as you wish."

"I will tell you some of it and then I will go to sleep." Severus said, his eyes could have made a hole in the ceiling by now.

"Tell me please."

"He never loved me, or liked me the same about my mother. Maybe he did before I came I don't know. He used to drink, the empty bottles usually flew towards my mother. He used to beat me a lot for no reason at all, he would call me from my room beat me and send me back. I healed my scars years later when I invented my own scar remover, better than the regular one, I was sick for a week after the use so I never published it. The days I was allowed to sleep at Lily's were the happiest of my childhood. He would use anything close, hands, belt, rope, chair, bottle. He would do anything except pass me out or kill me. His favourite belt was thick brown leather one, usually, he kept the huge golden buckle away, but you try to predict the devil. Some days I was too sore to sleep. It happened more than once that he used my mother before me. I was lucky he wasn't targeting me or I would not be able to run away on my own and my mother was a selfish coward. The more she screamed and kicked the more aggressive he was. I thought that Hogwarts will be safe but your father never allowed me that privilege. I was torn all year long, holidays with my father and the rest with yours. My only moments of peace were with Lily, even in potions he wouldn't let me be. Imagine what happened when your parents started dating. They started dating in 7th year, she cut me off completely byfifth year. In my sixth year I started dating Regulus, the perfect and beloved son of Black family, he died a few years later. Your mother began talking to me after she gave birth and I met her twice. She died, I was a spy, I swore to protect you the best I could, I was 21 who did his biggest mistake, unable to remove it from his left arm. I turned to a spy when the talking about killing you began, I knew they will take anyone on their way to you, which meant Lily. I realised I did a mistake joining few months before, when I first saw a death eater raping someone, it brought up things I rather not talk about. Your parents died and you know the rest." He said and sat up, he never looked at Harry while he spoke.

"He raped you?" Harry asked, face wet.

"No, I managed to escape but I can't understand what part of things I rather not talk about you didn't get."

"Severus..."

"Let's stop talking okay?" He gave Harry a small kiss and stood, he walked to the doorway and noxed the room. "Sleep well, my dear Harry." He left to the room next door and laid on the bed, he cleared his mind to keep it all away, knowing that tomorrow everything will come back to normal. He fell asleep.

"Wake up Sev."

"Harry?" Severus opened his eyes to find Harry sitting on the bed next to him.

"Good morning my sleeping beauty."

"Thank you." Severus said making Harry laugh.

"What?" He asked Harry.

"Sleeping Beauty is muggle child story. It tells about a princess who got cursed, at her 16 birthday she stabbed her finger and the curse took effect, the time at the castle froze for 100 years, plants grown around it making it very hard to get in. A century later a prince heard the tale and went to find the princess. He kissed her on the mouth and the curse broke, she woke up and they got married. And they lived happily ever after."

"Weird children story, if I am your sleeping beauty where is my kiss?" Harry leant and kissed him. "I think I should be the prince, you fit more easily into the coma and the frozen house, and you know, Prince."

"What are you saying?"

"That I think I should be your prince."

"And I think you should be naked."

"What? How are you even here?"

"Bill made me extra strong salve, combined with our magic. Here I am, hour and a half after the third treatment."

"Why are you still dressed then?"

"I really don't know." Harry said grinning.

"Remind me to thank Bill later."

"Later. We are alone and I need you."

"So come here."

"I'd love to, how are you going to do it?"

"I'll show you, lie where you are." Harry laid and Severus spooned him from behind, minutes later Harry let out a scream and released himself all over Severus' hand, Severus came three minutes later, panting Harry's name. He rolled to the side, allowing Harry to lie on his back. Come dripped from Harry's arse, covered Harry's chest, a beautiful view, he thought to himself.

Severus rolled to his stomach and kissed Harry, warm and loving kiss, Severus felt it burning inside him, love, passion. He smiled into the kiss, making Harry back off.

"What are you thinking about?"

"About the fact that I love you." Severus replied warmly making Harry smile.

"How are your muscles?" He asked Harry.

"Fine, why?"

Severus sat on his knees and gave Harry a small slap on his cheek. "What was that for?!" Harry asked shocked.

"For scaring me like that, try that once again and I'll slap you back into a coma!"

"What? It hurt!"

"Well, you knew why and it didn't hurt at all it is only shocking for you, think about that next time before you talk about yourself like that."

"You are right Sev, I am sorry."

Severus kissed Harry once more and laid on his stomach. "You are bloody annoying!" Harry said.

"What have I done?"

"Look at you?"

"Pale, smooth and bony, no need to bother."

"Bony! Bony people can lie on their stomach, pregnant people can't, this is the way I like to sleep and you are doing it so easily but I can't because I am bigger than the Knight Bus in its regular state."

"Come with me." He said to Harry, getting up and walking to another room, Harry followed, both still naked.

Severus walked to an unused room and let Harry in, he transfigured the bed into a pregnancy massage bed, closing the head hole and making it wider, like two massage beds connected, one for Harry and one for him. With another flick of his hand specially made covers appeared on the beds, two matching pillows on each side. "Tell me when you want, it is easy to close the hole so you will be able to lie down comfortably, lie down, it is safe and softer than it looks, I wanted it to fit even when your bump will be bigger so there is nothing to wrap it but there is a warming charm and it is high enough so you will not touch the floor."

Harry laid down. "This is perfect Sev, thank you so much."

Severus laid next to Harry on his back. "Anything for you."

"I missed you so much, eight days seem like a lifetime, I just want to hold you and never let go, I don't want to see anyone, only you, I want to touch you how and when I feel like touching you, I want you to cuddle me naked all day long."

"I know, pick a date."

"For what?"

"Our wedding."

"I need to buy a ring."

"You can go with Hermione."

"People will see me."

"So?"

"So I am pregnant!"

"Are you afraid people will know?"

"Aren't you?"

"Because of what they might say?"

"Because of what they might do! They can try to hurt us, or our baby."

"We can put a ministry security on our owls."

"We will but to remind you, that you are a former death eater and I am the boy who lived, we don't get to be normal out there. They will think you drugged me or something based on a mistake you did years ago, like they know you. They will not believe when I say I love you, I was barely seen in six months, who know what story they'll make?"

"Who cares? I will not allow few idiots to ruin my happiness, we fucking deserve to be happy, I told you once and I will tell you again, I will kill Skeeter if I have to."

"So tomorrow you, I, Bill, Ron and Hermione, or who of them who can join will go together and you will pick a ring, we will marry at the end of the spring when it is nice outside, I want an outside wedding, do you agree?"

"Of course I agree."

Harry grabbed Severus cock, passing a thumb on the head of it. "Again?" Severus asked.

"Hormones." Harry smirked.

"You will kill me like that, I can feel it."

"Is there a better way to die?"

Severus summoned the lube and dipped two fingers, moving the bottle to Harry who filled his hand and started stroking Severus' cock, Severus slid the fingers into Harry.

"Sev." Harry said, catching his breath slowly.

"Yes?" Severus smiled and pulled his fingers out of Harry.

"You need to replace the sheets."

"No, I don't."

"Why?"

"Because I know you, when I will change the sheets you will catch your breath and come all over them again, making me come with you, so why bother?"

"You do know me!" Harry exclaimed.

"How can you get aroused after coming two times in less than 40 minutes?"

"I think about you, in me, filling me with your cum, putting cum dipped fingers in my mouth, about the feeling of your balls against my bare skin, being a pregnant wizard do the rest."

Minute of silence.

Severus was already half hard. "It worked and I am not even pregnant." Severus said with a small laugh.

"Want to hear a funny story?" Harry asked him, making Severus arch an eyebrow. "I already caught my breath and you are still lying next to me and not on me."

Severus laughed. "It is funny." He said. "Funny how easily I can fix the problem."

"Will you show me how?"

"Be sure I will." Severus smirked.

Five hours later Harry was the first one to fall asleep, Severus lost count of how many times they came.

Harry's arse was sore in the best way there is.


	14. Their Story

ooOooOooO.POV-Harry.ooOooOooO

Harry woke up to the sound of the door opening. "Harry? Are you here?"

"Yes 'Mione, come in just let me cover Severus first, I don't think he will appreciate you seeing him naked."

Hermione laughed and Harry covered Severus. "Come in."

She walked in. "Will you help me get to the bath? The one in my room, I don't want to wake him." Harry said.

"Did you two just...?"

"Yes, will you help me?" She helped him to sit and summoned a sheet to cover him, they walked out of the room.

"You smell of sex." She said.

"That's why we are heading to the shower." He smiled.

"Funny, I thought that when you will get the okay you will not be able to walk for a week. How many was it that you can move?"

"I think around eight or so..." Harry blushed a bit.

"Eight? How on earth you can walk?"

"I don't know..."

"Who knew Severus had it in him... Eight times!"

Harry filled the tub with warm water and foam. "I think I will need to call Bill again. Since I woke I can feel muscles I didn't know I had." He said stepping on the wooden stool and slipping into the warm water, facing the toilet, to the sound of Hermione's laugh.

"I can't believe you had sex eight times after you woke from a coma. This is not human." She said with a smile, sitting on the closed toilet.

"I missed you 'Mione."

"Me too. How are you apart from hormones?"

"I am good, we need to sit and talk alone for a few hours but Sev will wake up soon and, you know..."

"Yes, I do know." She smiled.

"After I will give birth we will go and get drunk until we will throw up."

"Sound good. Can I ask you something?"

"Of course 'Mione, anything."

"Do you think Ron and I match?"

"What happened 'Mione? Did he hurt you?"

"No, it is just, I can see myself with a family, holding a baby, like you can see yourself with Severus. The thing is that I don't see him with me, I can't see him holding my hand as I give birth, I don't see him raising a child with me, and I love him but I don't think it will last forever. I can feel you and Severus, it is not close. I know every couple is different but when I saw him, the stern and cold man sitting there next to you, crying his soul out and begging you to come back, I could not see Ron sitting next to me and doing the same if this was the situation."

"'Mione, you should do what you feel is right. You can't go and live a life when you don't feel you are in the right place, even if it means to break up with him. You will find another and I will support you with whoever he or she will be, he, as I know you. I am behind you even if you start dating Albus or Remus, like you stood behind me when you found out I am with Severus, how weird that I was to you that I was seeing our cranky potions professor for a year, that I am engaged to him. I am here for you, whatever you need and whenever you need it."

"Thank you, Harry."

"Thank you, Hermione."

"I would hug you right now but you are wet and soapy."

"I feel like crying."

"Why?"

"I don't know, hormones maybe, I want to invite you here after my 'horny hormones' will pass and we will cuddle together and cry."

"And eat chocolate."

"And ice cream."

"Chocolate ice cream." She said and they smiled at each other.

"You are the best 'Mione, if I was single we could rent a flat together in muggle London and we would go out every night, we would get drunk, come back with a partner for each of us that will be gone the next day, talk for hours and watch movies all day long."

"Gods you make me regret I didn't keep you with me at the Halloween feast of sixth year. But I am glad for you."

"If you don't have anyone until I will give birth we will rent two hotel rooms in muggle London, I will give the baby to Molly for a night and we will get drunk, and you will pick someone and I will 'accidentally' meet Severus, and each of us will go to his own room, shag all night long, by morning we will both wake alone and I will come to your room and we will talk for hours, then we can go around the town, eat breakfast, ice cream or something else. Deal?"

"Will you please give birth already?"

"Soon, it is November now. By the end of February, the baby will be out."

"Funny that I ask you when you will give birth, it is usually the man who asks the woman."

"It is funny, but we have magic, we can do better than muggle norms." He smiled.

"Do you need anything?"

"No, I am good. Thanks."

"Harry!" Severus called calmly but loudly from the hall.

"My room bathroom!" Harry called back. Half a minute later Severus walked in. Severus wore only tight black pants, the outline of his cock was visible, what made Severus blush when he saw Hermione.

"Hello Hermione, I better go put something on." Severus said and left. Harry and Hermione blushed.

"I can see what you are talking about." She said to Harry, smirking.

"You saw how hard he blushed?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Eight times you said? Eight times with him and you are still able to walk? You are not human."

"Yes, he said eight times, but I am not sure that it is exact." Severus said, standing in the doorway. Now wearing black pyjama trousers but still no shirt. "And you are rather quick." He turned to Harry. Harry and Hermione laughed.

"Why trousers Sev? I liked the pants better."

"Liar, we all know how you'd like me to dress, you can say it, it is nice to hear and our Hermione here have no shame when it comes to our sex life so go on."

"I am only doing this so you will not be embarrassed when I will blurt something you thought I don't know." Hermione said.

"Fine Sev, here you go, I like you better naked, you are hot and you have the sexiest arse I've ever seen, not even talking about your cock. We'd all be happier if you walked around naked." Harry aside.

"I don't care." Hermione said. "You do look nice and tall is hot."

"Thank you very much." Severus said, giving Harry a look.

"I get you, I will wait in the next room when you will give our hormonal Harry what he wants and needs, I will put on the charms, do not worry about noise, just make sure he could walk."

"I will not promise anything." Severus smirked at Harry.

Hermione got out of the room laughing. Severus stripped his trousers and pants and walked to Harry.

"You know she might not use the charms." Harry said. Putting his glasses aside on the stool.

"Probably won't, I don't care anymore." He said and slipped behind laughing Harry. "I am not kidding she will know everything by the time I will be dressed so why not invite her to watch? Next time she can join us." Severus said sarcastically.

"Are you serious?!" Harry asked shocked. He was not fond of the idea of sharing Severus.

"No! Merlin, I hope it's only hormones!"

"Well, she will kn-YES!" Harry moaned as Severus started stroking his cock.

Harry was pressed against Severus heavily. Severus' warm and thick erection pressed to his back. When Harry came with a loud groan Severus was left achingly hard.

"Stand up Severus, I want you in my mouth." Harry panted when Severus twisted a nipple. A few minutes later Harry's front was covered with his lover's cum. Severus sat behind Harry again. Harry felt two thin but strong arms wrapping him. They sat like that for a few minutes.

"I think you missed a bit with the 'eight' thing. Try to remember, very impressive by what I remember, you had around 12 erections today. How can you walk? We will never know."

Harry changed the water and summoned the soap, handing it back to Severus. Severus squeezed soap to his hand and started soaping Harry's back, when his hand slipped to soap between Harry's buttocks Harry moaned.

"Are you bloody serious?" Severus asked.

"I am 18 years old, I am pregnant, your hand is between my buttocks and your cock is poking my back, to what reaction did you expected?"

"I really don't know what to expect anymore. I fell for a 16 years old, who is now 18 years old, I got him pregnant and my hand is indeed between his buttocks what aroused him even though he had more than 10 erections today."

Harry laughed. "Will you do it or me?" In respond Severus squeezed soap onto his hand and sent it forward.

30 minutes later they were both clean. Harry walked out naked, Severus wrapped a towel around his waist.

Harry had clothes in the room outside the bathroom, Severus' clothes that Hermione got him from his house when Harry was in a coma were in the room next to Harry's room, with Hermione.

As he walked into the room Hermione put her book down and looked at him.

"What?" Severus asked.

"Look at yourself."

"What?" He asked confused.

"I never believed I'd say this. Severus Snape, you are bloody good looking sometimes!"

Severus stared at her confused. "I can see what Harry sees in you."

"What would that be?"

"Half muscular half bony, wet hair, wet body, your pale skin and dark hair, tall, you are hot!"

"Thank you very much, I will grab my clothes and go out."

"Don't be scared, it is only a compliment, you love Harry, I have Ron."

"Harry is the only one who complimented me on something but my intelligence in two decades or so, it will take time to get used to."

"For me too, I just told my evil potions professor that he is hot."

"Funnily enough you are not the only one." He smiled at her, not a smirk, a warm smile. He usually looks 15 years younger near close people like Harry and Hermione, even Albus sometimes. Hermione noticed that when he smiled he looked so much younger, like a man in his mid-twenties.

"I am glad is it you Severus, to marry Harry. You are a good man."

"Thank you, you said I am evil just a moment ago."

"You are, only not to us anymore, I know you like this reputation. Harry was the one to see the best of you and he fell for you. He brought me to see the good in you, and I see you as a friend. It is just the fact that you never showed any emotion but anger or hate to any of us, imagine my amazement when I saw your love to Harry. He softened you and opened you. I know that if you walked half naked and wet to a room where anyone, not just a student or an ex-student sat, you would have yelled at them."

"I won't. If it is anyone who is close to Harry I would ask them to get out angrily but politely. Everyone else would get yelled. You are the only one but Harry I'd talk to half naked, though if you were Harry I would probably be naked already. I am not angry or embarrassed because I know that you already saw the most of me, and heard about what you haven't seen. That you will hang around a lot and that you listened to me and Harry for a few minutes before you used any charms."

She blushed a bit. "Yup, that's about it."

"And now I will ask you to tell Harry that we will invite a non-Skeeter reporter and a Gringotts spell detector in a few hours to make an announcement and then we will go and buy a ring quietly."

"Will be done, nice excuse to get me out so you could dress."

"The fact that you know things about me and the fact that we are friends now does not cancel my right to privacy. There are parts of me that are only to be seen by Harry."

"You are right." Hermione said.

"Yes, you are, but I must say that I love those parts about you and that you do know how to use them." Harry said smiling from the doorway. Severus smiled at him. That warm smile again, Severus should really smile more often Hermione thought.

"Let's go 'Mione, let my Sevy to dress."

"Sevy?"

"I call him that sometimes."

"That's cute." She smiled. Harry walked in and stood on his toes and gave Severus a small kiss on the lips, it was hard for him to keep a long time on his toes in this angle but he couldn't move any closer because of his bump. Severus bowed his head down and kissed Harry, who was now back on his feet, lovingly for a minute. Severus cupped Harry's cheek and gazed into Harry's eyes. The brilliant green eyes that looked back at him lovingly, flooding his body with love and warmth, with the desire to look at them forever. "I love you." He said to Harry.

"I love you." Harry replied simply. The words melted Severus, wrapping his brain with fog, making his heart beat faster.

"I love you." He said to Harry.

"I think you broke him." Hermione said, making the green gaze to move from Severus' eyes to hers.

"I will be in the family room." Harry said to Severus and left with Hermione.

Three minutes later Severus walked to the family room, Hermione sat on the big armchair, Harry on the couch. Severus sat next to Harry and held Harry's hand.

"Hermione, better fetch a book, we wouldn't like you to get bored." Severus said.

"And why could she get bored?" Harry asked.

"Because in few seconds I am going to kiss you until it hurts."

"Really? Why?" Harry asked grinning.

"Because I love you, because I missed you, because I want to and because I can." Severus bowed his head and pressed his lips against Harry's. He brushed his tongue on Harry's lips, making them part. They sat there for fifteen minutes, breaking for air every once in a while.

When they broke Harry laid on the couch, resting his head on Severus' thighs, Severus stroked his hair backwards.

"Severus, how can you be here? What about Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

"Albus knows about us. He gave me a year off, I will go back on September first next year."

"This is wonderful." Hermione smiled, Severus laid a hand on Harry's bump. "What do you think the baby is?" She asked. The baby kicked making Severus and Harry smile at each other.

"I don't know, but whatever they are I love them already." Severus said.'

"I think it is a girl." Harry smiled.

"Why?" Severus asked with a small smile.

"I don't know, I only know that I have never done anything better."

"Do you have a name?" Hermione asked.

"For a girl." Harry replied.

"And for a boy." Severus added.

Harry sat up next to him. "You agree?" He asked Severus shocked.

"Yes, but I liked your second idea better than the first one."

Harry sat on his lap sideways and hugged him.

"Second it is, you are amazing." Harry said grinning widely.

"I only hope they will get your eyes and nose."

"I love your eyes. And you nose." He said and kissed the tip of Severus' nose, then rested his head on Severus' shoulder. Severus rested a hand on Harry's baby bump.

"You two are so lucky, I think you are the best together. I can feel your love, and you are so beautiful together. I don't even know why I am saying this it is just, look at you two, cuddling, smiling at each other, feeling your baby together. You have you own family with each other, can it get more adorable?" Hermione said.

"It can, and it will." Severus smiled at Harry. "It will when Harry will give birth and then he will be sitting on me like this, holding our baby."

"And even more when I will cradle our second child and our first child will sit on my lap, smiling at their little brother or sister." Harry smiled back at Severus. Making Severus' smile to grow wider.

"You two making me want to get pregnant right now, but don't you think 18 is too early for a child?"

"I did." Harry said. "We both did, but you have a family, this is why you will not understand it completely. We never had a family, now we have each other, and as soon as I realised Sev is my one, that it is only him for me, forever, I knew that every time is a good time for family and the sooner the better. I am the happiest I've ever been." Harry said causing Severus to kiss him.

"When did it happened?" Hermione asked, trying to process everything that is happening right in front of her.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Everything, all of this."

"I fell for him after the day at the tower.

I kissed him after Christmas two years ago, the one before the last one.

I slept with him in January of that year.

I broke up with him before our attack on Voldemort.

I gave him my battle note after Order of Merlin awards.

I got my love back in August of that year.

I was proposed to on the day of our first kiss, a year later.

I got pregnant on the day of my last NEWT.

I fell into a coma last week.

I woke up yesterday and came a lot.

That is my point of view."

"I found out I am in love at the Tower.

I got kissed after Christmas two years ago.

I slept with him on January.

I got dumped by a Gryffindor with a hero complex.

I got a note after Order of Merlin awards and found out that he loves me.

I came back to life in August.

I proposed on the day of our first kiss, a year later.

I got my love pregnant after he was free of duties.

I got a soul ache and I thought I'd die when he fell into a coma.

I could breathe again yesterday and found a very hormonal fiancé so I enjoyed an amount of sexual activity that I never knew I was capable of or dreamt of." Severus said.

"This is so cute, and you, tough, bad and threatening Severus Snape is one of the most emotional people I ever knew. And nine times is a lot." Hermione said

"Nine times?" Harry asked confused.

"You said eight, and then once more."

"Really? I am a ball of hormones, I had around 16 erections in the last 24 hours."

Hermione stared shocked. "And?" Severus asked.

"I didn't have to take care of one myself." Harry said. They smirked at each other and then at Hermione. Her jaw dropped what made Severus chuckle.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" She asked.

"We are fucking, yes, but kidding? No, not now." Severus said with a sly tone making Harry laugh.

Severus tightened his arms around Harry. "I love you." He whispered in Harry's ear.

"I know you do." Harry whispered back.

"I am glad you know."

"I love you Sev." Harry whispered. "More than anything." He added. Severus kissed his head.

"Need me to leave again?" Hermione asked.

"No. I want you to get a non-Skeeter reporter and a spell detector from Gringotts we got an announcement to make, will you do this?"

"To where should I invite them?"

"The Leaky Cauldron in an hour and a half, it is Hogwarts time and not a weekend so I will check into room 9, if not 9 try 4."

"Or I will just say that I am friends with Harry Potter and they will tell me where to find you."

"Sev's name will be on the reservation."

"Yes, and I am friends with Severus Snape will sound suspicious." Severus said.

"Sadly enough he is right." Hermione said to Harry.

"I might be nice to you and more open than before but I do not need anyone's pity. Harry, will you please get up and allow my to change? We have an interview." Severus said. Harry stood and Severus walked out quietly.

"Have I done something wrong?" Hermione asked.

"The 'sadly enough' part made him feel pitied. Pity makes him feel like people think he is helpless. Sev is a very strong and independent man and he is very proud of it, pity makes him feel weak because he thinks you think he is weak. It is complicated, rough life rough man. But it makes me feel even more special when he opens up to me. Complicated as he might be I love him. I really do."

"Complicated and rough indeed." Hermione said.

"I am afraid that I'll hurt him one day. He doesn't have a 'Mione like I have. My mood swings can hurt him. Yesterday I burst on him but he didn't give up, I read and told him that pregnant wizards are more hormonal but I can't control it."

"Love is about not giving up, another reason that I think about breaking up with him. It really feels like our love isn't enough."

"I am right here for you 'Mione. I hope that one day you will find your own Sev who will love you and understand you like Sev understands me."

"Thank you." She smiled. "Can I have you Sev?"

"Nope. He is mine and you have breasts." He said making her laugh. "And it will not be the same, we are both damaged, this is part of our connection."

"I will go make an appointment, you go and relax your fiancé." She said and walked out of the room. Harry knew that Severus will be in his garden.

"Sev?" Severus was sitting on his knees, wearing his usual black robes and a black scarf, pouring fertiliser on a path of white flowers.

"Yes?" Severus asked, not looking at him.

Harry walked closer, using Severus' shoulder as a support when he sat on his knees and rested a hand on Severus' mud covered one.

"Are you okay?"

"Are you sane?!" Severus snapped.

"What?"

"It is November, the air is cold, the grass is wet, and you are here in a short-sleeved shirt and flip-flops!"

"So?" Harry was confused.

"You are pregnant for heaven's sake! You should be more careful!" Severus said, cast a cleaning spell on his hands and stood.

Harry lowered his head and looked down to his knees. A pair of strong hands rose him to a standing position from behind him. A warm woollen cloak wrapped him. The strong hands closed it on his front and pulled him back to the warm body behind him.

Severus buried his head in Harry's neck, inhaling his scent. "You need to be more careful Harry."

"I am sorry."

"I am not angry, just worried."

"You are a bit overprotective, don't you think?"

"I am very over protective because you are in hold of everything I love. You and our baby."

"Let's go in Sev, we can drink something hot. we have another hour."

They walked inside, hand in hand.


	15. Dark Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might be unpleasant to some people.

An hour later in room 9 of the Leaky Cauldron, a reporter, a goblin, a potions professor, smart woman and invisible man sat together.

"Where is Mr.Potter?" The reporter asked.

"I am right here, only invisible, I'd like you to sign on the form Mr.Snape will hand you before I'll become visible. I want the announcement to be hundred percent true, I want to read it before you will publish it. If I don't like it I will write the announcement on my own and you will have to publish it the way I will hand it to you."

The reporter signed and Harry removed his cloak.

"Here you go." Harry said.

"Congratulations, will you explain?"

"Ok..." Harry stopped. "Michael." The reporter said. "Okay Michael, this is Severus Snape my fiancé and the father of my child."

Harry smiled at Severus who smirked at him.

"What?" The reporter asked confused.

"You heard me just right, he is my fiancé and the father of my child and we brought a Gringotts spell detector to show you we are both clean."

"Alright then, let's start."

"Detector?" Severus turned to the goblin.

The goblin rose to his feet and stood in front of Severus and Harry.

"Will you accept those potions?" The goblin asked.

"Yes." Harry said. "I will." Severus said. The goblin handed the phials to Severus who checked for poisons, the phials were clean, he handed one to Harry. They drank and the goblin said something in a language Harry did not recognise. Harry and Severus both glowed white for a few seconds.

"Clean." The goblin called.

"Mr.Snape, you carry the dark mark, aren't you?" The reporter asked with curious brown eyes. He was mid-twenties, with blond hair.

"What does it have to do with our subject?" Severus asked.

"Don't worry, it will not appear on the announcement, I only wonder how could it be that your mark didn't appear."

"It was willingly taken, my biggest mistake, and the magic of the connection through the tattoo disappeared after the Dark Lord's demise. It is just a tattoo now."

"Why do you still call him like that?"

"How do you call him?" Harry asked.

"You know who, why?"

"Why do you call him that? I never used these names, I always called him Voldemort or Tom. Even before I killed him."

"It is a habit." Michael said.

"Well, the Dark Lord is a habit too." Severus said.

"Okay." The reporter said.

"I want the announcement small, you will not get any further information, put the test and the pregnancy in. No pictures." Severus said.

"If you do a good job you will be the one to make the announcement on our child." Harry said.

"Very well, it will be short, why won't you give me ten minutes and I will write it down?"

"Okay." Harry said.

"I will call some tea in." Hermione said and walked out.

Harry held Severus' hand, smiling at each other. There was something sad in Severus' smile. Hermione came back with the tea tray and they all drank and sat quietly. 10 minutes later Michael handed Harry the announcement.

Harry James Potter and Severus Snape are announcing their engagement.

The couple is expecting their first child, due to born next year.

The couple has been through a Gringotts spell test and came out clean and are not interested in revealing any further details.

"If you publish this the next announcement is yours, please keep Skeeter away from everything that is connected to us." Harry said.

"Will be done."

"Thank you very much." Severus said.

"No trouble."

"See you soon." Harry smiled. The reporter shook all of their hands and left with the goblin.

"We will go buy a ring now?" Hermione asked.

"I am too tired and I have no desire to fall the stairs again, I want my bed, not the one here. I will go and get Sev a ring on my own, a surprise."

They flood back to the living room at the first floor of the mansion.

"Shall I go now?" Hermione asked.

"Actually I am going to sleep, you and Sev can talk, you have some things in common."

"Do you like potions?" Severus asked Hermione.

"I do."

"Here you go." Harry said. "You can invent a pain relieving potion that won't make me sleepy."

"I can do this." Severus said.

"Slytherin confidence." Hermione said. "I can try Harry."

"I am confident, I am a potions master, I developed spells and potions, I started when I was a student at Hogwarts."

"Really?" Hermione asked as Harry smirked.

Severus took a small piece of coal from the fireplace and transfigured it to a grey rabbit.

"Levicorpus." The rabbit turned upside down hanging from its foot.

"Liberacorpus." The rabbit landed on the floor.

"Sectumsempra!" Deep red cuts appeared on the body of the rabbit, so deep that if it wasn't for the blood the flesh of the rabbit could have been seen. A few seconds later the rabbit dropped dead on the floor, resting in his blood.

"Very impressive Sev, I am going to be sick if you don't vanish it."

Severus vanished the rabbit and the blood, Hermione stared at him, eyes full of tears.

"Was it too much? Sorry..." Severus said weakly and looked down.

"You are okay Sev, next time try something that doesn't bleed. Like a puppet or a pumpkin." Harry said and hugged Hermione.

"I am sorry, I am not used to this sensitivity. You and your friends are all so gentle, after all this time it will take me more than 2 years to get used to it. I am going to the garden." Severus said and walked out of the living room.

"What is he doing there all day long? Isn't your gardens are taken care for by the elves?"

"They do. After our fight he planted a path of flowers and asked the elves to only take care of it when he is away, they are fully grown now, he likes to sit next to them mostly staring at them or meditating."

"That's nice, what flowers?"

"Lilium Candidum." Harry smiled sadly.

"Lilium as in Lily?"

"Yes."

"That is cute and sad at the same time."

"She was the first of three to truly love and care for him, mutual care, and the first to leave him."

"What do you mean first? And who is the other person but you?"

"Rough childhood 'Mione. The second one was his first lover, I am the third and the fourth is soon to come." Harry said caressing his bump.

They shared a smile. "You don't have to stay 'Mione, I am going to fetch Sev and go to sleep, I am almost falling asleep right here."

"Goodbye Harry."

"Goodbye 'Mione." She kissed him on the cheek and flooed away.

Severus sat next to his garden on his knees, talking to the flowers.

"Sev are you okay? I can feel there is something wrong with you today." Harry walked behind Severus and rested a hand on his lover's shoulder. Severus pulled away.

"Harry, will you give me some time for myself? It is okay, it happens every few years. Will you leave? I like it here and I don't want to move." Severus said. "It is almost like I can talk to her and she will listen." He whispered.

"You can talk to me, about everything." Harry said.

"I love you, Harry, I really do, but I need the next day for myself, no talking behind me, no sitting next to me, not watching from the window. Will you do this for me?"

"See you tomorrow Sev." Harry said and left.

ooOooOooO.POV-Severus.ooOooOooO

Severus knew Harry will respect him and not watch.

As Harry was out of sight he let out a sob, low, sad and painful sob.

He lied down on the wet grass, his face to the lilies, back to the mansion. He started crying. He cried hard, barely breathing.

Glad for the location he chose for his garden, where he will not be heard, far far away from the mansion, 10 minutes of walking from the main entry, he let out a scream, the scream tore his throat and he started trembling.

Every decade or so he had an emotional breakdown, after big things that affected him. Like the fear, the last hope in his life will die, like the relief of getting him back.

Before Harry came to his life he only cried in front of Lily but he will never break down before Harry like this, and he won't cry before anyone like he did in front of Hermione, even then it was of unspeakable fear and desperation, probably never again. He hoped.

"Why Lily?" He whispered, talking to the flowers as if they were the redhead girl with the green eyes who used to bright up his dark days with a smile. His friend who was now dead.

His last breakdown was after he first saw Harry. James Potter aged 11 wearing Lily's eyes. Her eyes, 10 years after her death started looking at him. The eyes looked at him with hate and fear through James Potter's face. Lily looked at him like that for a short time after he took the mark, then they looked at him with anger and pain. At their last meetings, after she gave birth, she looked at him with compassion and care. Then she never looked at him again.

The one before Harry was the night she died.

Before Lily, there was the night Regulus died for nothing. Regulus thought the Dark Lord had an Horcrux. Regulus was determined to destroy it. The Dark Lord found out and called it a betrayal. At that night everyone was summoned and the Dark Lord drank Regulus poison, then crucioed him to death in front everyone. Regulus was screaming, vomiting, sweating, crying, by the books after 8 minutes, one shall lose his mind, by minute 14 blood dripped from Regulus' ears and nose, when the empty shell, once Regulus, squirmed no more, Severus left the room. "Traitors must die." He said. Severus will be forever haunted by the memory of his first lover dying in pain before of him, and he just stood there, not able to do a thing, not talking, knowing that the same fate will be his if he tried to stop the did. Bellatrix stood there, smiling and even laughed a bit, never mind her family relation to Regulus. When the blood started dripping even Bellatrix stopped laughing. He will forever have the image of the man he loved, lying on the floor, not moving, beautiful grey eyes looking at the ceiling with a glazed look, blood on the pale face, beautiful long black hair like a pillow of dark silk under the head of his dead lover.

The horrifying picture of Harry lying there instead of Regulus made his stomach flip. He never believed he will love again after Regulus, to think of Harry going through it before his eyes made him scream again.

The night before was the night he was sexually abused. The devil came to him, a 13-year-old boy at the time, undoing his own zip, forcing Severus to take him in his mouth. Moving Severus' head with the big, ugly hands. Severus resisted and tried to bite, what earned him a kick to his stomach. The man held his head tighter, hurting him. He was saved by his mother, who passed his father out by hitting the man's head with a bottle, what father would do such thing? Severus ran outside to the summery night and washed his mouth with the water from the river. The polluted, smelly, river. He ran away as far as he could and laid there crying. He threw up all night long. The next morning he collapsed crying next to Lily's house, Mrs.Evans took him in, helped him with a hot bath and food. He slept there for a week until his father came to get him back. When they arrived back to the house his father spanked his bare bottom until the big, ugly hands got red. The man threw Severus violently to the floor, and looked at his own red hands. "Look what you have done you fucking idiot!" The man screamed and took the closest empty bottle, throwing it on Severus' back and storming out. Severus opened his eyes and looked at the lilies for a second and lifted his head heavily as he started throwing up.

When he finished he cast a quick wandless cleaning spell and laid his head back on the grass.

"Why does life hate me Lil's?"

Silence.

You found love. Lily's voice whispered in his head.

"With your son, how twisted is that? My hated student, the son of my best friend and my enemy! 20 years younger than me! I just killed an 18 years old boy!" He said with panic. "He is pregnant! He will never have his 20's because he will be a father! Isn't it supposed to be the best years of your life unless you are Severus or close to him? Can't I do anything good with my life? What have I done? Only one of us should have died at the tower and it was supposed to be me, why have I killed him with my love instead of replacing him in the puddle of blood? Gods Lily, I killed you son." He sobbed. "I am so sorry. So very sorry Harry." His fingers dug into the ground, tearing a small patch of grass out.

That night he was too tired to take a shower, he slept in the same clothes in the room next to Harry's, smelling of mud and vomit.

The next morning he woke up next to Harry, his beautiful forbidden but allowed Harry. His Harry who cuddled before him, back pressed onto his chest, since his bump was too big to cuddle Severus from behind. Severus smiled and tried to get up without waking Harry.

"Good morning Sev, shall I go? I walked in after you fell asleep and I had the urge to hug you. Had to cuddle against you instead."

Severus smiled at Harry who was looking at him, without the glasses. "I love you." He said, Harry smiled back and walked into the bathroom. Severus stripped his dirty clothes and filled the tub with warm water and slipped in.

A minute later Harry walked in a short-sleeved blue shirt and white pyjama trousers and brushed his teeth. When Harry finished he summoned the wooden stool that usually helped him to get to the tub because of the limited movement he could do while pregnant, and a sponge. Harry sat the stool outside of the tub next to Severus and summoned a pillow, he rested the pillow on the stool and sat on his knees, summoning the sponge, dipping it in the warm soapy water and rubbing circles on Severus' chest.

"Harry what are you doing?"

"Washing you." 

"And why are you washing me?"

"Because, no offence Sev, you look like hell, you smell of vomit and your eyes are puffy from crying. So if you allow me, today I am going to cuddle with you all day long, I will kiss you, I will cook for you and get you the food to bed, you will eat and then we can keep cuddling, we can read next to the fireplace, you can drink, you can drink and read in front of the fireplace as I cuddle you." Harry said smiling and rubbing the sponge on Severus' shoulders.

"And if I want to do other things with you?" Severus asked with a teasing voice.

"Sev you don't have to pretend to me, you can be yourself, how are you at the moment, broken and damaged as it is. You don't want sex and I am not with you just for sex. You need love, I can see it in your eyes, and I love you. So today is all about getting you better, and the day after and a year if you need, with or without sex."

"What have I ever done to win you?" Severus asked with relief.

"You were, and are, yourself and I fell for you, still am."

Severus turned his head and kissed Harry, a minute later Harry let him go.

"Go back to how you sat, I need to wash your hair. Are you hungry? I am usually not hungry after I throw up."

"It is have been few hours, I am a bit hungry."

Harry finished washing Severus quietly and walked to the middle of the room, summoning a big emerald coloured towel, and held it open in two ends and waited for Severus to get out. Severus walked and Harry wrapped him with the towel, Severus gave him a small kiss on the lips.

"I will go down to make you breakfast, you will not wear robes today, put on pyjama trousers, you can't go shirtless, it is freezing, I bought you few white shirts like mine, I forgot about them, they are on the top shelf of my closet. Where do you want to sit?"

"Second-floor family room."

"Wait for me there."

"Thank you."

"Anything for you." Harry smiled and left. 


	16. And So It Begins

Severus dried his hair and brushed it, put on grey pants and grey pyjama trousers. He went to Harry's closet and took a big white shirt from the top shelf and wore it, he tied his hair back and walked to the family room.

At the family room, Harry waited for him, sitting on the couch that was now a bed, big enough for both of them. On the coffee table rested a big tray, on the tray, there was a plate with an omelet, still hot, sliced tomato and cucumber on another, bread on the tray itself and a plate with three kinds of cheeses and butter. Next to the food rested a bottle of lemonade.

He sat next to Harry on the bed-sofa. "You made all of this in 10 minutes?"

"It is basic bread, I baked it with magic, while the omelette cooked I sliced vegetables, sorry, I do not know how to make cheese."

"You are amazing."

"Thank you very much, now eat the bread before it gets cold."

"You ate?"

"An omelette and cheese as the bread baked. I am good."

Severus ate his meal quietly. "That was tasty, thank you."

"You welcome. I know you are not a fan of muggles but I managed to get a TV to work here yesterday after I left you, want to watch a movie?"

"TV? Movies like at the cinema? How do you expect a cinema screen to fit in this room."

"You are so cute when you are confused, if I wasn't pregnant I'd jump on you and drown you with kisses right now." Harry smiled at him.

"You can try."

"Not unless you want a flat child."

"Alright then, let's watch a movie."

"Lie down, I will get the TV."

Severus commanded and Harry brought a large black cube from the storage cupboard. He placed the cube next to the end of the bed, the cube rested on a small double table with wheels. On the second level there was a small black cube.

"Usually it needs electricity to work but I changed it, I cannot use magic on it, the smaller cube it a video player, you take the tape and put it in it, the movie plays on the screen. I got us James Bond, everyone there is.

"What is it about?"

"A spy."

"You brought me a movie about a spy?" Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." Harry gave him a large grin.

"A spy named James. Is that the movie you got me?"

"Yup."

"Interesting choice."

"Being a muggle spy is not like being a wizarding spy."

"Let's just watch it."

Lots of Bond movies later Harry and Severus got tired of watching. Harry fell asleep, head on Severus' chest, Severus looked at him with a smile and followed not too long later.

Severus was the one to wake up first, four hours later. He stroked Harry's hair, messing with the already messy black hair. Harry woke an hour later.

"Hey Sev."

"Hello Harry."

"I like to nap on you, I'll start doing it more often."

"It will be harder when you will get bigger."

"We are wizards, we can do it."

"Not everything can be solved with magic."

"I know, but for now I am not that big so I can still cuddle you and sleep on you."

"Use this time well, it will be a few months that you will not be able to cuddle me."

"I can cuddle you even when I am huge."

"Not unless you want a flat husband."

"I love the sound of it. Severus Snape, my husband. Who would believe I'll fall in love with a Slytherin, Severus Snape on top of all."

"No one, dead or alive. I still can't believe."

"How do you think my parents would react if we eloped?"

"You'd be widowed after the wedding, a miracle if I'd make it to the honeymoon. But I think that if your parents were alive our relationship was completely different."

"Let's not talk for a while."

"Can I go to the bathroom?"

"No, you won't go to your garden, you will stop running away every time you think you have done something wrong, you are a strong man and you are proud of it, behave like one."

"I don't want to know I hurt you, I don't want to see it."  
"Severus we all make mistakes and I am not hurt, I just don't want to talk about it, and even when it hurts, you can't run away. Will you leave me in few more months when I will be screaming and crying in pain only because it is your baby and because I am giving birth because of you?"

"I will never leave you in need."

"Good to know, this will hurt me more than anything."

"Harry,"

"And you will risk losing your nose and some other things if you hurt me, you know. And I won't even have to move." Harry smiled.

Severus sighed. He sighed about the fact that no one will do the same for him if Harry hurt him, what is the most unlikely thing to happen but still, knowing that he has no one but Harry, the thought of him, all alone again, hurt him.

"Sev, I will not leave you, you will not be alone again, I am here with you."

"How do you know?" How could Harry read him like that?

"Because I know you, one day I might know everything about you but for now, I can read you, maybe it is a gift I have that I share with the people closest to me, I love you Sev, I love who you are and I will not leave you so easily."

"It is good to know."

"I will always be there for you, until my last day."

"Get up, now!"

Harry sat up, Severus sat and Harry looked at him worried. Severus leant and kissed Harry, the kiss was hot and got hotter by the second, Severus moaned, Harry broke the kiss.

"No sex today! Just making it clear."

"Let me have fun before I will look like Albus."

"You will be hot even in 300 years, to me you will always be sexy so no rush."

"Have I done something wrong? Am I being punished?"

"You chose the wrong lover I guess."

"You are not wrong, never will be, you are right for me. And you kissed me first."

"That was my right choice."

"So let me get this right, you will be amazing, perfect and loving all day long but I am not allowed to touch you?"

"At midnight I am yours."

"You are always mine."

"Who said so?"

"You when you said yes."

"Well, I can cancel it, so easily, just to give you back the ring and send you away."

"What?!" Severus screamed.

"Just kidding Sev."

"You will be the death of me."

"Maybe one day."

"I am fighting the urge to hex you."

"You can't."

"Why not?"

"Are you blind? I am the chosen one!"

"Chosen one to what?"

"You name it, suffer, fall in love, get pregnant, have sex tonight."

"Funnily enough I am responsible to all of them."

"Severus, you never made me suffer, even if I never enjoyed your classes or detentions until detention meant chat cuddle or sex, stop blaming yourself for what Riddle has done."

"You will never stop blaming yourself, I know you won't, so you are not the one to say these things to me."

"Severus, listen to me and listen good okay? The prophecy-"

"I delivered."

"Gods, just listen to me, the prophecy was about me, if I wasn't alive my parents wouldn't die, Neville wouldn't lose his, there was no prophecy, you'd never deliver it, you would be a friend of my mother again, my parents would have another child, a happy child that grew with you, Sirius and Remus. Dozens of dead people would be alive, George would have his ear, you would have another family, less messed up, you might be a father for few children by now, so stop blaming yourself!"

"Don't say that, Harry, as much as I miss Lily I will never replace you, I don't have another family and I don't want one."

"You can't say that, if I never existed you would say it to someone else."

"But you are here now and you are the one that I love and I will love you forever, till my last day and beyond."

"I love you more than anything."

"Even if you don't know all of my past?"

"I'd love to know everything but I will not push you, tell me whenever you want, the only thing is that it will be hard to give you my attention with a baby, toddler or a child running around."

"I want to show you, I just don't want you to look at me differently."

"No matter what it is, it will not change the way I think about you, the way I see you, when I look at you I only see you. There is nothing more to see in a person, some might see height, hair, eyes, nose, profession, attitude, expressions and other stuff, I see you, the same thing but it does not feel the same, they see black hair, there are millions of people with black hair, I see you black hair, velvety, beautiful, part of the man I love, and Severus, gods you are beautiful! All I want is to give my life only to you. I said so when I said yes and it will never change, no matter what."

"I love you so much, I can't-..." Severus stopped as tears filled his eyes.

"Show me Severus, it will be okay."

Severus took a deep breath. "Lie down."

They both did, facing each other.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

Harry took his hand and held it, then nodded. "We are with you Sev."

"Legilimens."

Memories passed between them, Severus knew to keep the memory about his father last or Harry will use his poor occlumency skills to get out to check on him, it can exhaust Harry magically.

When he opened his eye he looked at Harry's wet face. When something wet slid on his nose he realised Harry wasn't the only one crying.

"How can you do that?" Harry asked, voice broken.

"Do what?"

"Go on living, I feel so pathetic now."

"Why?"

"Because I was too weak to go on living when things got a bit hard, your life was always hard but you never gave up, being a spy, being needed was a reason for you, I am the bloody chosen one saving and blah blah blah and it wasn't enough."

"Harry, you are not weak, you are one of the strongest people I know, you have been through too much, honestly I don't know how. If it was me about to give birth soon I was freaking out, I can assure you."

"I am freaking out, just not with you, I don't want to scare you. You will be helpless with me, there is no turning back, there is no safe way through, nothing as painless and it can kill me, I don't want to die, Severus, I don't want all of this will end." Harry said, tears streaming down his face.

"Don't cry, please don't, I am here with you, it will be okay. You will not die, we will get through this together, all the three of us."

"I love you so much, I will just shut up, I don't want you to go to the lilies."

"I won't, don't worry." Severus wiped a tear off Harry's cheek.

"My Sev."

"My Harry."

ooOooOooO.POV-Harry.ooOooOooO

"Severus!" Harry gasped as a tingle of water streamed down his thigh. Water stained the sheets through his pants and pyjama trousers. He sat and threw the blanket. Breathe he reminded himself. You are not giving birth, only water, no contractions. A small squeezing sensation started tightening around his back and stomach. He took a deep breath and waited until the sensation was gone.

"Maybe there are contractions." He said with a surprised sigh. Not bad as I read. He thought.

"Found yourself a time to go meditating Severus!" He said and walked, more like rolled, to the bedroom window. He opened the window and shot the red sparks out of his wand, the same spell he used in his fourth year, just like they agreed. Harry watched as Severus started running towards the mansion. He walked back to bed and sat, covered himself and continued reading. A minute later Severus came in running.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes."

"So nothing happened?"

"Things did happen, come and see." Harry smiled.

"Are you trying to seduce me?"

Harry's face turned serious for a moment. "No way! Gods no! I read that it is better to not have sex after the water breaks, it can cause an infection." Harry said and gave Severus a small innocent smile.

"YOUR WATER BROKE?!" Severus' eyes widened in panic.

"Don't panic Sev, it was only water and one contraction, I just didn't want you to start giving me a speech about 'I can do everything on my own' complex when you will come back and find me screaming and crying. Come, lay next to me if you want."

"Give me a moment to freak out outside, I'll be right back." Severus said. "Are you hungry? I am going downstairs to get a drink, I need something stronger than what we have in the family room."

"Usually I'd say that you are mad and that it is only 9 A.M but all I will say now is that I want a cookie."

"Cookie it is." Severus said and walked out.

Harry kept reading, it took Severus over 15 minutes to come back, even over 20, Harry wasn't exactly counting but Severus did have a perfect timing, Severus opened the door and the second contraction began. Harry took deep breaths to ease the small pain. Severus saw Harry and put the plate with the cookies and the glass of milk down on the floor and ran to Harry.

"Is the baby coming? Shall I call Bill? Do you need anything? Are you hurt? Are you in pain? Are you mad at me?" Severus shot panicked questions at Harry.

"Relax, the baby is coming just not now, don't call Bill yet, I don't need anything, I am not hurt, this is not so painful now, and why would I be mad at you? I only do breathing to relax the sensation, can I have my cookie?"

Severus exhaled heavily and walked back to the cookies and milk on the floor by the door and handed them to Harry.

They talked for a few hours, Harry's contractions became more painful and more frequent.

"8 minutes."

"What eight minutes?" Severus asked.

"Between contractions, call Bill."

Severus' eyes widened. "I am not ready!" He said loudly.

"I am the one who is going to give birth, not you, now go get Bill."

"Okay." Severus stood up and left the room quickly.

When Severus was out of the room Harry sighed. "Like he is the one to be turned apart by a baby." He muttered and opened his book again. Five minutes later Bill and Hermione walked in.

"Hello Bill, 'Mione."

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. "How are you?"

"Not pleasant I must say."

"Harry give me details." Bill said.

"Water broke at 9 A.M, a bit after that I had the first contraction, now they are 8 minutes apart and very soon one will begin, will you give me and Severus a minute alone?"

"You did well, we will be at the Hall, call us when you finish talking." Bill said and walked out, Hermione followed.

Severus walked over to him and held his hand.

"Sev, I want Hermione as a godmother, what do you think?"

"I think she is the best person for this."

The pain washed through his body, he squeezed Severus' hand hard, a small whine escaped him.

Severus stroked his hair gently. Harry squirmed and threw his head back with relief as the contraction was over.

"Severus, I don't feel good. I need a towel, or a shower but I am scared to try."

"What do you feel?"

"Bad."

"I will call them back." Severus said and left. He came back with Bill, Hermione and a white towel.

"Do you have a crib?" Hermione asked.

"My old one, Sev got it from Godric's Hollow along with other stuff, no clothes with colours yet because we don't know the sex."

"Bill, he does not feel good." Severus said.

Bill walked over to Harry and touched his hand. "When were you about to tell me?"

"What is it?" Severus asked.

"Nothing big, but he is burning, it can be, his body is not used to get through this, quick cooling charm and water and he is okay but it would cause a lot of panics if you just passed out in the middle of the process." Bill said and cast a cooling charm, he grabbed the empty cup from the bedside and filled it with fresh water from his wand and handed it to Harry.

"Better?"

"Yes."

"I am so excited! I can't believe I am going to be Aunt Hermione!" She exclaimed.

"You are excited? I am about to be torn by my own child, I am going to be a father!" Harry said with mixed panic and joy.

"No, I will be father. You can be dad, daddy, papa, whatever you'd like. No one gets to ruin my reputation, and surely not by calling me daddy, papa, Sev or Sevy in public. With all of my love to you and to our child, I will not agree to be called papa." Severus said sternly causing the other three to laugh.

"Let's see if that is what you will say the first time they will smile at you." Hermione smiled.

"I am more interested what will happen the first time they will poop on him." Harry said grinning, Bill and Hermione laughed.

"Good thing there is a diaper and that we can change it by magic." Severus said, crossing arms on his chest.

"Oh my dear innocent Severus, the diaper can't contain everything every time. And there are accidents. By the way magic on babies younger than six months can hurt them. No magic on our child until my birthday." Harry said, Severus' mouth dropped, eyes wide as he stared at Harry.

"That's right Severus, baby poop, waiting just for you." Hermione teased.

"How about that, you will come live with Harry here, and take care of the baby poop, and I will go back to Spinner's End and floo call you every day." He smiled at her and she gave him a small smile in return. Harry glared at Severus angrily.

"Not a smart thing to say, I think you just lost your cock." She said.

"He did, all it takes is a bit of baby poop and you will leave me? Hermione, cut off his cock, he earned it." Harry said.

Severus walked over to Harry, sat next to him on the bed and whispered in his ear. "You know I love you, I will never give up on you or on our family, just joking, and if you have my cock cut you will not enjoy our amazing after birth sex, I am sure you missed it."

Harry kissed Severus shortly on the lips as another contraction began.

"It will be over soon." Severus whispered to his ear.


	17. Welcome Home

"Severus, will you help me remove Harry's clothes? I'd rather to not use magic on him but the cooling charm, we don't want to deliver a baby to a freezing room." Bill said.

Severus nodded.

"We need to rotate him so I will have access when it's time."

Severus and Hermione grabbed his upper and lower body, Bill supported the middle and they lifted him and laid him back horizontally.

"Harry do you want us to look away?" Bill asked.

"What for? You will deliver my baby, 'Mione saw me naked before and Severus is the father of the baby which speaks for itself."

"Severus, leave nothing on him, Harry, tell me if you are too cold, I will cancel the charm." Bill said.

"It is really happening?" Harry asked.

"What?" Severus asked.

"Me, lying naked, legs spread in a room with four people. And a baby that will come out of me soon. I must say the last part was not in when I thought about it but I am so happy right now I don't mind."

The other three laughed.

"One day maybe." Hermione said.

"No way! I am not sharing him with anyone, not even for one night." Severus said.

"This is why I will marry this man." Harry smiled at Severus.

"I better get started, it will take a bit." Severus said and removed Harry's socks.

Another wave of pain. "Mfffff." Was the sound of the scream of pain and surprise that Harry tried to swallow.

Less than a minute later he looked at Bill, eyes widened. "Bill, six minutes."

"Severus, strip him quickly." Bill said.

Severus did, two minutes later Harry was naked, his lower body covered with a sheet. Severus sat next to him, one hand holding his, another caressing his bump.

"I can't wait to get my body back." Harry said, excited.

"It is not bad as you think, I can assure you." Severus said.

"Easy for you to talk, I am the one who is playing hide and seek with his cock for months." Harry said smiling, the other three laughed. "Eleven more years until we will stand with our child at King's Cross." Harry said.

"You say that but all I can hope is that they will be different from us, that they will miss home." Severus said.

"I can join you teaching at Hogwarts, we will be few floors away from our child, even on the same floor if they grow to be a Slytherin."

"That won't be fair to our child, they won't allow us to teach them and they will have to be in separate class, others will think they are cheating and you cannot blame them, look at the range, father who is a potions master, another one who is the second most powerful wizard alive and basically an expert with defence against the dark arts, and there is Hermione with her many talents she can help with history of magic and charms, Longbottom with herbology, Lupin with defence, Hagrid with magical creatures, Albus, the most powerful wizard alive with all his knowledge and advice and Minerva with transfiguration. Who will stand a chance against our child?" Severus smiled.

"What about divination?" Bill asked.

"My child will stay away from this nonsense. I know they will. They will take ancient runes or Arithmancy."

"Hermione took everything." He smiled at Severus.

"What?"

"Professor Dumbledore gave me a time turner so I will be able to take all of my classes in third year."

"She is the kind of people I want my child to grow with." Severus smiled and looked at Hermione with awe.

Harry screamed as the worst wave of pain so far washed through him.

"Is it more or less than a cruciatus?" Severus asked him.

"Less than a cruciatus that I might wasn't planning to tell I got hit by, Severus!" He screamed at Severus through the pain. A few seconds later the pain stopped

"You got hit by a cruciatus?"

"Please don't tell anyone, the only ones to know are few death eaters that survived, you Hermione, Luna and Severus."

"When?"

"Fourth and fifth years."

"Twice?!"

"Let's talk about something else."

"Merlin's beard you are only 18!"

"Well, it is over now, please talk about something else."

"Let me check on you." Bill said, looking under the covers. "If everything goes as planned I give it about 2 more hours."

"Well, fuck, if someone says that it won't go as planned. Goodbye Sev."

Severus slapped his cheek, careful not to hurt him but yet to be felt. Bill and Hermione looked at them shocked.

"Oh... Don't worry, Sev is the last person on earth to beat me, he is careful to not make it painful, only just unpleasant and only when I talk like I am about to die."

"You deserve to be slapped when you do this, well done Severus. I want to slap you myself" Hermione said.

"Maybe later, kinda busy now." He said looking on his blanket covered spread legs. "Severus, I am tired, can I sleep now?"

"Soon."

"Can I get a coffee?"

"I think you better not, close your eyes for now."

Harry did but the next contraction brought such pain and so much adrenaline that he knew he will not be able to sleep. He closed his eyes and tears fell. The next contractions felt like hell, longer, more painful and less than five minutes apart. Hermione and Severus held his hands, one each.

"Bill, I think I can feel the baby."

Bill checked under his covers. "Last chance to sit behind Harry, Severus, do you want?"

"Would you like me to?" Severus asked him.

"No, it feels like my skin is on fire, touch me anywhere but hands and I will throw up."

"Harry, are you ready to push?" Bill asked.

"I think so."

"Then push whenever you feel like pushing."

Harry pushed, and screamed, he squeezed Sev's and 'Mione's hands so hard that he thought he stopped their blood flow. Probably did.

He stopped pushing and gasped for air. A minute later he decided to try again, he pushed with a loud groan.

"I don't want to do it, Severus." He looked at Severus, eyes full of tears.

"You can do it Harry, the baby is almost here."

"I can't do this." The tears fell.

"Of course you can. You can do everything."

"I want to go back home, I want to Hogwarts, I want a home."

"You are at home."

"I can't do this." Harry sobbed openly.

"Harry James Potter, you defeated the Dark Lord at one year old and then again almost every year since eleven, you got bit by a basilisk in your second year and made it through, you survived more than three minutes of cruciatus, you won a war, you can do this. You can do anything, you are a hero. My hero."

Harry pushed again and kept sobbing quietly.

"Very well Harry, the head is almost out." Bill said and walked to his healer bag and took a pair of scissors and a blanket.

"Harry, what week are you?" Hermione asked.

"37." Harry said, Severus caressed his hair.

He pushed again.

"Few more and we're done." Bill said.

"Sev, what is the date of today?"

"January 26th, 1999." Severus gave him a small smile.

Harry took a deep breath and pushed the hardest he could. "No more sex for you, ever again!" Harry looked at Severus.

"We'll see about it later, now push." Severus smiled at him. Harry pushed.

He pushed again with a loud cry, then came the huge relief and another cry, small and high pitched, joined to his.

Bill wrapped the baby in the blanket and Handed it to Harry carefully. "What is her name?" He asked Harry with a smile.

It is a girl!

Tears of joy slid down Severus' cheeks as he looked on his daughter, Harry cradled her close to his heart.

She opened her eyes and looked at him, beautiful green eyes stared at him, his eyes, his mother's eyes.

"Lily Valerie Potter-Snape." Severus said touching her tiny hand.

"She is beautiful." Hermione said.

"She is perfect." Harry said smiling.

"She got you nose." Severus said with a small smile making the other three to laugh.

"I will go and wash her, Hermione, will you please get me diaper and baby clothes?" Bill asked. She nodded and they left with Lily.

"You did it." Severus gave him a wide smile.

"I did it." Harry replied smiling.

"You did it." Severus said and kissed him. They kissed for a few minutes before Bill and Hermione returned.

"Give Lily to Sev, I need a bath. Thank all of you. 'Mione, can you call the reporter and give him the announcement?"

"Gladly." She said and left.

Harry walked to the shower. There was no pain now, he was light as before, the bump started to disappear, when the bath was ready his body was back as normal. No "baby way" or temporary womb, just his muscular and flat stomach.

He slid into the bath and relaxed, a few minutes later he was out. He opened the door and summoned pants and pyjama trousers.

He dressed and walked back to their bedroom. He smiled at the sight of Hermione feeding Lily and giving Severus the instructions. He sat next to Hermione.

"Harry, I thought to bring Draco over for a small dinner party for Lily or something, I will tell you the whole story later, I am seeing him for a month and a half and I wasn't sure how to tell you."

"I am glad for you 'Mione, I hope it will work for you."

"You are not freaking out?"

"Who am I to judge you? My daughter's last name is Snape?"

Severus looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't look at me like that, like you ever thought seriously about your child being a Potter before Amsterdam."

"I'll give you that." Severus said.

"'Mione, can I ask you something?"

"Of course." She smiled.

"Will you be Lily's godmother?"

Hermione looked at Lily in her arms, Lily's small lips wrapped around the bottle, eyes closed. A thin layer of smooth black hair on her head.

"I'd be honoured."

"I'd hug you right now but I don't want to break Lily." Harry said.

Hermione laid the cloth on her shoulder and placed Lily so her chin was on it. She supported her head with three fingers and patted carefully on Lily's back until a small burp came out. Harry and Severus smiled at each other.

"Severus, when you do it remember to support her head, she still can't hold it on her own, and be very careful with the top of her head, I will explain more later, just to make it short, be very careful with her head." Hermione explained.

"Okay."

"Harry, are you shirtless because you want to hold her?"

Harry smiled and nodded. Hermione handed him Lily and he cradled the small warm body against his bare chest.

"Is she smiling at you?" Severus asked Harry.

"No, it is a reflex, it will disappear when she is two months old, she will start smiling on her own when three months old." Bill said.

"She is smiling at me." Harry said, smiling at the small treasure softly.

"Have you heard me?" Bill asked.

"Yes."

"I think this is time for me to go, congrats Harry, Severus. Do you want me to call anyone?"

"I want Molly, just Molly." Harry said.

He and Ron were not as close as before, since Hermione broke up with Ron they barely talked, somehow he left very close to Molly, Bill, Ginny and the twins but not with Ron.

"Thank you for everything Bill, you are a great man." Severus said.

"Looking forward to next time." Bill said smiling. "But next time, Harry, please stay out of trouble."

"I'll do my best, thanks a lot, Bill." Harry smiled at Bill and Bill left.

"Do you want me to take her? You said you are tired." Severus asked.

"No thank you, you don't need an excuse to hold your own daughter. I just want her for now."

Severus smiled. Harry brushed a finger gently on Lily's lips, the soft pink lips parted slightly.

"Look at her." Harry said smiling. Hermione took a picture. "When did you start taking pictures?"

"From the moment Bill pulled her out." She smiled.

"Harry!" Molly called from the doorway.

"Hello Molly."

"Can I hold... Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Come see her." He smiled.

Molly walked to him and looked at Lily.

"Want to hold her?" Harry asked.

"Of course! What is her name?"

"Lily Valerie Potter-Snape." Harry smiled.

Molly kissed Harry on the cheek and sat on the bed next to him smiling. Harry handed Lily to her.

"Molly, if Harry is like a son of yours does it mean you are a grandmother?" Hermione asked.

Molly looked at Harry.

"As long as you want it." Harry said smiling.

"You'd make an amazing grandmother." Severus said.

"You'd make an amazing father, both of you." She smiled at Severus and then at Harry.

Harry yawned.

"Come Hermione, Severus, let's give Harry some time to sleep." She said and stood, Lily in her arms.

"I want Sev with me, I don't want to sleep alone, I need a cuddle." Harry said.

Molly and Hermione walked out. Harry laid horizontally on the middle of the bed and nuzzled his face in the blanket.

"You are actually tired?"

"Yes."

"So you haven't asked me to stay for sex?"

"I did."

"Are you sane?"

"I'm aroused."

"How can you even think of sex now?"

"Because there is no more pain and you was too scared to fuck me for two months, I need you." Harry said and removed his trousers with a swift smooth motion. Harry was already hard. Within a second Harry threw his pants to the other end of the room.

Severus vanished his own clothes and climbed into bed, straddling and kissing Harry.

Harry felt warm hands on his back, Severus flipped them. Harry now laid on top of Severus, legs spread widely.

Both of them were so impatient that Severus used a spell to prepare Harry. Severus grabbed his cock and pressed against Harry's entrance. Harry moaned and pushed down. When Harry's tight are met the base of Severus' cock Severus let out a moan.

"Gods, Sev, your voice." Harry panted. "Put a silencing charm, I want you loud."

Severus smirked. "Done."

Harry support himself on his elbows, one of each side of Severus, hands in Severus' hair. He lowered his head and kissed Severus. Severus moved slowly, their eyes close, so deep in their own kiss, in their own love that none of them noticed Hermione who walked in and grabbed Lily's cloth from the headboard. She grabbed it and walked out quietly, closing the door behind her.

A few minutes later Severus released himself into Harry, moaning into their long going kiss. Harry broke the kiss and buried his head in Severus' neck and let out a low groan as his cum started covering both of them. He dropped himself on Severus and kissed the older man's neck. Severus pulled out of him.

A few minutes later Harry wasn't moving or making any noise anymore, Severus started to worry.

"Harry?"

No response.

Harry's breath tingled his neck.

Severus realised the boy fell asleep. He wrapped his arms around Harry.

He cast a cleaning spell and covered both of them wandlessly.

"My beautiful Harry." He said and closed his eyes.

His eyelids felt heavy even when his eyes were closed, he hadn't realised how tired he was until he started sinking to deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will take time, it is long and I rather not to divide it.


	18. It'S-ever-us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long, I just couldn't write more than three lines without losing it.  
> It will take me few days to upload another chapter, but I hope you will enjoy this one.  
> Your comments help to get the story better, and just make me smile every now and then, thank to every one who commented.

ooOooOooO.POV-Severus.ooOooOooO

"I declare you, Harry James Potter and Severus Snape are now wed, bound to each other by heart and soul." The ministry official vicar called.

"You may kiss." Severus yanked Harry forward and hugged him, lowering his head to kiss his husband.

Their lips met and the small crowd clapped and cheered. Everyone smiled at them.

All of the Weasleys were there, Minerva, Albus, Lupin, Hagrid, Filius, Draco, Hermione, Luna and Neville. Draco and Hermione were together over six months now, they met at a muggle bar, both bit tipsy, they talked and laughed for hours, it ended up in Hermione's bed.

Lily, dressed in a small silver dress, slept in Hermione's arms. Ginny took pictures.

The warm air of the end of the spring caressed their faces, his hair blew in the light wind.

He looked behind Harry at the path of lilies and smiled, in his mind, Lily stood there, smiling back at him.

The floating lights made the used part of the huge yard to feel intimate.

He lifted Harry, careful not to trip over their long formal robes, Harry's dark green, his black, he walked, Harry in his arms, to the beginning of the white floral path that was grown by Neville that morning, he put Harry down where the path began.

The slightly dimmed lights surrounded them and the music played, Harry rested his head on Severus' chest as they danced the first slow.

As the next song began Bill and Fleur joined the dancing, Molly and Arthur followed. Hermione passed Lily to Remus who sat on one of the bright stone benches, grabbed Draco and they started dancing too. Neville danced with Ginny. Harry and Severus kissed through all of the third dance, then the music became louder, the party began, no more classical.

When the lighter music began Luna and Charlie danced together, Minerva with Albus, the Weasleys that don't have a partner danced in a group, but the true surprise of the evening was Filius.

Hagrid and Lupin sat together, playing with Lily who woke when the music got louder.

"I love you Sev."

"I love you too."

That night everyone had a great time, the food was delicious, most of the guests ended up drunk, everyone danced with almost everyone by the end of the evening and the newly wed glowed all evening.

Hermione volunteered to take Lily for the next week.

"Goodbye everyone!" Harry called.

"Goodbye!" Everyone called back in harmony.

Ginny passed Lily to him, he kissed her and passed her to Harry. Harry kissed Lily. "Severus, look she is smiling at me." Severus kissed Harry briefly on the cheek.

"Thank you." He whispered to his lover's ear.

"What for?"

"You. And Lily."

"Thank you for the same." Harry whispered back.

Hermione took Lily, Harry grabbed his trunk and held to the white flower, Severus did the same and they portkeyed away.

"Where are we?" Severus asked, looking around and seeing only sand.

"Black Island, under fidelius, Accio brooms." Two brooms flew to Harry's hands.

"Marauders!" Harry called. "This is the password Sirius set while staying here in my fourth year."

Before his eyes a wide jungle surrounded them, a path glowing by torches showed the endless way to the building. They mounted the brooms and flew away. Three minutes later the well-lit house was getting closer, when Harry landed he did too. They walked on the path, sides marked by candles, broomsticks and bags in their hands. Harry led them the bedroom, where he rested the broomsticks and the bag, so did Severus.

"Straight to the bedroom." Severus smiled.

"No. Not straight and no bedroom, I have a surprise for you at the glassroom."

"Lead me to the glassroom."

Harry smiled, grabbed his hand and walked him to another room, the room was on the other side of the not surprisingly huge house.

The room had three walls made of glass, the ceiling was connected to the the rest of the house along with the wall of the door, on the ceiling reflected the sky, like there was no ceiling at all.

The only objects in the room were a couch that Harry made into a bed, yet kept on the modern look of the couch.

"Sit." Harry commanded.

Severus sat in the middle of the couch, his wedding robes leaving a trail of dark fabric on the creamy white leather. Harry straddled him.

"I wanted to give you something as a gift, something like you never got before, but I had no idea what to get you." Harry smiled, Severus leant to kiss Harry, but Harry pulled away. Had he done something wrong?

"My gift now, sex later."

"Your gift is not sex?"

"No. Anyway, I had no idea on what to do, I just want you to be happy. So Hermione and I found that spell, and she helped me to personalised to my needs."

"Curious."

Harry removed their cloaks, leaving them with their robes only, then pressed his forehead against Severus', hands on Severus' cheeks.

"Don't be afraid my Sev."

"Afraid?"

"Beatus praeteritum momenta!"

The world went black for a moment, the revealed a new place. Familiar one. They were on some straight invisible surface, the colours were real and vivid, Harry moved off him and sat next to him, it was like a memory. Harry held his hand.

"Lily?" A voice of a child called.

Severus saw a small thin boy looking at their direction from behind the thick tree. He remembered that day!

"Right above you Sev!" Lily called.

Young Severus and adult Severus looked up, smiling at the sight of Lily, sitting on a thick branch.

"Lily, are you sane?! You can get yourself hurt!"

"I am okay Sev! Join me! I have sweets!" She called.

"I don't know how to climb and I have no one to take me to the hospital if I get hurt, now will you come here? Please Lil's!"

"Will you catch me if I jump?"

"I can try!"

She jumped off the tree, making both of them fall.

"Ouch!" Lily said laughing. Her laugh made Severus laugh. Adult Severus laughed with them. Harry smiled.

They watched Lily and Severus joking, eating sweets and playing hide and seek. Then the room went black.

"What happened?" Severus asked.

"Moving on."

For the next six hours they watched Lily and Severus, talking and playing. Only the best moments they had, Severus noticed.

"Lily." Severus called.

"You got it too?"

"I am going away! We're leaving here!"

"How fun is that?" She said smiling.

"I've been waiting for years!"

"Will you smile more now?"

"I think I will, I will try for you." He smiled.

"I like it when you smile, you look so sad sometimes." She said and hugged him. He hugged back.

"I'll be away from here, I'll learn new things, and you will be there with me, it will be the best time of my life!" Severus smiled.

"What about our future? After Hogwarts? Will it still be the best time?"

"Yes!" He exclaimed.

"What about your wedding night? Or when you will have a child?"

"I don't want to get married. Never! Have you seen my parents? No thank you. I'll be a professor at Hogwarts. I'll be a master in something, I want to be the best! The smartest! You will be by my side, I don't need anyone but you!"

Severus was already tearing for several hours, but breathing wasn't hard and he wasn't getting tired. He and Lily sat and talked.

The next moment was Severus, waving to his mother from the Hogwarts Express.

"Sev, is your father alive?"

"I hope not."

The next one was the moment he arrived at Hogwarts. Time passed by, another few hours. Regulus' time arrived.

"He looks so much like Sirius!" Harry gasped.

His and Regulus' first kiss. The library on his sixth year. Their first 'I love you', the first time anyone told Severus he loved him. Then was their first time, the second time, on the third time he noticed Harry's eyes were closed.

"Harry, do you want to move it forward? Is it bothering you?"

"Sev, it's okay, those are your good memories, I am fine."

"Pass this." Severus said.

"No. There is a reason it is here, so sit and watch it."

"Those are four years."

"Then we will watch four years."

Severus knew that it was to fight or to watch, he sat quietly.

A few hours later small Harry appeared.

"Your memories are here too?"

"Chronological order, you are older than me, so your memories were first."

"How old are you here that this is your first memory?"

"This is the zoo, when I first talked to a snake, so ten."

"Ten?!"

"Yes, watch, It was a good, minutes, I think."

Severus watched younger Harry talking to the snake, clothes few sizes bigger than him. Severus gasped as the glass disappeared and the fat cousin fell to forward. They both laughed at the look of terrified Petunia.

"She was never nice to me. She laughed at my look, at my clothes, and always called me a freak."

"Then dressed me worse and called me the same."

"We are meant to be."

"Why won't we go one day, after the sex and cuddling are done, and laugh at her face?"

"I can never have enough sex and cuddling with you. But fine, let's do it."

"Do you want to introduce Lily to your mother?" Harry asked.

"She was, and is, I don't know, the weakest person I ever knew, but as long she is far from Tobias, I'd like to. Why not make her happy?"

"You are the most amazing person I know."

Severus smiled, then they watched Harry's birthday.

Harry's first day at Hogwarts, lots of time with Harry's friends. Many hours later the night at the tower was closer and closer.

Severus almost chocked when he saw himself, cradling blood covered, half dead Harry, it was not his good memory.

He looked at Harry, eyes full of tears again. "How is that a good memory for you?"

"It all began that night, you made me want you. This is the mistake I'll never regret."

"This is the night I found out I am in love with you."

Harry kissed him. They kept watching. Their kisses, lustful sex, gentle and careful sex, the trip to Amsterdam, the proposal, the night Harry got pregnant, the day Harry ran away, the day Harry woke from the coma, the day Harry gave birth, many happy days between, the wedding, Harry straddling Severus, removing their cloaks, the whole world became dark, they found themselves how they left, faces dry, middle of the night, Harry's hands on Severus' face, foreheads pressed together.

"Is it the same day we left?"

"May 21, 1999." Harry smiled.

"Our first day married."

"Severus and Harry, since May 20, 1999."

"I'd say since October 31, 1996."

Harry kissed him.

"This was an amazing gift."

"For my amazing husband."

They kept kissing.

"Harry, love, why it feels like I am naked under the outer robe, when I am sure I wasn't three minutes ago?"

"Gift now, sex later, gift was, sex now." Harry smiled.

Severus took Harry in his arms, he had an idea. He vanished his left clothes, such as shoes socks and outer robe, knowing Harry is already naked under his robes, he stood, Harry's legs wrapped around him, he pressed Harry against the closest window, counting on Harry to hold himself as he pulled his lover's robe up. Severus' erection touched Harry's buttock, and he prepared Harry with a spell, pushing himself to the warm tightness of Harry's arse, making Harry moan loudly. Severus moaned in back and kissed Harry's neck. Harry threw his head back against the glass. "Yes! Severus! Mh..." Harry exhaled heavily.

Harry kept panting his name, and he moved faster. "Sev!" Harry called as Severus hit his prostate. "Se...e...e...e...everus!" Every time Harry tried to call his name he thrust harder, making each try of Harry to become a bumpy, louder every time. "Yes! Yes! Severus!" Harry called his name as he came, getting even tighter on Severus' cock, the cum was caught on Harry's robe. "Harry!" Severus moaned and released himself into Harry, his cum dripping for Harry's arse on the glass, on the light wooden floor, they kissed once more. As they broke Harry took two fingers, and sent them under his robe, then brought to cum covered fingers to Severus' mouth, Severus sucked them hard. As Harry took them out of his mouth, a loud 'pop' heard. Harry kissed him once more.

Severus pulled out of Harry and rest on the end of the couch, pulling Harry's robe even higher, spreading his husband's legs. He licked the cum of Harry's arsehole, and went up with his tongue until his tongue touched Harry's cock. Harry shivered to the touch. For the rest of the night they enjoyed each other. And the day after. And the day after that. It took them two days to leave the glassroom, which became their bedroom.

They went skinny dipping, got drunk, danced, and had sex pretty much everywhere on the island. A flower was tangled in Severus' hair and Harry had to take it off in the shower. Barely managed that with both of their laughs. After that shower they packed everything back and portkeyed to Potter mansion, where Draco and Hermione watched over Lily. The week passed quickly.

"Hello 'Mione! Where is Lily?" Harry asked as soon as they arrived.

"That's all I get? No hug, no details? Just 'hello 'Mione'?"

Harry hugged Hermione. "Lots of sex, got drunk, Severus can sing, braided his hair once more, other details later, where is my daughter?"

"Draco is putting her to sleep, they like each other very much, she smiles at him a lot, and he gets all goofy when he plays with her." Hermione said with a smile.

"You'd think I'd get used to the unexpected by now."

"What?"

"I married Sev, we had a child, you are dating Draco, Draco and me get along, Draco and my daughter like each other, hell, I start to like him."

"Funny how life goes." Severus said.

"What?" Harry and Hermione asked.

"I am Draco's godfather, when his mother was asleep, it was me who changed his diapers. Cowardly Lucius. And now he is dating my daughter's godmother, changing my daughter's diapers."

"No, he ran away when I asked him to change." Hermione said.

"Like father like son." Severus said, making the other two to laugh.

"He is more fond of feeding her, playing with her, putting her to sleep, and wash her. He melts every time she laugh, which is rather cute."

"You should have seen the day she fell asleep on Sev, he was shirtless, and she slept on him, he was on the bed, half sitting half lying, he sat there for an hour or so, just looking at her." Harry said, making Severus smile to the memory of small warm breaths hitting his chest, of the rosy lips she got from Harry, plushed out, almost like a small pout.

"Awwww." Hermione said, more like made a sound.

"We will go when she'll wake, okay Sev?"

"Yes, I will be in my lab, hello Hermione, thank you."

She smiled and nodded.

He worked for five hours straight until the basement door opened, his husband and their daughter standing at the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked.  
> (If you did) Try my other stories.  
> :)


	19. Family And Old Problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday Sev.

Harry was wearing black jeans and a white short sleeved shirt that sat loosely on the firm body underneath, his black snickers matching the jeans, most of Harry's clothes looked the same but it looks good on him and Severus don't actually mind. A black backpack full of baby things hung from his left shoulder, he held Lily between his muscular right arm and his chest.

Severus actually thought Harry looked (even more) stunning today with a calm smile on his face, beautiful pink lips, messy black hair that always made Harry look bit younger than his eighteen years and the brilliant deep green eyes that he shared with both of his Lilies, mother and daughter.

"Let's go Sev, we will start from my aunt's house, I think your mother will be nicer."

"She might be nicer but don't count on me being nice next to her. She is still the reason for many unpleasant memories." Severus said and closed his potions journal.

"You can do it, you have me by your side." Harry said and gave Severus a wide grin, exposing two lines of perfect white teeth and Severus couldn't help but to smile back.

"I hope you are right." He said and they walked upstairs.

"I brought out Sirius' motorbike, there's an extra seat, you'll sit with Lily and I'll drive. Make sure she is wrapped."

"Okay." Severus said and let Harry lead him to the motorbike. He had a bit of trouble to fit in with his long robes.

"You could have changed your clothes." Harry pointed.

"Your aunt hates wizards, I think it is completely right for your wizard husband to introduce himself in a set of robes." He replied with a serious expression, Harry smiled at him and handed him Lily and the bag. He pulled a thick blanket out of the bag and wrapped Lily who struggled a bit at first but then relaxed.

Harry mounted the motorbike and they took off, arriving at Privet Drive two hours later. They landed and walked to the house, house of so many dark memories for Harry.

Severus still held Lily, Harry approached to the door and after a deep breath knocked, second later the door opened and Harry could see half a face and bit of blond hair.

"Hello, Aunt Petunia."

The door opened until Harry could see her entire body. "What do you want?"

"I just came to introduce you to my family, they are your family too now."

"You are not my family."

"How about this, I will pretend I am hurt by what you just said, I'll introduce them to you and if we have a bit of luck we will never see each other again?"

"Why introduce them then? Who is them?"

"Well, you always said that I will never have a family, that I'll die alone and that I am not worth anything and will never achieve anything in my life, I am here to show you how wrong you are."

"What have you achieved in your life? You are eighteen years old freak."

"Well, I owe a mansion, two houses, private island, I married last week, I am filthy rich, enough for my children and maybe more, my husband owes a manor and a house of his own and for your next question, yes I am gay."

"Right, why would I believe you?"

"You will meet him soon, and our daughter too."

"Is he that man over there?"

"Yes, don't you recognise him? You used to call him the same name as you always called me, funny, don't you think?"

"What?"

"Severus!" Harry called.

"Severus? Snape? Did you marry the Snape boy? You actually mean-"

"That I married my mother's best friend? Oh, yes."

Severus arrived with Lily in his arms and passed Lily to Harry's arms.

"How can she have your eyes?"

"I gave birth to her, of course."

"Of course?! This is twisted and freaky and wrong! This is not natural! Wizards and gay people and gay people children! None of this is right! And you! You freaky paedophile, this is how you repay my sister for agreeing to talk to you?!"

"Don't you dare call him that again!" Harry felt like burning the woman alive.

"We were friends!" Severus snapped.

"Right, like anyone would want to be your friend, no wonder you two are together, damaged and freaky people, better be together then ruin other's life!"

"You damaged me!"

"You were born damaged, with that Potter father of you and freaky mother and freaky husband and freaky child!"

"You bitch!" Harry yelled and kicked the door to slam in Petunia's face, when she opened it again they were already seated at the motorbike.

The red-faced blonde was about to shout something when Harry threw his hand in the air and showed her his middle finger, anger flowing through his veins. She nearly passed out when the motorbike flew away.

Half an hour later they arrived at a small house with a neglected exterior in a middle of a forest.

"Guess it's my turn." Severus kissed Harry and handed him Lily, heading to the door. He knocked and the door opened, a woman with straight white hair opened the door, she wore a loose purple dress and flip flops, only then Severus realised how similar is the shape of their faces.

"Severus?"

"Hello, mother."

"You are alive!" She called and pulled him into a hug he didn't return, arms by the sides of his body, trapped by his mother's arms.

"Very observant." He said. "Don't you read the Prophet?"

"No, why are you here? Do you need anything? Something wrong?" She asked him and finally let him go.

"I actually came to introduce you to my husband and our daughter."

"You got married?" She smiles widely.

"I thought the word husband speaks for itself."

"Is this him? The one over there?"

"Yes."

"Come here my boy!" She called and Harry approached them.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Snape." Harry smiled. Severus' mother looked so nice, normal and harmless, but Harry knew the damage she had done to Severus was by not doing a thing.

"My name is Eileen Prince, call me Eileen."

"Okay, Eileen, would you like to meet your granddaughter?"

"Can I hold her?"

"Of course." Harry said and passed Lily to Eileen.

"What is her name?"

"Lily, Lily Valerie." Severus said.

"Lily? Did you name her after your friend? Lovely girl, how is she doing?"

"Mother, where have you been in the last eighteen years?"

"Austria, have I missed something? I do not read the news."

"Have you heard the story of Harry Potter?" Severus asked her.

"Oh, yes, what a sad story, so Lily, your friend Lily, was she his mother?"

"Sharp as always." Severus said sarcastically.

"Poor girl." She said and faced Harry. "She had beautiful eyes, like yours." She smiled at Harry who smiled back at her. "You are her son, aren't you?"

"And getting sharper!" Severus called, Harry could feel the sarcasm pouring out of his husband.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Harry Potter."

"Come in, let's have some tea." She said and walked in and led them to the living room. The furniture was very soft, another thing Harry never expected from Severus' mother.

The house was warm and felt like a home should be.

Eileen sat on one wingback chair with Lily, Severus sat on the other and Harry on the matching couch.

"Twinxey!" Eileen called. A small house elf appeared. "Get us tea." Eileen said and Twinxey popped away.

"Tell me about yourself Harry."

"What do you want to know?"

"How you met Severus?"

"Met or started seeing?" Harry asked, hoping to avoid the subject of being engaged to his professor.

"Met."

"Oh, well, Sev was my most hated professor at Hogwarts. We hated each other for years, but one day I made a mistake and he saved me. Then I found that I am interested in him and later that year we got together. I fell for him, we got engaged, I got pregnant, gave birth and we married, we married last week actually, 21 of May."

"I can't believe you actually married after everything you saw here." She faced Severus. "But I'm glad you did."

"He is a good man, some of us know for who to fall." He replied.

"Your daughter is beautiful."

"Thank you." Harry said.

The tea arrived and each took a cup.

"Did you became a master, Severus?"

"I left here before my sixth year, I started my Mastery at seventh year, two years later I became a potions master."

"You were always smart." Severus glared silently.

"Eileen, can I ask you an unpleasant question?" Harry asked.

"He died two years ago, muggle disease."

"Oh..."

Lily started crying.

"Harry, dear, I think she needs a change, will you give Severus and me a moment."

"Sure. Where can I change her?"

"Use the right bedroom on the second floor." She said. Harry grabbed Lily and the backpack and left.

"Severus, will you ever forgive me?"

"No."

"I am sorry, Severus, believe me."

"Good for you."

"You don't even know how sorry I am, I can't express it."

"Believe that I do. I should thank you for the day you passed him out but on the other hand it is your fault we still lived there."

"I had nothing else to do."

"Kill him? Torture him? Hurt him? Stupefy him? Something to save you own son? You are a bloody witch!"

"I know."

"So why haven't you done anything?"

"He'd beat me up."

"I was a child!"

"He was violent!"

"I know that! He beat me too!"

"He hurt me!"

"You damned selfish disgusting woman! I was a child! A bloody child! He hurt me too, I have scars to prove it! You are no Slytherin, nor Gryffindor, we are loyal to those we love, Hufflepuffs are selfless and kind hearted, Ravenclaws are clever and creative, but you are none of those. The sorting hat should have just called 'coward' and send you away!"

"Severus!"

"No! You were stupid enough to not run away! If not for luck I might have died, if not for sheer luck I'd never had Harry in my life, and what then? Alone until my last day because I'm too damaged for anyone to want me? Do you know how luck is? It can be there but it will play with your mind, do you know how many times I almost lost him? Do you know that feeling? Love? Deep care? It nearly killed me to see him so hurt, the thought of losing him, but it was never like that between you and Tobias, or at least not since I arrived, and surely not with me, not for any of you! Eileen Prince, you are the weakest person to walk on earth and you disgust me. I came here to make you happy but I cannot even look at you without getting angry. You never tried to make me happy and yet here I am!"

"You are right Severus, I am so sorry."

"I know I am right and stop saying you're sorry, if it happens right here, right now, all over again, you would do the same, the exact same thing! I lost hope at some point. Beaten at home, beaten at school, insulted every day, but I always had a reason to go on. Would it hurt you to know you were never one? I had Lily, then I had Regulus, you wouldn't know about him, would you? Then they both died, and I lived because I was needed as a spy, many years later I started living for Harry. There is always something or someone to keep me held together. Now I live for my family. He is around as damaged as I am, we know it, we embrace it, it brings us closer together. That cute boy you see here, he killed a basilisk in his second year, he also got bitten by it. There are many more stories but I am just pointing it out for you, to show you that if not for him, what would happen to the child you damaged. When I think of it, our daughter is five months old, can't even stand, and in her small body, she still got more courage than you had when you raised me, big word, raised. More than you have today too I'd say." Severus wasn't crying, fury was all he felt. A gentle hand laid on his shoulder caught his attention, Harry's scent calmed him down.

"Come on Sev, let's go, I'll make us a nice dinner. It was very nice to meet you, Ms. Prince, thank you for the tea."

Severus stood and looked at Harry who held Lily in his arms. Lily smiled at him, exposing one little tooth on the top part of her mouth. Severus smiled back. Lily stretched towards him, sending her small arms before her to Severus' direction. Severus took her from Harry's arms and hugged his daughter caressing her smooth black hair. Harry covered Lily with thick and soft white blanket and watched as Severus walked out of the room silently.

"Goodbye Ms Prince." Harry said and followed Severus.

An hour and a half later they were back home.

Severus went straight to the nursery, sleeping Lily in his arms.

The room was painted in light grey, a bit darker grey rug covered the crib area. The crib was made out of dark cherry tree wood, and so was the changing station and the big fancy closet where they kept her toys and sheets. On the window stood a thin, half transparent grey vase with a single Lily in it. On the ceiling above the crib, there was a piece of a galaxy, moving slowly and changing colours, travelling between nebulas and systems, there was purple and blue and yellow and green in the sky, all real places in the universe.

On the corner there was a dark purple wingback chair and an old fashioned muggle music boxes in cherry wood colours as well. A curtain matching to the chair draped over half a window, allowing the watcher a glimpse to the outdoors of the mansion and a view on the Lily flower.

Harry did know how to design.

Severus walked over to the crib and moved the white blanket, thinner than the one currently wrapping Lily. He laid Lily and removed the thicker blanket, covering her with the thinner blanket.

He folded the travel blanket and put it on one of the shelves on the right side of the closet and left the room quietly, careful not to wake her.

He walked down to the kitchen, the room smelled great. Flour covered Harry greeted him.

"The pizza is almost ready, sit."

oooOoooOooo

Harry moaned as Severus fastened his speed, water splashing all over the floor, Severus leant and kissed his lover.

"I thought I'd be able to have a relaxing bath. I am pretty sure I said relaxing." Harry breathed out.

"Well, you can't expect me to sit quietly after you gave me an erection, then sit here with spread legs and expect me to ignore. You seduced me."

Harry's hands grabbed his lower back. "I know what you like." Harry grinned.

"And what is it that I like?"

"You like the feeling of how tight I am with you, you like to play with my nipples, you like to touch my cock,-"

"Yes!" Severus released a low breath.

Harry seemed to understand and kept going. "You keep touching my cock and rubbing it, and I can feel you, and it is so good, so I come all over your hand, but you like it, don't you?"

"Yes! Merlin, yes!" Severus breath became faster.

"You like it when I'm loud, very loud. You like rubbing yourself against my arsehole and you like it when you fuck me and I slid my finger into your arse." Harry sucked his finger and slowly slid it into Severus' arse. "Just like that." He smirked at the aroused look on Severus' face. He pulled his finger out. Harry grabbed Severus' buttocks, making him thrust harder.

"You like it when I play with my finger." Harry said and rubbed his finger against Severus' arsehole, still not letting go of his buttocks.

"You like it when I seduce you and you like to fuck me when I don't expect it, it turns you on, doesn't it? Like that day when I came out of the shower and bent to take out a pair of pants from the drawer and you took me from behind and fucked me against the wardrobe. You... Yes!" Harry's talking was cut by a series of moans that only ended after he came. Severus came seconds later inside him and as he caught his breath he pulled Harry into a long kiss.

"And what if I told you that I don't like it when you seduce me?" Severus smirked, not pulling out of Harry.

"I'd quote what my evil potions professor told me in my fourth year."

"What would that be?" Severus asked curiously.

"Don't. Lie. To Me." Harry said, lowering his voice and trying to imitate Severus.

"I don't sound like that." Severus frowned.

"No, your voice is a lot sexier. I love your voice."

Severus smiled. He replaced the water and leant back to where he sat before Harry seduced him.

"So tell me more about that evil potions professor of yours." Severus said. He liked hearing Harry talking of him as on Professor Snape, to see how much changed. In the past they never liked each other, so none got hurt when Harry talked about his evil potions professor or when Severus talked about his hated student Potter.

"He was awful! He always bugged me, he loved yelling at me and making me miserable."

"What is he doing these days?"

"He had a child not long ago, married last week, but more than that, I can tell you what he did five minutes ago and what he is doing now."

"Are you a seer? Can you see things like in divination? Do you like divination?"

"Oh no, all I ever got during Divination class were signs of my upcoming death. I can tell you all this because I married him."

"The evil potions master?"

"Yes, but let me tell you a secret; in person he is not evil at all, he is amazing actually. Loving and funny and smart, beautiful and much more than that. He is not my evil professor anymore. He is Severus, my amazing and loving husband."

Severus moved forward and kissed Harry, putting all of his love into that kiss to pass Harry his feelings.

"I love you." Harry said.

"I love you too."

"Forever?"

"Forever." Severus pressed his forehead against Harry's with a wide smile which Harry happily returned.


	20. Five Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gives birth to another child and tell the story to his friends from Hogwarts staff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an unplanned chapter, I wrote it on my phone so the usual spaces are missing.

 

ooOooOooO.POV-Harry.ooOooOooO

He sat on the couch in the living room of the first floor, Lily next to him.

Lily got his eyes and nose, her hair was like Severus' only with a less oily look.

She is beautiful.

"Daddy, have you ever used a love potion on father?"

"I have once, I was very angry at him and gave it to me and told me to put this in his drink."

"And what happened?"

"He acted the same as before. I gave him the antidote."

"What your love potion smells like?"

"Treacle tart, broomstick handle, wet soil and your father's hair."

Lily gave him a wide grin.

A small cramp in his stomach got his attention. He knew exactly what to do now, it was week 38, one week more than Lily.

"Lily, will you floo call your father, tell him that I need him here."

"Is the baby coming?"

"You are too smart for your age, will you call him?"

She nodded and ran to the fireplace.

"Severus Snape!" She called and pushed her head to the fire.

ooOooOooO.POV-Severus.ooOooOooO

He sat at Albus' office with Minerva and Filius, they drank tea and talked for the last two hours.

The floo made a sound that made everyone look back, at the fireplace.

Lily's head appeared in the flames.

"Father." She called. "Oh, Hello there Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick. Sorry to interrupt, father daddy said he needs you at home. I am going to get a small brother or sister!" She grinned at them and disappeared.

"Of you go Severus, Harry needs you." Albus said. "You can bring Lily here to my spare room."

"Thank you so much, if she has trouble sleeping just read her something, she like tales but she also likes when I read her about Charms, Potions and Transfiguration. Lucky to have the three of you." He knew that Filius and Minerva will stay with Lily for a while. "And she doesn't like divination."

"Sound like you have a smaller version of yourself." Minerva said.

"She is better than me, she won't make the mistakes I did."

"Sound like you raised a Ravenclaw Severus." Filius said.

"Thank all of you, I will bring her here. We will come pick her tomorrow evening, we will bring the baby with us, I am going to pick Bill and Hermione. Goodbye." He said and walked to the fireplace.

"Malfoy Manor!" He called and flooed away.

Draco sat in the living room with a glass of firewhiskey as Severus flooed in.

"Hello Severus."

"Good evening Draco, will you send Hermione to Potter mansion? You can join too but I am not sure you or Harry will want you to be there as he is giving birth. You can sit outside and listen to the screams, your wife will be like this in few more months." He smirked and flooed away.

He appeared at Bill's fireplace.

Bill already knew what to do, he grabbed his bag and waited for Severus to floo back to the mansion.

Severus flooed to the mansion, Harry was sitting in the living room, talking to Lily while caressing her hair.

"Hello Sev."

Severus walked to Harry and planted a small kiss on Harry's lips.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Fine, I assume you called Hermione and Bill. And as I know you invited Draco to listen."

"You do know me. I am taking Lily to Albus."

"I am going to sleep at Hogwarts?" She grinned.

"Yes, you will stay there tonight, you will eat tomorrows meals at the Great Hall, if you behave Filius or Minerva might even take you to first years class. We will come pick you at tomorrow's evening, with the baby." Severus said.

"When will you take me?"

"Now, let's leave this fireplace open, your aunt Hermione should be here soon."

"Will Aunt Hermione bring her baby?"

"Aunt Hermione's baby wasn't born yet, in few more months you will meet it."

"Let's go father! I want to Hogwarts!"

They walked to the family room on the second floor, Severus summoned her bag that he prepared a month ago and grabbed her hand.

They walked through the floo to Albus' office.

"Hello Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore, Professor Flitwick."

"Hello Lily." They answered at once.

"Can I join your classes tomorrow?" She asked Minerva and Filius.

"If you behave." Minerva said.

"I promise I will, I will sit quietly and I will not talk to anyone, I will only watch. Can I see high years classes?" She grinned.

"You raised her well, Severus." Minerva said.

"Is Uncle Remus here? I miss him. Where will I sit at breakfast?"

"You can see Remus tomorrow, you can sit next to him." Albus said.

"At the high table?"

"Yes." Minerva said.

"I love it here! So many books! I know to read few words, when I will know how to read I will read a lot of books, I want to be smart like father. He knows many languages." She smiled at him.

Severus sat on his knees before her, putting her bag aside.

"You will behave?"

"I will, I promise."

"You won't eat too many sweets at breakfast?"

"I won't you can ask Uncle Remus."

"Good girl." He said and opened his arms.

She walked forward and hugged him, he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to his heart.

They let go of each other and he kissed her cheek.

"I will see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." She smiled.

He stood. "Thank all of you again, hope to see you all tomorrow." He said smiling.

They nodded.

"It is good to see you happy Severus." Minerva said.

"The wonders of love." He said and walked to the floo.

Lily stood next to Minerva. They all smiled at him as he flooed to Potter mansion.

He came back to an empty living room, he knew where to go.

In their bedroom Harry laid like he did five years ago, horizontally on the bed, naked, lower body covered and legs spread widely.

Pregnant Hermione sat next to him holding Harry's hand.

He sat next to Harry and held his hand.

"How are you doing?"

"Fine, could use a kiss."

Severus leant forward and kissed Harry.

Four hours later it was time to push.

It hurt Severus to hear Harry's pain.

"Severus, stop it. Make it stop." Harry sobbed.

"You can do this, you have done it before."

"I also have been crucioed before, will it make the next one better?!" He screamed and pushed.

"Think of Lily, how smart and beautiful she is, we are going to have another baby, think about all of our happy moments with Lily, her smiles, the first time she talked. Her first steps. Do you remember the day we had a water fight at the yard, when she laughed so hard until she fell when you started tickling me."

"I do." Harry smiled beyond sweat and tears.

"I love you. Forever will."

"I love you Sev, until my last day and after."

Harry pushed again.

A cry filled the room.

Bill handed the baby to Harry. "It's a boy."

"James, his name is James." Severus said.

Harry smiled at him.

"I will go wash him." Bill said.

"Happy birthday!" Hermione smiled at them.

"Thank you 'Mione, good luck with yours." Harry said.

Severus lifted Harry's torso and sat behind him, leaning on the pillows.

He vanished his own shirt and wrapped his arms around Harry.

"Severus I am sweaty."

"So? I sat in your blood, I kissed you and I had sex with you. I think I have touched everybody fluid you have."

"Every?"

"Yes, I just didn't mention the week you had a fever, Lily was around seven months old, we had dinner and you threw up. Remember? I carried you upstairs to the big bathroom, you threw up all the way upstairs. I had to shower both of us. I don't know how you pulled yourself out of bed in the middle of the night but the night you had the highest fever you tried to walk to the bathroom, you peed on yourself and passed out. So every? Yes."

"I don't remember this."

"I was so worried, I don't think I will ever forget." He said and hugged Harry tighter.

"You are so cute together. You make me want to join your hug." Hermione grinned.

"I promise you you will join after my womb will disappear, you can't squeeze between us." Harry smiled.

"Well, Hermione, thank you for coming, will you wait with James here? My husband is sweaty, I need to clean him, there's a lot of work." Severus said.

"Oh, I would love to be with James, but I think you are dirtier than Harry, you better take a really good shower."

"And I think you just got dirtier than both of us." Harry said smiling.

They left to the next room's bathroom, he got in first resting his back against the bath, Harry rested his back on him, Severus hugged him tightly.

"Harry James Potter and Severus Snape, happily married with two children." He whispered in Harry's ear.

Harry's bump started to disappear in front of their eyes.

Three minutes later when it was gone Harry sat on him and buried his face in Severus' neck.

Severus hugged him tight, Harry started sobbing quietly.

Ten minutes later Harry was still crying.

"What is it, love?" He asked him.

Harry looked at him with red eyes and sniffled.

"I love you so much." Harry said weakly and started sobbing again.

"I love you too, but why are you crying?"

"It's..." Harry sniffled again. "It's just I never expected any of this, I never thought I'll live until 23, not to talk to have a family, such an amazing family."

Severus smiled at Harry and kissed him, the kiss was salty with tears.

When they broke Harry kept sobbing for another half an hour, Severus hugged him through.

Harry kept sitting on him even after the tears stopped, Severus washed both of them.

After he finished he walked out and wore his bathrobe, he held Harry's bathrobe open and Harry walked into it, Severus closed the robe and tied it.

He hugged Harry, who was too tired to hold himself so he just dropped all of his weight on Severus.

A minute later Severus lifted Harry, and took him to the bedroom, the one outside the door, not even their own bedroom.

Severus laid Harry on the bed and covered him, not bothering to change from their bathrobes.

"I'll be back soon." He said.

Severus walked to their bedroom, Hermione sat there holding James.

"Hermione," He started, she cut him.

"I can take care of James for as long as you need, go be with Harry, he needs you."

"Thank you so much." He said and walked out of the room back to Harry's room.

Harry just laid as he left him.

Severus crawled under the blanket and pulled Harry close.

A sob escaped Harry.

"Harry, are you hurt?"

"My back hurts but I am just emotional."

"Let it out, Hermione will take care of James."

"Can you do something weird for me?"

"Anything."

"Take off our robes."

"With or without magic?"

"I don't mind."

Their robes disappeared.

Harry turned, his back facing to Severus.

Severus knew what he wanted, he spooned Harry, held him close, making their bodies to touch on as many places as he could.

He buried his face in Harry's neck and planted a small kiss on it.

Harry started sobbing again.

"It is okay, I am here, I love you, it is okay now. We are safe now my Harry, don't you worry."

"You are amazing." Harry whispered.

"Not without you."

"My years with you are the best in my life."

"You have me for the rest of your life."

"Then I will be happy for the rest of my life."

"There is nothing I want more."

"I love you."

"I love you too, now go sleep, it is already dawn."

"Don't leave me."

"Never."

Harry fell asleep in his arms, his pillow soaked with tears, he fell asleep not long later.

He woke to the sound of a door opening.

Harry was still asleep in his arms, breathes small and calmed.

Hermione looked at them from the door, smiling and caressing her own bump.

"Hello." He whispered.

"Hello." She whispered back.

"How is James?"

"Cute and asleep."

"He has his eyes too, and his nose." Severus smiled.

"I can't stop saying it but you are beautiful together. Seeing you together makes me feel good."

"Thank you." Is there a reason?"

"None of you had an easy life, you both have been through so much, and you found each other, every time you are talking to each other, or even the way you look at him when he doesn't notice, or the other way around, your love represents hope for me, and it makes me feel good. It is more than knowing you are happy together."

"And you got to admit we are beautiful together." Harry said raising a smile on Severus' face.

"Good morning love." He said and kissed Harry's neck. They were lying the way they fell asleep.

"Good afternoon, if you wand to be precise." Hermione said.

"Good afternoon 'Mione, Sevy. Have you got some sleep 'Mione?"

"Yes, James sleeps a lot."

"We need to pick Lily up soon." He said.

"We need to wait until James is up."

"We can take him asleep Harry."

"I know I am just looking for an excuse to stay with you like that." Harry said.

"Are you two naked?" Hermione asked.

"And if we are?" Severus asked her.

"Are you?..."

"No, that would be embarrassing."

"Oh, and naked you, spooning my naked twin as you talk to me is not embarrassing?"

"For me, not anymore, and I can't see you blushing."

"I got you used to my open talking with Harry, and I walked in on you enough times to not be embarrassed even if I found you in him."

"We are together for around eight years, you walked on us six times. Consider yourself lucky."

"I still wonder who fucks on the floor of the corridor."

"We do." They said together grinning at her.

She laughed.

"And you know it is not our weirdest place." Harry said.

"Or position." Severus added.

"The position was quite normal, the place wasn't." She said.

Harry turned around and rolled on Severus, kissing him wildly, rutting against his waist.

"Shall I leave?" Hermione asked.

"You can stay." Severus said.

"Severus, have you just suggested we will have sex in front of Hermione on purpose?"

"No, because we are not having sex now, we are going to pick Lily up."

"Are you sick?"

"Why, because I said no to sex? I miss Lily, and I want to introduce her to James."

"Severus Snape missing a child? Who would believe."

"She is my child, one of the three people I love the most in this world."

"And who are those?"

"Lily, James and Hermione of course."

"Git."

"You love me."

"No I don't." Harry said grinning.

"Then why are you sitting naked on my cock and smiling?"

"Because I love you." Harry said and kissed him.

"I love you too."

"It is too cute for me when you get all paternal."

"I promised myself that I will be everything that my father wasn't and I am doing my best."

"You are doing the best."

He spelt their robes back on and sat up.

He moved Harry and stood.

"You better get dressed, I am not sure the rest of the staff will appreciate your cock like I do." He said to Harry.

"Hermione, will you join?" He asked.

"I will go home, I miss my husband."

"This is cute." Harry said.

"Thank you for everything Hermione." Severus said.

"You welcome, goodbye."

"Goodbye, remember calling me when you start feeling cramps." Harry grinned.

"It was a pleasure to be pregnant with you." She said and walked out, laughing.

"Let's go get our daughter." Severus said, putting on black pants and a set of black robes.

Harry got dressed and grabbed the black baby backpack.

Severus held James, Harry was the first to go through the floo, wearing his favourite set of white shirt that is one size too big and black jeans, with black shoes.

They walked through the floo to Albus' office where Minerva, Albus, Filius and Remus waited to them with Lily.

They arrived and Lily ran to Harry.

"Daddy!" She hugged him and he lifted her in the air kissing her.

"You are thin again!" She called laughing.

Harry put her down and she walked over to him.

"Hi father!"

"Hello little one."

"Can I see the baby?"

Severus knelt next to her carefully, sitting on his knees he warned her. "Do not touch his head, and be gentle, meet your little brother, James."

"Hello James. He is so small and cute!" She said, touching James' small hand.

Severus smiled at her.

"Can I kiss him?" She asked.

"Carefully."

She pressed her lips gently on James' cheek.

"Harry, will you take him?"

Harry took James from his arms.

Severus took Lily in his arms and hugged her, he lifted her and stood, turning to the others.

"How was she?"

"She behaved great." Remus said.

"Professor Albus read me a book about potions and Minerva let me watch fourth-year class, Professor Filius allowed me to watch sixth-year class and Uncle Remus showed me fifth-year class!" She exclaimed.

"And how was it?"

"Awesome! It looked hard but I think I will do it easily, you are all smart and nice, I am sure you will help me if I need. And if not, I will go to Aunt Hermione!" She called.

Everyone laughed.

"Uncle Remus said that if you agree he will give me a training wand! I can levitate, I mean levitate things with it!"

"I agree."

"And I do not have a say in this?" Harry asked smiling.

"You will say yes, even Lily knows it."

"What do you mean by even Lily?!" She asked.

Everyone laughed.

"Severus, Harry, have you thought about Harry moving into your quarters with the children?" Albus asked.

"I thought about it." Harry said.

"Yes?"

"If it is possible, I think we better not raise our children in the dungeons, but I think we can add rooms and we will come sleeping here twice a week."

"Great!" Albus called. "I will add two seats and a baby place next to Severus' chair at the high table!"

"Thank you very much." Severus said.

"I can take Lily to the Ravenclaw common room once a week, I can show her around and read to her, she will join me to Ravenclaw, no doubt." Filius said.

"Thank you Mr.Filius." Lily said.

Filius chuckled.

"Would you like some tea?" Albus asked.

"How long will it take to add the extra rooms?" Harry asked.

"Already there." Albus said.

"So we have the whole night, we will leave after lunch." Harry smiled.

Harry and Severus sat, each holding a child.

"Harry, can I hold him?" Remus asked.

"Of course." Harry handed James to Remus.

"He look just like you did at the day Lily gave birth to you."

"It is weird to hear it now that I have my own Lily." Harry smiled.

"It is." Remus said smiling.

A house elf came with the tea, they all took a cup.

"So Harry, how was the second time?" Minerva asked.

"Faster than the first time, but very painful. But worth every minute."

"And how was it after?"

Severus covered Lily's ears.

"Emotional breakdown, I cried for over an hour."

"Was the pain this bad?" Remus asked.

"The pain was almost gone when James was out, around 20 minutes until it was gone completely."

"Why then?" Filius asked.

"I was overwhelmed by my life, I never thought I will survive the battle, and there I am, married plus two amazing kids and I never was happier, I have all I ever wanted."

"I am very glad for you." Remus said.

"How have you started dating?" Filius asked.

"Sev, will you show Lily her new room and put James in a crib?"

"I think it is for the best." Severus said and removed his hands from Lily's ears. "Lily, do you want to see your new room? James will come too, you can take a bath with bubbles."

"Yay! Let's go father, will Daddy come too?"

"Daddy will join us later ok?"

"Ok."

He took James from Remus and walked to the door, Lily followed.

"Goodnight everyone." He said.

"Goodnight." They replied.

He left with Lily and James.

ooOooOooO.POV-Harry.ooOooOooO

"Why have you sent Lily away?" Remus asked, bit afraid.

"Because it is a long story, not a nice one and the only ones who know it are the Weasleys, Hermione and Draco."

"Tell us my boy, don't be shy." Albus said.

Harry leant back on his armchair and spoke.

"You won't like it but it all started at my sixth year."

They looked at him surprised.

"I had a really bad time after Sirius' death, I found out that I am gay and didn't felt like talking about it and Ron was pissed at me because I broke up with Ginny. It was Halloween and I made a mistake I will never regret about." He said and looked down.

"Harry. What have you done?" Remus asked him.

"I sort of tried to kill myself."

"What do you mean by sort of?"

"Remove this part ok? I tried to kill myself. I went to the Astronomy Tower during Halloween feast knowing no one will find me and I cut my veins, two cuts on every hand."

"Harry." Remus said.

"With what?" Filius asked.

"Two sides mirror Sirius gave me. I love the night sky, the Astronomy Tower was the perfect place for me to die, I did it for myself, one thing for myself in my life. I met Severus up there few times, I flew around the tower to clear my mind and he was sitting there, thinking. I never thought he will come there during Halloween. But he did. When he saw me he ran to me, and healed me with his potions from his potions bag, he always has it on him outside of home. I refused to drink the potion so he forced me. My wounds healed at the second and no scars left but I couldn't do anything but to cry. He took me in his arms and promised to protect me. I came to his office a few times later and we talked. When I realized how kind of him it was not to throw me to the infirmary I started to have feelings, and then I came back from Christmas vacation at the Burrow and the first thing I did was running to him with a bag of cookies I baked with Molly, I gave it to him and kissed him, I surprised him so much that he froze. I was about to walk out when he came over and kissed me. We were together until May.

The order meetings for the attack didn't leave us time together and as I said, I never expected to survive the battle so I told him I lied, that I never meant making him fall for me and that all I wanted was one night. I knew I am in love a week after our first kiss. I thought I will die so I wanted it to be easy for him when I am gone, and I had to make sure he won't take an Avada Kedavra for me. When my friends asked me why I am sad I told them about my muggle girlfriend."

"Sally." Albus said.

"I wrote a note before the battle, I hid there a basic code, capitals, the words tell Severus I loved him. After Merlin's awards ceremony I left and saw him on my way out, I gave him the note. He figured it out the next day but I got an owl five days later, took me another three to return, he came to Grimmauld, we made up, the next day we flew to Amsterdam."

"Very clever of you Harry, the code." Filius said.

"Thank you, so on our flight to Amsterdam I asked him if he wants to have kids, nothing to do with me. He said yes. When we got back to Hogwarts he got sick during the feast and left early, I walked and waited in his bed until he will finish terrifying the first years."

"Harry, please spare us things we better not know." Remus said.

"Remus, let me finish, I am not telling you about our sex life, he was sick, I waited in his bed, he came and knew I am there, he asked me what I am doing there, I told him that I worried for him. He was tired so all I planned was to hug him until he falls asleep, he muttered about wanting to elope, I said I know, he was so shocked that I wanted to marry him, when I told him that I do he, well not cried, he tore, you can call it that way."

"Severus?" Minerva asked.

"I never saw him crying of joy before, he only cried in front of me at the tower. So moving on, on the day after I went and bought ingredients for pregnancy potion, and gave them to him, we decided that we will use it after my NEWTs and we will run away. So after Christmas vacation, he took me to the farthest island of the black lake, we had dinner, he proposed. The night before my last NEWT in Charms, I was too excited to sleep, I went to him. Things happened, a week later we told Ron and Hermione about us, but we have not told them I was pregnant, and I left. We only told them about the baby when I started showing. Between this and the next point we fought few times, Severus had a breakdown and a lot of sex. When I was 25 weeks in we went checking the Prince manor and Potter mansion. I passed out at Potter mansion."

"Why is this your next point?" Remus asked worriedly.

"Because I passed at the stairs, I fell 24 stairs and fell into coma, at some point if I haven't woke up they would have to kill me to get Lily out, Lily created a bond between Severus and me but it took me very long to make and if I fell asleep the bond will cut. I could think but not move, and only hear him. He cried so much those days. Without Bill Weasley, none of us would make it. So I said my farewell, and let go of our bond. I was out for eight days total, I woke up and every movement would hurt me, Bill gave me a massage with a mix of the strongest salves he had, I was on my feet that night. I woke up so hormonal that day I am surprised Severus could keep up. I don't think I could if it was opposite. More than 10 times in six hours. I was surprised with myself actually." He said and chuckled.

"So anyway, I woke up and a few months later I gave birth to Lily. As you all know we got married in may of that year. I had the most amazing four years of my life and we decided we want another baby. And now we have James and I know the years to come will be even better."

"How Severus reacted to your breakdown?" Minerva asked.

"He just hugged me until I fell asleep." Harry smiled.

"Severus? I would be surprised to see him like that, but I indeed was amazed how good he is with Lily." Minerva said.

"Actually when I first saw that side of him, loving and caring, I was so amazed that until this day I call him amazing. Funny to see how titles have changed with years. At first he was my amazing boyfriend, then my amazing future fiancè, my amazing fiancè, my amazing future husband and my amazing husband. No matter the title, he will always be my amazing Sev."

"Funny, thinking of Severus as a boyfriend." Albus said.

"Harry, can I ask you a bit of an embarrassing question?" Remus asked.

"Of course, if I am not there to answer Hermione can so I don't mind... Sharing."

"ten times in six hours?"

"We were actually more close to fifteen, but, umm, yeah..."

"Oh, Harry, what have you done to poor Severus?" Remus muttered.

"A lot of things. Poor is not the word I would use to describe him."

"Hoped you won't hear it." Remus said.

"So did he when he muttered about eloping."

"I should have foreseen that." Remus smiled.

"Albus, will you please bring the pensive? I want to show you something, but I will take my memories back."

"I would love to my boy." Albus said and brought the pensive.

Everyone sat by the table on their knees, except Filius who stood, as he pulled a silver memory and rested it inside. They all looked in.

At first there was the night at the Tower, Severus cradled blood covered Harry in his arms, promising it will all be okay, the next memory was their first kiss, how he walked to the door, and Severus called his name and walked over him, embracing his face and kissing him passionately. The day they broke up, the hurt look on Severus' face hurt him until that day. The flight to Amsterdam, when Harry asked to braid Sev's hair, the talk about having kids, how he braided Sev's hair. The day Severus muttered about eloping. The day at Godric's Hollow. The day Severus proposed. The day he came to Severus, asking him for the potion, how he told to Severus to come to his study, there it ended, there is a limit for how much he will reveal. The day he ran away from Hogwarts. The day he fell the stairs and the moment he woke up. The day he gave birth to Lily. The first time Lily smiled, sat, talked, crawled, walked, read a word, wrote something. The books they read her together before sleep, the times when she fell asleep and Severus sat in the armchair at the corner, and Harry walked over to him and sat on him, how Severus wrapped his arms around him, holding him close as they watched at the little wonder they were raising. The day of the water fight when he tickled Sev and they all laughed so hard until they cried. The day they decided to have another baby. The day Harry hugged Severus tight and whispered 'I am pregnant.' In his ear. Their walks with Lily around the garden. How they told Lily she will have a small brother or sister. Other many happy days and today, how he gave birth to James, how he sat on Severus in the bath, the water covered with foam, hiding what needs to be hidden. How he cried in Severus' arms while Severus hugged him and washed him. The last memory was them, lying under the thin blanket as Severus spooned him and he sobbed.

They were all back at the office.

Remus walked over him and hugged him.

"It is okay Remus."

"No it's not."

Remus let go.

"I will call it a night for me, I miss my family already, it was a pleasure to talk to you all. I will see you again. Good night."

"Good night Harry." Minerva and Filius said.

"Good night my boy." Albus said.

"No good night from you Remus?"

"Later, I owe someone a thank and an apology, so I am going to the dungeons with you."

"Okay, goodbye everyone." He said and walked out.

He and Remus walked to the dungeons, Harry spoke the password and they walked in. The living room was empty. Harry walked to the bedroom, Severus was on the bed, spooning sleeping Lily, caressing her hair.

Lily' hair was smooth black, falling like a waterfall on the pillow, when she stood it got to her waist.

He walked to Remus who waited at the living room.

"I will call him, be quiet, the kids are asleep."

Remus smiled at him.

He walked to the bedroom and walked to Sev.

"Sev, Remus is here, he wants to talk to you. I will put Lily in bed."

"Look at her." Severus said, smiling at Lily. "Isn't she perfect?"

"She is. And you are."

Severus got up carefully and kissed him, then walked out of the room.

Harry climbed to bed and lifted Lily, hand under her knees and hand under her neck, she was wearing the long blue nightgown and looked like a princess with her pale skin and dark hair. She is perfect.

He took her to the room next door, putting her in the small bed and walked to the living room.

Severus was talking to Remus.

"Sorry to interrupt, would you like me to bring tea?"

"No thank you Harry, I am leaving soon." Remus said.

"I am going to bed, goodnight Remus." He said, gave Severus a small kiss on his cheek and left.

Harry walked to the bedroom and got naked, it was April so the dungeons were still bit cold.

He grabbed their wedding photo album, and rested it on his pillow, he laid on his stomach and opened the first page.

There was a photo of him, hugging Severus in their wedding robes.

A photo of them with Lily, a photo of all the guests. Five pages later Severus walked in.

"Are you waiting for me?"

"No I am waiting naked for my other husband. Of course I am waiting for you."

"Is it our wedding album?"

"It is."

Severus walked to his side of the bed and vanished his clothes, leaving only his pants on.

He laid next to Harry.

"Put it in the middle." He said.

"I actually planned something different."

"Is this why you are naked?"

Harry spelt on his old robes, the teaching robes appeared on Severus.

"Come sit with me on the couch, I want to show you something."

They both sat on the sofa, Harry rested his head on Severus' shoulder.

"I missed you." Harry said

"What?"

"I missed you."

"You have seen me all day for the past few days."

"I still missed you."

"Where are you going with this?"

"Just remember. I missed you."

Severus seemed to remember.

"You have seen me yesterday. And today."

"I still missed you."

Severus chuckled.

"Did I just made Severus Snape chuckle?" He said giving the man a surprised look.

"Maybe." Severus smirked at him.

Harry straddled Severus.

"I did, didn't I?"

"I confess nothing."

"Admit it!" Harry said, voice daring. "Admit or I will tickle you."

"Just try." Severus dared back.

Harry tickled Severus who burst out laughing.

"You are ticklish." Harry said surprised. "And you really didn't think I would tickle you."

"So what if I am?" Severus asked with a slightly blushed smirk.

"don't know, I just want to kiss you."

"And what is stopping you?"

"That question." Harry said and pressed his lips against Severus'.

They kissed for a few minutes, Harry started wriggle his hips what caused Severus to break the kiss.

"What are you doing?" Severus asked him.

"Seducing you." Harry replied with a silky tone.

"I told you to think about it carefully."

"I did."

"And..."

"You know the answer." Harry chuckled.

"I want to hear you say it."

"I want you." Harry replied seductively.

Severus kissed him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Severus kissed his neck.

"Yes!" Harry moaned.

Severus grabbed his wand and cast few spells wordlessly.

"What have you cast?" Harry asked.

"Stronger lock on the door, disconnected the floo, silencing charm."

Harry smiled at Severus and started opening the buttons of the older man's shirt.

"Why so many buttons?" Harry whined desperately.

Severus waved his hand over his chest and all of the buttons opened, giving Harry a small visible piece of the smooth chest.

Harry removed Severus' shirt completely.

Severus removed Harry's robes and his shirt, spelling their trousers away.

"Pants!" Harry cried.

"What?"

"Why have you left our underwear on?"

Severus rested his palm on Harry's cheek gently.

"Is this your first time?" Severus asked him, expression warm and loving.

Harry nodded. Severus took his hand off Harry's face.

"It may hurt at first."

"I can deal with the pain now, please Severus!"

Severus didn't needed Harry to ask again, their pants were gone.

They both let out a small moan the first time their cocks touched.

Severus summoned a bottle.

"You are so beautiful." He said and kissed Severus.

Severus lubed a finger.

"Are you ready?"

"Merlin yes!"

Severus slid the lubed finger inside him, Harry moaned and nuzzled Severus' neck.

"More Severus." He whispered to his lover's ear.

Severus slid another finger in and started moving the fingers slowly, third finger soon followed.

Harry felt the fingers leaving him as Severus lubed himself.

The feeling of the cock rubbing his entrance made him moan.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Merlin, please do it, please Severus." Harry cried out.

Severus pushed slowly into him, Harry probably never felt anything better.

Half way in his body stiffened with pain.

Severus felt it.

"Did I hurt you?" Severus asked him, care and worry in his voice.

"No, just... Stay like this for a few seconds, I need to get used to it."

A moment later Harry started sliding down Severus' cock until the whole of it was inside him.

"You are so tight!" Severus said.

"I can't believe you fit inside me!" Harry said with a surprised tone.

"Please move." He added.

Severus started moving in and out slowly, carefully.

The first time Severus hit Harry's prostate Harry screamed with mixed surprise and pleasure.

"Touch me." Harry said breathing fast.

Few strokes later Harry buried his head in Severus' neck as he moaned and came in Severus' hand, covering both of them with cum.

Severus came inside him, filling him with warm seed, half a minute later with a loud groan.

"Don't pull out yet, please." Harry said, head still buried in his lover's neck.

"Why?" Surprised Severus couldn't help but ask.

"Stupid reason, just don't move please."

"You can tell me Harry."

"It feels different with you inside... Feels whole."

Severus kissed him.

"I love you." Harry said.

"I love you too."

"My beautiful husband."

"I still can't believe it is true."

"It has been five years."

"Even in a century I will still be surprised."

"Will you stay with me for a century?"

Severus kissed him.

"I will stay with you forever."


	21. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alan Rickman, February 21st 1946- January 14th 2016.  
> Thank you for so much, you will be remembered.  
> Always.

ooOooOooO.Eleven Years Later.ooOooOooO

Harry held Severus' hand in his hand, his other in Hermione's. Draco's arm wrapped around her waist.

They all smiled as the Hogwarts Express disappeared from the station with a whistle. The letters about the sorting were due to come that evening. Harry and Severus both knew James will be a Gryffindor, Lily was sorted into Ravenclaw five years earlier. When Severus heard he had what Harry called 'the proudest father attack' because he had never seen any parent so proud. Severus was delighted to know that his love for knowledge stuck with Lily from very young age.

Both, Lily and James, had Harry's eyes and nose, their hair velvety and black but looks less greasy than Severus'.

Lily was tall, her smooth hair brushed her waist and her smile could conquer anyone, but very like Harry's mother, she pushed away all of her lovers even though both, Harry and Severus, knew she loved one of them.

"So much like your mother." Severus whispered in Harry's ear, they both smiled.

James, like the James Potter before him had the mischievous smile, the love for Quidditch and pranks and a girl that interested him.

That girl was no other than Athena Malfoy, the daughter of Draco and Hermione.

Athena had big and curious eyes like Hermione's, grey like Draco's. She had Hermione's hair, brown and curly but it flattered her. Athena was two months younger than James.

Lily always treated Athena like a little sister and became a role model for the young girl. They used to sit for hours and, Lily teaching Athena about the new things she learnt at Hogwarts or just knew and Athena would take in every word, there was no doubt, Athena belongs in Ravenclaw with Lily.

They all went back to the Potter mansion and sat in the family room, drinking and talking. Draco and Hermione's younger child, Thomas, was with Hermione's parents.

At eleven p.m Minerva floo called them. It was not something that was usually done but most of the staff are friends of them.

"Harry, Severus, Draco, Hermione." She greeted. "Mr and Mrs Malfoy, I am glad to tell you that your daughter is officially a Ravenclaw student." Draco and Hermione smiled at each other. "Mr Potter, Mr Snape, I am glad to tell you that your son is an official Gryffindor student. And thank Merlin Severus is here or I'd be lost. Another James Potter is the last thing that I need in my age."

Severus chuckled and Harry smirked. "Oh, Minerva, I am so sorry to tell you this but apparently you are lost. He is just as my father was except the arrogant bully part. A girl he wants, the love for pranks and Quidditch, he's an excellent seeker. I think I left him a bit too much with the twins. And there is Lily, by Severus she is very much like my mother, sorry."

"Merlin! The Marauders all over again! I should have seen that coming, haven't I?"

"Join us for brandy." Draco offered.

"I would love to but I have no time." She said. "Goodnight." She greeted and disappeared.

"Time for us to leave, we need to pick Thomas up." Hermione said and hugged Harry goodbye.

Everyone shook hands with everyone and Draco and Hermione left.

Harry straddled Severus and kissed him. Harry hasn't changed a lot in the past nineteen years, he just looked more like a man. Severus was the same but barely visible smile wrinkles next to his eyes, wrinkles that Harry wondered if ever existed if they were not together or if he died at the battle, it was Voldemort's arrogance that caused his death, Harry could have done thousand times that night. Even Severus' hair, like Harry's, stayed black. Not a single grey hair. 

"Nineteen years together and nothing has changed." Severus said.

"A lot has changed but I still love you, the sex is amazing, and I want nothing more than our small and happy family."

Severus kissed Harry deeply, showing his lover that he feels the same.

Three years ago Harry joined him at Hogwarts and taught Defence Against the Dark Arts for a single year. He, Severus and James lived at Severus' quarters at the dungeons what got them creative from time to time when James was at the Malfoy manor with Athena. After that year, Harry and Severus both resigned and moved back to Potter mansion.

Thomas is three years younger than James and Athena but James and him were pretty good friends. Harry was stunned every time again to see how similar Thomas is too young Draco. Draco Malfoy, the same boy that wanted to commit crimes was now the one who is protecting the law, He worked at the Ministry with Hermione.

"The children are now at Hogwarts, and though we travelled a lot, tomorrow I am finally getting to keep my promise to you." Severus gazed lovingly at his husband and took Harry's hand in his. Both smiling.

"What promise?"

"I had a portkey made for us, tomorrow night we are going to the Bahamas, we'll see to where from there."

Harry planted a small kiss on Severus' neck, climbing up with a gentle trail to Severus' lips.

"Where are you taking me?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Anywhere."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the story, it was my first fic and fun to write, thank you all for reading.


	22. Family Tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red=Gryffindor  
> Green=Slytherin  
> Blue=Ravenclaw  
> Grey=Muggle  
> (Lily and Thomas married too but it is not here because it is only to show what happened after shortly).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the end, Lily agreed to date the boy and married him (I didn't gave his family name).  
> James fought over Athena until she agreed dating with him in fifth year, and they all lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I had any mistakes.  
> English is not my first language and this is my first fic.  
> I wrote it down here so you'll read first and judge later.


End file.
